Hunger Games Conversations
by Twi-Hard Vampire Girl
Summary: The characters in the Hunger Games join together only to discover they HATE how MSN and their conversations gives away everyone's secrets and brings out the strangest in President Snow. Randomness and drama
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Suzanne Collins wouldn't be trying to sue me in the near future…**

GirlonFire-Katniss

**BreadBoy-Peeta**

**ButtercupFan-Prim**

**I'mTheSexGodOfPanem-Finnick**

**PerfumeFish-Annie**

**Glimmer-ousGirl-Glimmer**

**MaleGale-Gale**

**Marvel-ousSpears-Marvel**

**RockBeatsScissors-Thresh**

**PrincessOfSparkles-Rue**

**-Pres. Snow**

**LoveYourKnife-Clove**

**Volts-Beetee**

**MahoganyQueen-Effie**

**DrunkVictor-Haymitch**

**AxeObsession-Johanna**

**HotterThanYou-Cato**

GirlonFire has logged on

_BreadBoy has logged on_

GirlonFire: It's cool that Panem has technology like this! :)

BreadBoy: IKR! I wish it were introduced sooner! ;)

MaleGale has logged on

MaleGale: For once I agree with Mellark

GirlonFire: Gale… why is your username Male Gale?

MaleGale: well because of my idiotic name I get confused for a woman :P

BreadBoy: That's not the only reason why…

Foxface has logged on

Foxface: I know how you feel. I get called Foxface because somebody *cough*****Katniss*cough* said it on camera a few years ago and it stuck. It's ironic my last name is Fox.

GirlonFire: …

BreadBoy: …

has logged on

: Everybody makes mistakes

GirlonFire: Yeah. It wasn't my fault, I didn't, and still don't, know your name.

Foxface: Finch

: Everybody has those days

Foxface: Tell me about it. My older sister's name is Amber

GirlonFire: Amber Fox? I am so sorry.

Foxface: So am I

: 1, 2, 3, 4. Everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days, everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' about. Everybody gets that way.

DrunkVictor has logged on

_MahoganyQueen has logged on_

DrunkVictor: And I thought this would be boring. I was so wrong!

MahoganyQueen: I didn't know President Snow would be in a chat room let alone sing in one…

: Sometimes I'm in a jam. I've got to make a plan. It might be crazy. I do it anyway-

MahoganyQueen: I'm leaving

: NO! STAY HERE! YOU MUST LISTEN TO ME SING GOERGOUSLY!

MahoganyQueen: All right, all right!

DrunkVictor: Why must he always be in the spotlight?

: Spotlight! Yes! *Clears throat* So, may I have your attention? Look in my direction

MaleGale: You just had to say that didn't you?

GirlonFire: I'm so mixed up

: Mixed Up!

BreadBoy: Boy, we have quite the party

: ! We Got the Party!

MaleGale: Yeah, Snow's a real rock star

: Even better!

ButtercupFan has logged on

ButtercupFan: What did I miss?

Foxface: You missed Hannah Montana

ButtercupFan: Huh?

: Sometimes I walk a little faster in the school hallway just to get next to you *points at Finnick Odair poster* Some days I spend a little extra time in the morning just to impress you-

ButtercupFan: Oh my. That's… interesting.

BreadBoy: So…

MahoganyQueen: I don't know what to say anymore. Not like I did before…

: I could be a rock star

ButtercupFan: Well, life's what you make it

GirlonFire, BreadBoy, MaleGale, Foxface, MahoganyQueen, and DrunkVictor: NO!

ButtercupFan: What? What did I do?

GirlonFire: Every time you mention a Hannah Montana song he'll sing it.

*SILENCE*

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem has logged on

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Things seems quite. Why?

*SILENCE*

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Well I came to break the silence but because of my rugged handsomeness I'm guessing you're all speechless.

Foxface: Oh trust me, you'll be an Avox when you hear President Snow's rendition of Hannah Montana

: Oh My Sex God, it's Finnick Odair *screams like a girl, faints*

6 minutes later

: *gets back up*

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: I will admit this is not the kind of attention I wanted :(

: We haven't met and that's okay, cuz you will be asking for me one day.

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Oh I doubt that

ButtercupFan: lol

MahoganyQueen: I'd prefer to die in the Hunger Games

: And I think that I can shake you. I know where I stand I know who I am I would never run away when life gets bad. It's everything I see every part of me, gonna get what I deserve. I got nerve.

DrunkVictor: Oh is that true or what?

GirlonFire has logged off I'mTheSexGodOfPanem has logged off BreadBoy has logged off Foxface has logged off DrunkVictor has logged off MahoganyQueen has logged off ButtercupFan has logged off MaleGale has logged off

: *thinks about next verse* *giggles* *smiles* Electrified from Beetee's wire, Cinna can make me the Man on Fire

*Track starts skipping*

: Oh forget it!

_ has logged off_


	2. The Fight and Twilight

Glimmer-ousGirl has logged on

_Marvel-ousSpears has logged on_

_LoveYourKnife has logged on_

Marvel-ousSpears: Hey Glimmer? Why does your username have your name then –ous at the end and then another word? Similar to mine.

Glimmer-ousGirl: Well that's because you stole it from me.

Marvel-ousSpears: What? I beg to differ-

Glimmer-ousGirl: well beg away, I came up with the idea first.

Marvel-ousSpears: Oh, I do not think so.

Glimmer-ousGirl: Oh but I do.

Marvel-ousSpears: Clovey, back me up.

LoveYourKnife: No, I'm going to keep quiet. This is fun. I like Glimmer's comebacks.

Glimmer-ousGirl: HA!

LoveYourKnife: Not so much that one

Marvel-ousSpears: HA HA!

Glimmer-ousGirl: You're so retarded

LoveYourKnife: *chokes on potato chip* LOL, that was my favorite one! Hehehe! I'm still choking.

Marvel-ousSpears: Clove! Why must you say that darling?

LoveYourKnife: One, I'm not your girlfriend so you can't call me darling, sweetheart, pumpkin, or any other stupid nickname. Two, I say that because I think it's funny. And three, I really am choking, if that's what you were asking.

Marvel-ousSpears: Oi…

HotterThanYou has logged on

HotterThanYou: Whoa! What's going on here?

Marvel-ousSpears: Glimmer stole the idea for her username from me

Glimmer-ousGirl: I object your honor. First of all, I'd like to say oh please. And second of all, my username may sound similar but it totally different

Marvel-ousSpears: Are you really that dumb?

HotterThanYou: Marvel- watch it. And I don't see any similarities whatsoever

Marvel-ousSpears: How can you not? It's so obvious isn't it?

LoveYourKnife: Glimmer-ousGirl vs. Marvel-ousSpears? Well, kinda similar

Glimmer-ousGirl: Clove… *sigh* you have broken my heart

LoveYourKnife: You broke my throat, so we're even

HotterThanYou: How did she do that?

LoveYourKnife: Look up like 15 lines

HotterThanYou: Oh, okay… well I don't quite see the difference…

Glimmer-ousGirl: Thank you!

HotterThanYou: I mean they're as similar to each other just like Edward and Jacob are

LoveYourKnife: Do you watch Twilight?

HotterThanYou: No, of course not, what gave you that ridicules idea?

Marvel-ousSpears: Your last comment

HotterThanYou: Shut Up

Glimmer-ousGirl: Cato, do you watch Twilight? *Bats eyelashes*

HotterThanYou: …sometimes…

Marvel-ousSpears: OMG! What's your favorite movie?

Glimmer-ousGirl? Did you read the books?

LoveYourKnife: What team are you on?

HotterThanYou: …

HotterThanYou: Eclipse was my favorite movie, Twilight was my favorite book, and I'm Team Switzerland

Glimmer-ousGirl: Rockin' it!

Marvel-ousSpears: I don't know how to respond to you… or look at you the same way again

HotterThanYou: Yeah, about this, can we never speak of it again?

LoveYourKnife: Sure Cato, suuuure….


	3. Awkward, Weird, and Uncofortable Dreams

_GirlonFire has logged on_

_BreadBoy has logged on_

_ButtercupFan has logged on_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem has logged on_

_PerfumeFish has logged on_

_Glimmer-ousGirl has logged on_

_MaleGale has logged on_

_Marvel-ousSpears has logged on_

_RockBeatsScissors has logged on_

_PrincessOfSparkles has logged on_

_Foxface has logged on_

_ has logged on_

_LoveYourKnife has logged on_

_Volts has logged on_

_MahoganyQueen has logged on_

_DrunkVictor has logged on_

_AxeObsession has logged on_

_HotterThanYou has logged on_

GirlonFire: Oh Mother of Panem…

BreadBoy: What's the matter?

GirlonFire: I had a really weird dream

ButtercupFan: I'd love to hear it!

GirlonFire: Well, me, mom, Cressida, Octavia, and Johanna were on Take the Money and Run and we hid the briefcase under a stone staircase and Johanna said that no one would ever find the money. And as we all leave our location I saw a teacher on a field trip with her kindergarten class, and I'm like 'should we change the location?' and the others were like 'no, it's alright'

BreadBoy: Wow! That's amazing! I once had a dream the Lucius Malfoy was gay

MaleGale: Lol! I had a dream once, that dirt was pouring our from the ceiling and walls in my house and I was trying to stop it from getting on the furniture but Russell Brand was there and threw it everywhere

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: WOW! No one can top that.

PerfumeFish: Well, once I had a dream I sang Endtapes by The Joy Formidable with a Dolphin named Ruby

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: I think Male Gale here was just topped

GirlonFire: Okay, MaleGale? Really? You need to change that.

MaleGale is now offline

_HuntingHawthorne has signed in_

GirlonFire: Oh my god

LoveYourKnife: One night I had a dream where I took yoga class with Jake Gyllenhaal, Chris Pine, and Chase Crawford. I loved it! And right when Chris took one had, Chase took the other, and Jake was down on one knee my stupid brother woke me up

All girls: Aww man.

Foxface: Would've sucked to be you

LoveYourKnife: Oh yeah, I cannot think that enough

MahoganyQueen: I had a dream a few months ago my best friend from 6th grade died

BreadBoy: That is so sad

MahoganyQueen: It was. I saw her a few days later; I was very relieved she wasn't swallowed by a lion constellation after saying she liked me the most then was taken to Heaven as I stole Professor Dumbledore's pocket watch

Foxface: Once I had a dream I was driving and I hit an old lady with my car. She wasn't even my grandmother, just some random lady. Then when I abruptly hit her she fell over, stood back up, and then cussed me out. Weird huh?

RockBeatsScissors: I had a dream I almost crashed a white sedan in District 4

HotterThanYou: In a dream I had once, a whole flock of birds crashed into a building when they saw how handsome I was

PerfumeFish: Handsome?

HotterThanYou: Yeah, I was wearing Glimmer's interview dress

: Oh my, that must have been quite the sight!

HotterThanYou: Yeah, for those doves it sure was

: I can see it now; I might be falling in love again

ButtercupFan: I had a dream last Sunday that Rue and I were at a carnival and Rue walked up to me and said 'Prim, you can't help anybody otherwise they'll fall in love with you' I accidentally didn't listen

MahoganyQueen: How did you accidentally not listen?

ButtercupFan: Well, I forgot and helped a Prof. Snape imposter… it wasn't good

RockBeatsScissors: Why is everyone having dreams involving Harry Potter characters?

DrunkVictor: I had a dream with Jasper Hale

Foxface: I WANNA HEAR IT!

DrunkVictor: Okay, so I was at my grandmother's house and then I heard the doorbell and when I walked over to the door I saw Jasper

Foxface: That must have been lovely!

DrunkVictor: You'd think so wouldn't you *sarcasm* but he was a zombie, with pea green skin, and had leprosy

GirlonFire: Like Octavia's skin, and what's leprosy?

DrunkVictor: Yes and IDK

ButtercupFan: Leprosy, also known as Hansen's disease (HD), is a chronic disease caused by the bacteria _Mycobacterium leprae_ and _Mycobacterium lepromatosis_.Named after physician Gerhard Armauer Hansen, leprosy is primarily a granulomatous disease of the peripheral nerves and mucosa of the upper respiratory tract; skin lesions are the primary external untreated, leprosy can be progressive, causing permanent damage to the skin, nerves, limbs and eyes. Contrary to folklore, leprosy does not cause body parts to fall off, although they can become numb or diseased as a result of secondary infections; these occur as a result of the body's defenses being compromised by the primary infections, in turn, can result in tissue loss causing fingers and toes to become shortened and deformed, as cartilage is absorbed into the body.

GirlonFire: Did you get that off the Internet?

ButtercupFan: Well… it's easier that way

PrincessOfSparkles: I had a dream where I was at an animal shelter and I let a bunch of kittens escape and then when I tried to find them I couldn't and I was very sad

Marvel-ousSpears: I had a dream I tried to stop a wild hampster from eating my cat

Glimmer-ousGirl: Gross! I had a dream Clove saved me from an evil monkey that were trying to eat her toes

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: I had a dream that Finch had lost a rubber ball and so we went to go find it and when we did we were really far from home, so in order to there we had to run through a desert, a meadow, and some place called Utah. Oh and hillbilly country.

: I had a dream a few days ago that Caesar Flickerman and I were singing Fly on the Wall while dressed in lion costumes

PrincessOfSparkles: Yeah, I have a feeling that wasn't a dream

PerfumeFish: What about you Johanna?

AxeObsession: Um… yeah… I don't think that was a dream either…

PerfumeFish: No, silly. I meant what was your dream?

AxeObsession: Last night my dream was I was shopping

HuntingHawthorne: For what?

AxeObsession: Oh you know girly stuff

: Like what? You can tell us. All of this will never leave the chat room, right guys?

: Right? Psssh. You can tell me. Does it have something to do with… that time of the month?

AxeObsession: NO! What's the matter with you, you perv?

Volts: Then it's okay to tell us

AxeObsession: Fine, I was shopping for a wedding veil but I bought a tiara instead

HuntingHawthorne: Ooh!

BreadBoy: Whom were you going to marry?

AxeObsession: You know I never said

DrunkVictor: Well what about you Beetee? You never told us your dream

Volts: And I don't feel comfortable doing so

: Why? Does it have to do with that time of the month?

Volts: Is that all you think about?

Volts: And no. For those of you wondering.

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Oh, it must have something to do with Nuts. Hey I just got it, Wiress and Beetee were like a thing, and Nuts and Volts are… hahahaha get it? Get it? Nuts and volts are also like a package deal. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Volts: No, it has nothing to do with… no

RockBeatsScissors: Then what was it?

Volts: Um… I don't remember…

Marvel-ousSpears: Well, since you've been talking about it like you do remember I think I speak for everyone here when I say you're lying

Volts: You have no proof

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Well since you just admitted that there's something to lie about you do remember. What was your dream?

Volts: I was getting married.

HuntingHawthorne: OMG! To who?

Volts: 

HotterThanYou: That tells us nothing

Volts: ah, but it does. I scrambled the letters of her name

DrunkVictor: Wow, she has quite the long name

Volts: Okay, well I added quite a few letters as well. To find out take away leave 1, take away 6, leave 1, take away 6, leave 1, take away 8, leave 1, take away 4, leave 2, then take away 5

BreadBoy: jogtstdthsufyjdeauggynnihugfa

GirlonFire: johsufyjdeauggynnihugfa

ButtercupFan: johauggynnihugfa

PrincessOfSparkles: johannihugfa

HotterThanYou: They mystery is starting to unravel

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Oooh! I'm getting chills!

Glimmer-ousGirl: Johanna!

: Was she wearing a veil or tiara?

Volts: Tiara

AxeObsession: omfg, dear mother of Panem help me *starts hyperventilating*

HuntingHawthorne: Did she look pretty? Be honest!

Volts: Well, to be perfectly honest she looked beautiful

_AxeObsession has logged off_


	4. Too, too many Things

**Hey I just wanna say… thanks for one for the awesome reviews so far! And the dreams of Katniss, Peeta, Prim, Rue, Thresh, Effie, Haymitch, Finnick, Annie, Glimmer and Johanna I actually had. And the dreams of Gale and Finch my mom actually had. The others I made up. And for some reason Pres. Snow's username won't show up it was Hannah Rainbows Glitter Montana Lover, but now I'm changing it to IRule…**

_AxeObsession has logged on_

AxeObsession: It's sooo lonely without anyone to talk to…

AxeObsession: It's also sad… I'm talking to myself in here…

AxeObsession: Please, I'll take anyone, I feel like I'm already living with 94 cats. I don't wanna die alone

Volts has logged on

Volts: I'm here

AxeObsession: Oh, no not after our last conversation

Volts: Come one, listen, Johanna I'm not into you like that

AxeObsession: Why don't you just go back to District 3 where you belong?

Volts: I am in District 3

AxeObsession: Fine, well go work on some new transparency teleportation device or something, leave me alone

Volts: Well do you understand how I feel about you then?

_ButtercupFan has logged on_

ButtercupFan: Aww! Beetee likes Johanna!

AxeObsession: I KNEW IT!

Volts: No, I don't, you have to understand that. Prim get your facts straight, please. I barely even like her as a friend

AxeObsession: Then how come up there you wrote 'I'm not into you like _that_'? And when I said I don't want to die alone you write, "I'm here"?

ButtercupFan: Ooh!

Volts: …

AxeObsession: Oh dear god…

Volts: No, it's not like that, it's just…

AxeObsession: Just what? Am I too pretty for you to like? *Sarcasm* is that why you chose Wiress? (No offence to Wiress fans at all, I am a fan myself)

_HuntingHawthorne has logged on_

HuntingHawthorne: Well, well, well, what do we have here?

Volts: NOTHING!

AxeObsession: Oh please

HuntingHawthorne: Now I'm no expert but it sounds to me as if Johanna might think Beetee is playing some kind of game with her, he's insecure, he likes her but also Wiress… am I correct so far?

AxeObsession: Yeah, so far

HuntingHawthorne: It is awkward, it is silent, and Beetee I'm guessing is waiting for Johanna's apology for the burn to Wiress, he thinks she's vain; her friends can be jerky, (but she acts like them enough), he's probably scared of their current relationship, he does care about her but not in the way Johanna thinks… am I correct with this?

Volts: Yeah, pretty much

HuntingHawthorne: Well, including the verses it seems to me like Johanna and Beetee are suffering from STS or 7TS if you will

ButtercupFan: What is 7TS?

HuntingHawthorne: 7 Things Syndrome

AxeObsession: I'm sorry, WHAT? 7 Things Syndrome? What the hell is that? And how do you know so much about 7 Things?

HuntingHawthorne: How do YOU? And 7 Things Syndrome is where your relationship with someone else is like the song 7 Things. Now do either of you like the other person's: hair, eyes, old Levi's, when you kiss you're hypnotized, you make the other laugh and cry, and the 7th thing you like and hate about the other is they make you love them?

AxeObsession: What the hell is wrong with you? And no, to all of those.

Volts: Well with 5 comments ago from Johanna she almost made me cry

HuntingHawthorne: Well, there you go… if you suffer from 10 or more of these things you have 7TS

ButtercupFan: Well let's count, it might not be 10

1. Vanity

2. Games

3. Insecurity

4. Conflicting emotions

5. Awkwardness

6. Silence

7. Sincere apology needed

8. Jerky friends

9. Apprehension in relationship

10. Sadness

Yeah, I'd say they do

Awe, young love

AxeObsession: What? And Gale how come you know this song so well you can peg me and Beetee as Miley and her boyfriend?

HuntingHawthorne: So you're dating?

AxeObsession: Oh HELL NO

HuntingHawthorne: Well, I listen to this song everyday. I LOVE Miley Cyrus!

Volts: Hmm, Miley Hawthorne, interesting…

ButtercupFan: You know my favorite song is James by Allstar Weekend

Volts: Not that annoying song. Can't you go for traditional singers instead of weird boy bands?

ButtercupFan: Well what's your favorite song?

Volts: Back to Tennessee

HuntingHawthorne: Hey, Beetee you can join my Cyrus Family Fan Club if you want

Volts: No thanks, I'll pass

_GirlonFire has logged on_

_BreadBoy has logged on_

_PrincessOfSparkles has logged on_

_RockBeatsScissors has logged on_

_Foxface has logged on_

GirlonFire: Gale, you're a fan of Miley Cyrus?

BreadBoy: Prim, you're a fan of Allstar Weekend?

Foxface: Beetee, you're a fan of Johanna?

HuntingHawthorne: Yes

ButtercupFan: Yes. And if you couldn't tell I'm also a fan of Buttercup , get it?

Volts: No

BreadBoy: Wow, you guys. That's sad.

AxeObsession: What's your guy's favorite song then if theirs are so sad?

GirlonFire: Hash Pipe by Weezer

BreadBoy: Turning Page by Sleeping at Last

PrincessOfSparkles: Cecilia by Simon and Garfunkle

BreadBoy: That should have been Cecelia's favorite song

GirlonFire: Oh, from D8? Yeah, I know right. Except she's not like that

Foxface: Lose my Breath, Destiny's Child

GirlonFire: What about you Johanna?

AxeObsession: What more do you want?, The Plain White T's

PrincessOfSparkles: Awe. What about you Thresh?

RockBeatsScissors: Oh, you know

PrincessOfSparkles: No we don't

RockBeatsScissors: Then good

Foxface: Oh brother

GirlonFire: Do you know?

Foxface: Of course I do, I'm his girlfriend

BreadBoy: Then what is it? Probably some like heavy metal song

RockBeatsScissors: Sweetheart if you love me you won't do this

Foxface: I'll love you anyways, Naughty Girl by Beyonce

RockBeatsScissors: Thanks Fin!

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem has logged on_

_PerfumeFish has logged on_

_DrunkVictor has logged on_

_MahoganyQueen has logged on_

_IRule has logged on_

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Someone mention me?

GirlonFire: No Thresh was referring to Finch

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Oh, well why isn't he referring to me? I'm ultra hot

AxeObsession: You're ultra _not_

PerfumeFish: Watch it girly, or this fish might spray perfume in your eyes

Everyone but AxeObsession: Ooh

MahoganyQueen: I've done that before, sprayed perfume in my eyes. I was three, it was painful

GirlonFire: Speaking of painful times and conversations, like this one, what's your favorite song?

MahoganyQueen: Respect by Aretha Franklin

DrunkVictor: Go figure

MahoganyQueen: What's your favorite song then?

DrunkVictor: Tragedy, The Bee Gee's

IRule: Can you believe my favorite song does not belong to Miley Cyrus, Hannah Montana, or any other form of her?

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: What? Oh come on, are you serious yellow?

IRule: Sirius Black. My favorite song is The In-Crowd by Mitchel Musso

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: That's sad, my favorite song is Justin Timberlake's Rock That Body

PerfumeFish: Shouldn't it be Sexyback?

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Awe honey, thank you but I've always been sexy. Sexy never wanted to leave me. I invented sexy

ButtercupFan: Actually Edward Cullen beat you to the punch with the bronze hair, green eyes, height, and being the most sought after guy in… wherever he lived, by 2005

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Edward does NOT have green eyes, they're topaz

PrincessOfSparkles: They were green when he was human, sheesh Finnick, read the books

PerfumeFish: well, I think he's sexy anyway

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Thank you Cuddles

PerfumeFish: Oh I meant Edward, but you know I'm yours. Hey, I'm Yours by Jason Mraz, that's my favorite song!

_Glimmer-ousGirl has logged on_

_Marvel-ousSpears has logged on_

_LoveYourKnife has logged on_

HotterThanYou has logged on

LoveYourKnife: Someone mentioned Twilight? Hehehe

HotterThanYou: Hey Annie, I love I'm Yours! We have so much in common!

PerfumeFish: Yeah, I'm sure you want to know I helped my ally kill the male from 2 in the 70th Games… and you killed my tribute in the 74th

HotterThanYou: Um… sorry Anne, but he was gonna die anyway

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER?

HotterThanYou: My favorite song is Back in Black, if anyone wanted to know

BreadBoy: I was waiting for AC/DC to come up and/or Metallica

LoveYourKnife: I love Master of Puppets

BreadBoy: Rockin'

Marvel-ousSpears: I love a lot of songs, and things, and people just not name stealers

Glimmer-ousGirl: Well, fine if causes you _that_ much pain, then I'm sorry…

Marvel-ousSpears: Really? Yes! Haha I got Glimmer to apologize! To me, even. Hahaha, in everyone else's faces

Glimmer-ousGirl: Yep, well now I unapologize

Marvel-ousSpears: What?

Glimmer-ousGirl: I didn't even really mean that, just like Carrie Underwood!

Marvel-ousSpears: You like Carrie Underwood?

Glimmer-ousGirl: Yeah, whom do you like?

Marvel-ousSpears: Clove!

Glimmer-ousGirl: Very funny, what song do you like?

Marvel-ousSpears: Eye of the Tiger

BreadBoy: ah, Survivor, good one

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: You know I'm still glaring at you, right Ludwig?

HotterThanYou: When did you start?

Glimmer-ousGirl: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Cato's favorite song is not Back in Black

LoveYourKnife: Oh yeah, like three, four weeks ago he said it was The Trouble with Love by Kelly Clarkson

HuntingHawthorne: Ooh! Cato likes Kelly Clarkson!

HotterThanYou: Yeah well the only reason Clove would know that is because that song is on the soundtrack of her favorite movie

LoveYourKnife: You. Wouldn't. Dare.

HotterThanYou: Oh, wouldn't I? Clove's favorite movie is Love Actually

LoveYourKnife: You wanna bring it Ludwig? Fine, well I'll give you something you can't return

HotterThanYou: What's that?

LoveYourKnife: Cato's favorite movie is the Twilight Saga

* * *

**I'll continue if you wish, just hit that review but and I'll be writing away! In the future the others' favorite movies will be revealed and who they think is hotter Finnick or cato, anything else you think would be cool to see? Once again just hit that review button it only takes 8 seconds! Hope you liked this chappie :)!**


	5. Favorite Movies and Fan Favorites

HotterThanYou: It's actually Eclipse, as we discussed before, and also like we discussed before I wished we never speak of it again

LoveYourKnife: It's your fault for making that comparison, psycho.

Nuts has logged on

Nuts: Hey Beetee isn't that your favorite movie? Psycho?

Volts: Why yes it is, but Wiress how are you here talking to us, you're… deceased

Nuts: So, is almost everyone else here

Volts: Good point

PrincessOfSparkles: Being deceased is so sad. I hate it. But is it ironic I love certain movies but most of the time it has people dying in it?

ButtercupFan: Yeah. Is your favorite movie one of those?

PrincessOfSparkles: No, it's Homeward Bound.

PerfumeFish: Finnick's favorite movie is The Descendants

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Oh Annie, thank you for telling everyone that.

PerfumeFish: You're welcome!

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Well, my secret's gone.

AxeObsession: Gone, that's my favorite movie!

*SILENCE*

AxeObsession: What? Were you expecting Letters to Juliet?

Marvel-ousSpears: I like Red Riding Hood

*SILENCE*

Marvel-ousSpears: What? I like Amanda Seyfried

LoveYourKnife: Of course you do

MahoganyQueen: My favorite movie is, What to Expect When You're Expecting

DrunkVictor: *sarcasm* Oh, why isn't it?

Marvel-ousSpears: You know my relative was in that movie

MahoganyQueen: Oh, yes. Dennis Quaid, lovely man.

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Wasn't he in a Jaws movie?

Marvel-ousSpears: Yep

PerfumeFish: Ah, I love Jaws

HuntingHawthorne: Oh my god…

GirlonFire: says The Last Song lover

ButtercupFan: Guys, don't fight. Do you want everyone's clothes to turn pink or blue?

BreadBoy: Huh?

GirlonFire: Oh, Prim's favorite movie is Sleeping Beauty

IRule: Disney classic. I like the newer generation of Disney; my favorite movie is Hannah Montana the Movie. Don't you just love Lucas Till? He's so dreamy.

LoveYourKnife: Chris Pine is still better

Foxface: You know he was in a sequel to my favorite movie?

GirlonFire: What was that?

Foxface: The Princess Diaries Two

Glimmer-ousGirl: I love Anne Hathaway; my favorite movie is Bride Wars

DrunkVictor: Go figure

Glimmer-ousGirl: Well what's your favorite movie then?

DrunkVictor: Any kind of Batman movie

BreadBoy: I love Batman; he's my second idol

Volts: Who's your first?

BreadBoy: Harry Potter

Volts: Favorite movie?

BreadBoy: Goblet of Fire, the fourth one

GirlonFire: I never wanted to see the fourth Pirates of the Caribbean I liked the first three!

IRule: Finch, what's Thresh's favorite movie?

Foxface: Rocky

RockBeatsScissors: Can't I answer for myself?

Foxface: Do you not want me to do it?

RockBeatsScissors: I'm just saying I can do it myself

Foxface: Do you think I'm annoying?

RockBeatsScissors: No, of course not

Foxface: humph

RockBeatsScissors: Do you want me to?

Foxface: No, just an observation

Glimmer-ousGirl: You know what? Now that we're talking about observing I think Cato's pretty hot

AxeObsession: He's better than Finnick

PerfumeFish: What did I say about watching it Mason?

AxeObsession: Did she just seriously call me Mason?

ButtercupFan: I vote for Cato, actually I vote for someone else but I'm not at liberty to say whom

HotterThanYou: You see Odair, I'm more liked than you. Hence my name, HotterThanYou

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Oh please, I got the person that counts the most. Annie.

GirlonFire: Oh don't get into this

MahoganyQueen: This could start another Hunger Games

HotterThanYou: Hey why don't we see what everyone else thinks? Which one of us thinks who's hotter? If you're a guy you still have to vote, just pretend you're a girl

GirlonFire: Finnick

BreadBoy: Finnick

HuntingHawthorne: Finnick

ButtercupFan: Cato

PrincessOfSparkles: Finnick

RockBeatsScissors: Finnick

Foxface: Cato

MahoganyQueen: Finnick

DrunkVictor: Finnick

IRule: Finnick

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Finnick

PerfumeFish: Finnick

Volts: Finnick

Nuts: Finnick

LoveYourKnife: Cato

Marvel-ousSpears: Cato

Glimmer-ousGirl: Cato

HotterThanYou: Cato

AxeObsession: Cato

PrincessOfSparkles: Well, that concludes that…

Glimmer-ousGirl: Yep

Nuts: Tick tock

_GirlonFire has logged off_

_BreadBoy has logged off_

_HuntingHawthorne has logged off_

_ButtercupFan has logged off_

_Nuts has logged off_

_Volts has logged off_

_PrincessOfSparkles has logged off_

_RockBeatsScissors has logged off_

_Foxface has logged off_

_MahoganyQueen has logged off_

_DrunkVictor has logged off_

_PerfumeFish has logged off_

_LoveYourKnife has logged off_

_Glimmer-ousGirl has logged off_

_Marvel-ousSpears has logged off_

AxeObsession has logged off

IRule: I think you're both pretty hot

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem has logged off_

_HotterThanYou You has logged off_


	6. NOT Wiress!

GirlonFire has logged on

_Glimmer-ousGirl has logged on_

GirlonFire: Hey Glimmer

Glimmer-ousGirl: Hi Katniss

GirlonFire: Hey, can I ask you something?

Glimmer-ousGirl: I guess

GirlonFire: Why don't you like me?

Glimmer-ousGirl: You got a higher training score than I, you dumped a nest of Tracker Jackers on me resulting in my death, and um, you got more attention from Cato than me sometimes

GirlonFire: Seriously? I hate the attention I get from guys. Sometime I even hate attention from Peeta

Glimmer-ousGirl: Uh huh

GirlonFire: No really. It's honestly annoying to have all these guys do everything just because I say so or suggest it

Glimmer-ousGirl: When did that happen?

GirlonFire: Remember when I said Gale's username was ridicules and he changed it immediately? That's the kind of thing I'm talking about

Glimmer-ousGirl: What was his username again? Before he changed it?

GirlonFire: Male Gale

Glimmer-ousGirl: why did he go by that?

GirlonFire: He said because he got confused for a woman because of his name

Glimmer-ousGirl: Well his name is rather girly. My brother thought Gloss was a chick

GirlonFire: Really?

Glimmer-ousGirl: Yeah. So in order to remind himself Gloss was a guy he started calling him Guy Gloss

GirlonFire: I wonder if that's where Gale got the idea for his nickname

Glimmer-ousGirl: Lol. Do you know any other guys with girly names?

GirlonFire: Rory. Gale's younger brother

Glimmer-ousGirl: We should give him a nickname

GirlonFire: I don't know, Rory's really sweet. Should he really get a nickname?

Glimmer-ousGirl: Yes

GirlonFire: Well go ahead and think of one

Glimmer-ousGirl: I will

(12 minutes later)

Glimmer-ousGirl: I got nothing

Volts has logged on

Glimmer-ousGirl: Aw, we were just talking about weird nicknames

Volts: Are you implying Volts is weird or informing me of what you were doing?

Glimmer-ousGirl: Both. Hey speaking of weird nicknames-

GirlonFire: Like we weren't already?

Glimmer-ousGirl: Nuts is a weird nickname

Volts: Hey

Glimmer-ousGirl: Well it is. Are you defending her?

Volts: She's my… friend

GirlonFire: Comma girl?

Volts: Very funny

GirlonFire: I'm being serious

Volts: What if I don't like Wiress like that? What if I like someone else? Someone you don't know about?

GirlonFire: I'd be shocked

Volts: Well prepare to be electrified

(Girls stare at his comment)

Volts: That was weird wasn't it?

Glimmer-ousGirl: Yeah

GirlonFire: Whom do you like?

Volts: I'm not telling you

GirlonFire: Come onnnnnnnnn. You can tell us. We're you're friends

Volts: I barely know Glimmer

Glimmer-ousGirl: So that means I can't be your friend?

Volts: Do you want to be my friend?

Glimmer-ousGirl: Not particularly

Volts: See? So I will not share any information with you

GirlonFire: Where is she from?

Glimmer-ousGirl: It is a 'she' right?

Volts: Yes

GirlonFire: Where is she from?

Volts: Panem

GirlonFire: Haha. What district?

Volts: _A_ district

GirlonFire: Be more specific

Volts: She's either in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, or 12

GirlonFire: *face palms*

Glimmer-ousGirl: Johanna!

Volts: NO! DEFINITELY NOT!

Glimmer-ousGirl: Then who? Do we, or does Katniss, know her?

Volts: No

Glimmer-ousGirl: Then it's all right to say, we don't know her

GirlonFire: Sparkle McDazzle here has a point

Volts: Okay

Volts: Her name is-

Volts has logged off

GirlonFire: Damn it

Glimmer-ousGirl: I'm gonna go chase him down and make him tell me

GirlonFire: Good luck

Glimmer-ousGirl has logged off

GirlonFire: Hey, Finch seems to sell people's secrets to us, I wonder if she'd know? I'll go find her!

GirlonFire: I'm so brilliant!

GirlonFire: And I'm talking to myself again *sigh*

GirlonFire has logged off

**Thank you so much for reviewing! You guys rock! If you check out my profile there's a poll that concerns this fic, you can take it if you wish! Thanks again! Have a nice day!**


	7. I wasn't expecting that okay I sorta was

_GirlonFire has logged on_

_Foxface has logged on_

_Glimmer-ousGirl has logged on_

GirlonFire: Hey Finch can you do me a favor?

Foxface: Depends, what is it?

GirlonFire: I need you to find out and/or tell us who Beetee has a crush on

Foxface: Um… okay… you do know he likes multiple women right?

Glimmer-ousGirl: HE DOES?

Foxface: Yeah. You can like more than one person at a time

Glimmer-ousGirl: He's not dating anyone of them or numerous women is he?

Foxface: No

Glimmer-ousGirl: Oh, well that's good

Foxface: I know one

GirlonFire: Who?

_IRule has logged on_

IRule: Howdy

Foxface: Howdy? The old west was centuries ago Pres.

IRule: Shut your face Foxtrap

Foxface: That's not even the correct nickname. All you have to do is look at my username and it says right there

IRule: Yeah, yeah

Glimmer-ousGirl: President Snow? Will you leave?

IRule: Why?

GirlonFire-Um… because… Finnick is standing outside your garden shirtless

IRule: What? Gotta go

_IRule has logged off_

GirlonFire: Okay whom does he like?

Foxface: Wiress, that's all I know

Glimmer-ousGirl: But he said he didn't like her

Foxface: Did the thought ever occur to you that he was lying?

Glimmer-ousGirl: Oh, that's a good point

GirlonFire: Did you get any information out of him yesterday?

Glimmer-ousGirl: No, he wouldn't talk to me

Foxface: Well, I'm gonna go and see if my super sleuthing skills will actually come in handy

GirlonFire: All right

Glimmer-ousGirl: Bye

_Foxface has logged off_

GirlonFire: Hey maybe we could sleuth too

Glimmer-ousGirl: Yeah! Like Nancy Drew!

GirlonFire: … sure

Glimmer-ousGirl: Okay I'll look back through our MSN conversation from when he first joined us

GirlonFire: Okay, I'll go… I don't know what should I do?

Glimmer-ousGirl: Find someway to not bother me

GirlonFire: Okay

_GirlonFire has logged off_

Glimmer-ousGirl: Let's see here… Katniss? Katniss? No? Okay I'll post what he said that might be interesting

AxeObsession: Last night my dream was I was shopping

HuntingHawthorne: For what?

AxeObsession: Oh you know girly stuff

Hannah Rainbows Glitter Montana Lover: Like what? You can tell us. All of this will never leave the chat room, right guys?

Hannah Rainbows Glitter Montana Lover: Right? Psssh. You can tell me. Does it have something to do with… that time of the month?

AxeObsession: NO! What's the matter with you, you perv?

Volts: Then it's okay to tell us

What do you think about that Katniss? If you ever read this message

_GirlonFire has logged on_

GirlonFire: How does that work out in that dusty brain of yours?

Glimmer-ousGirl: She was reluctant to us about her dream and Beetee is trying to reassure her things are okay

GirlonFire: Interesting street your brain runs on, but I guess it's true

_Foxface has logged on_

Foxface: Okay… so I followed him and overheard his conversation with his mother and I know whom, delete this message once you read it. What I'm going to do is post numbers, match the numbers to the letters and there you have it

GirlonFire: Okay

GirlonFire has deleted Foxface's message

Glimmer-ousGirl: Wait I didn't finish reading- oh who cares?

_Volts has logged on_

Volts: Finch will you stop following me?

Foxface: I wasn't following you; I simply walked you to your house 10 feet behind you without you knowing. Well, it was more like 15…

Volts: Why?

Foxface: Okay, I was dared to. By… Caesar Flickerman at 8 AM

Volts: You've been following me that long?

Foxface: no, more like 1 hour

Volts: You've followed me for one hour?

Foxface: No, not 1… 14

Volts: 14?

Foxface: Only 1. Mystery 1 is done

Volts: What?

Foxface: nothing, I like reading Nancy Drew books in my spare time, I have already read cases: 8, 15, 12… 12, 25

Volts: You read the 12th book twice?

Foxface: Yep. Mystery 2 is done

Volts: Hey if mysteries 1 and 2 are done how come you never said you completed those

Foxface; Oh I must have forgotten

Volts: But you-

Foxface: Beetee I think you should go

Volts: Why so you can stalk me for the next 1-14 hours?

Foxface: No. But if you don't leave now I'll show up in your room in the middle of the night with Nightlock. I know where you live

Volts: I'm not scared of you

Foxface: Are you scared of my boyfriend?

Volts: Why should I be?

Foxface: He's several times bigger than you, he only answers questions with yes or no, he killed Clove using only a rock… need I go on?

_Volts has logged off_

GirlonFire: You and Beetee confused me with case 1

Glimmer-ousGirl: And some girl named Holly. Who the hell is she?

Foxface: Answer for Katniss: 10, 15, 8, 1, 14, 14, 1.

J. O. H. A. N. N. A. and Glimmer I don't know who Holly is, why don't you stalk him and find out?

Glimmer-ousGirl: Ha ha ha

GirlonFire: Should we tell Johanna?

Foxface: No, it would probably freak her out. Remember how she reacted when she thought he did?

GirlonFire: Good point

Glimmer-ousGirl: I'm gonna go have some dinner and eat some frozen yogurt. Bye.

_Glimmer-ousGirl has logged off_

GirlonFire: Yeah, I better get going I have to make dinner for Peeta and my mom. She's coming over to us; she hasn't seen us in years. I'm quite nervous…

_GirlonFire has logged off_

Foxface: Well there's no use hanging around here anymore is there?

_Foxface has logged off_

_AxeObsession has logged on_

AxeObsession: Beetee has a crush on me? Oh, my, god.

AxeObsession: And who the hell _is_ this Holly woman? Yeah, well you know what MSN? I'm gonna hunt her down and kick her ass

AxeObsession: Did I really _just_ say that?

AxeObsession: No me, no me… I'm not in love with Beetee. It must have been all those energy drinks I had this morning

AxeObsession: Yeah good luck convincing myself that

_AxeObsession has logged off_

* * *

**P.S. Thank you all so much for reviewing I really appreciate it! You're the reason why I still right this fic! And also thanks for voting on my poll which I have taken and posted a new one, it's about Johanna… dah dah dah**


	8. Johanna's Feelings

AxeObsession has logged on

AxeObsession: Oh, my, god. What am I going to do?

Marvel-ousSpears has logged on

Marvel-ousSpears: What are you talking about?

AxeObsession: Last night I went on to MSN, everyone had logged off, so I read their previous conversations to find out Beetee likes me

Marvel-ousSpears: Like he said he didn't?

AxeObsession: Yeah. I don't like him like that, how do I let him know?

Marvel-ousSpears: Well I'm sure Prim or Effie would say something like 'Johanna, you should say something along the lines of 'Beetee I think you're a great friend' then leave it there because you don't want to give him the wrong impression'. Yeah well that's crap

AxeObsession: Of course a guy says that. I'm twenty-four, this shouldn't happen to me, I'm too old for this!

Marvel-ousSpears: Johanna this could happen to anyone at any age

AxeObsession: Shut up! Just shut up!

Marvel-ousSpears: Okay calm down, why don't you tell Marvie how you feel

AxeObsession: First of all: NEVER TELL GIRLS TO CALM DOWN! IT NEVER WORKS! And second of all: Marvie? You really think highly of your self don't you?

Marvel-ousSpears: Then tell Marvel how you feel

AxeObsession: Can't you tell already? I'm angry, he lied to me; he said he didn't like me but really does

Marvel-ousSpears: Us guys are kinda stupid like that

AxeObsession: I'm confused, I've insulted him, his family, friends, Wiress, and after all that he still likes me? _Why_ does he even like me? I'm Johanna Mason nobody likes me. When did he start to like me? I have so many questions I need answered but I don't want to talk to him. He might begin to like me even more…

Marvel-ousSpears: That was a mouthful

AxeObsession: I'm a little suspicious of his behavior, it seems like he does and doesn't like me, and that brings be back to being confused. I don't like being confused

AxeObsession: I'm a little freaked out, when, why, how, where… did he start to like me? I don't really feel 100% comfortable with this

Marvel-ousSpears: Who would?

AxeObsession: Beetee

Marvel-ousSpears: Maybe he doesn't though; maybe he feels the way you do

AxeObsession: Really? So overall he's shocked?

Marvel-ousSpears: Only if he electrified himself. Hey maybe, he was so confused and freaked as you he tried to electrocute himself?

AxeObsession: Is he really that stupid? Are _you_ really that stupid?

Marvel-ousSpears: No, I'm smarter than that, I got a mediocer I.Q result before

AxeObsession: You do know that's not how you spell mediocre right?

Marvel-ousSpears: What you talkin' 'bout Johanna?

AxeObsession: Not what we should be

Marvel-ousSpears: Then what should we be talkin' 'bout Johanna?

AxeObsession: Our previous conversation…

Marvel-ousSpears: Fine, is there another reason why you feel these ways?

AxeObsession: No

Marvel-ousSpears: So basically you don't like him is that what I'm understanding?

AxeObsession: Yes

Marvel-ousSpears: So you wouldn't mind if I said he was stupid, creepy, and/or mean?

AxeObsession: I would too! Though I do agree he's somewhat creepy, hitting on girls at least 15 years younger than him

Marvel-ousSpears: Johanna? *Evil smile* do you have a crush on Beetee?

AxeObsession: :P

AxeObsession has logged off

Marvel-ousSpears: Hey, that gives me an idea!

Marvel-ousSpears has logged off

Thank you all so much for voting on poll again, I might post a new one… thanks for reviewing, again! Love you guys! And also I'm trying to write in all the emotions you want Johanna to have in the story, things should get interesting next chappie :)! I will update ASAP, it'll be tomorrow or Wednesday… anyway thx again!


	9. The Truth is Told

GirlonFire: What are we all doing on Facebook?

Marvel-ousSpears: You'll see

LoveYourKnife: It's Marvel, you know this can't be good

Marvel-ousSpears: You shouldn't doubt me Clover

LoveYourKnife: Yep, that's going on the list

Marvel-ousSpears: List of what?

LoveYourKnife: Names you should never call me

ButtercupFan: Burn

Volts has logged on

Volts: What am I doing here?

Marvel-ousSpears: So you want to go out with Johanna, huh?

Volts: Well I-

BreadBoy: You do?

Foxface: Yeah, get with the times BreadBoy

DrunkVictor: Oh sweet mother of Panem, Beetee? What's wrong with you? No one likes Johanna enough to want to go out with her

Volts: You guys you don't understand-

Marvel-ousSpears: That's what she said to me yesterday

Volts: You told her?

Marvel-ousSpears: *Wait for it…*

Volts: Marvel? How could you? And how do you know? And Foxface is that why you were following me the other day, to find out whom I like?

Foxface: …I have no comment…

Marvel-ousSpears: I told whom what?

AxeObsession has logged on

Volts: You told Johanna I like her?

AxeObsession: No, I found out through previous conversation, you didn't tell me anything, but apparently you told your mother. Why didn't you tell me you wanted to go out with me?

Volts: Let's see, 1) You'd say no, 2) I only have a crush on you, I never said I wanted to date you, and 3) I only have the slightest crush on you, it's not how I feel about Wiress

Glimmer-ousGirl: So who's Holly? Your current girlfriend?

Volts: What? No, Holly's my sister-in-law

Glimmer-ousGirl: But Finch said-

Volts: Think about it, what did Finch _hear?_

Foxface: I heard you say 'Tell Holly I love… her' which now thinking about it you could've meant that for a sister-in-law

AxeObsession: How do you know I would've said no?

Volts: Because I know you, you never would say yes

AxeObsession: Don't do that. It makes me feel bad

HotterThanYou You: Gasp

AxeObsession: Yes, I know, I have other feelings besides competitiveness and hatred, shocking isn't it?

Volts: Would you say yes?

AxeObsession: Try me

Volts: No

AxeObsession: Baby

MahoganyQueen: I think it would be sweet

DrunkVictor: Okay, now I know you've officially lost it

MahoganyQueen: *chucks biscuit at Haymitch*

DrunkVictor: We're not even in the same place, how can you do that?

MahoganyQueen: I can dream can't I?

Volts: Fine, crazies

Volts: Johanna will you go out with me?


	10. HSM

_Previously on The Hunger Games MSN conversation…_

_Volts: Johanna will you go out with me?_

_Will Johanna say yes, or shoot him down like Katniss does a deer?_

AxeObsession: No

Volts: Well alright then

AxeObsession: You're not upset?

Volts: Not really, I told everyone I had the slightest crush on you and didn't want to go out with you

IRule: This is so sad… they didn't get together

HuntingHawthorne: Well we always knew _he_ was a freak

IRule: They say that good things take time. But really great things happen in a blink of an eye. Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one I can't believe it, (whoa oh). You're one in a million. All this time I was looking for love .Trying to make things work, that weren't good enough. Til' I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

GirlonFire: Great we're back to Hannah Montana

IRule: Smooth talkin', so rockin' He's got everything that a girl's wantin'

IRule: And I know It's time to move on Even though I'm not ready I've got to be strong And trust where you're heading  
And even though it's not easy (It's not easy) Right now the right kind of love Is the love that lets go Go

RockBeatsScissors: That was one of the saddest episodes… I think I actually cried

BreadBoy: I know right?

IRule: You know the words "Once Upon A Time" make you listen? There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find a little laughter or happy ever after  
your harmony to the melody it's echoing inside my head a single voice (Single voice)  
above the noise and like a common thread

PerfumeFish: Aww, this is my favorite song I memorized it when I was eight

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: This song's okay, I prefer, We're All in this Together

HuntingHawthorne: What's wrong with you? Obviously What Time is it? is better

IRule: Are you insane? All of you? It's clearly Bop to the Top

PerfumeFish: You're so wrong… humph, frying pan

IRule: Did she just call me a frying pan?

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Yep. Annie, you know it's not nice to say that to somebody. Even if they are one

IRule: What's that supposed to mean?

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: That's for us to know and for you to never find out

**Okay, I know it was short and really weird, but next chapter should be pretty funny! Thanks you guys!**


	11. Saucy Foxy

MahoganyQueen: Oh this is not good

RockBeatsScissors: No it's not good. Not good at all

PrincessOfSparkles: What's wrong?

MahoganyQueen: I think when we had that party last night Finch had some of the wrong drink

RockBeatsScissors: She's not taking the hangover well, or at least the rest of us aren't

PrincessOfSparkles: How bad is it?

RockBeatsScissors: Well it started out, as The Jonas Brothers are worse than One Direction, which in my opinion is false, and in the end she started calling herself Saucy Foxy

PrincessOfSparkles: I don't know how to respond to that

Foxface has logged on

Foxface: Hey! Did you konw in Dsrtict 10, teher are filyng mgiacal uircnons?

PrincessOfSparkles: What?

RockBeatsScissors: I think she meant, did you know in District 10 there are flying magical unicorns?

MahoganyQueen: Well, she sounds better off than Haymitch

HotterThanYou has logged on

Foxface: Its nmae is Rbianow :) I hvae to mkae a mtaenl noet to mslyef to go buy won

RockBeatsScissors: Its name is Rainbow :) I have to make a mental note to myself to go buy… one?

HotterThanYou: I am so confused

MahoganyQueen: Apparently last night's party sauced up Finch and her typing is atrocious- hey by the way, how did she even log on?

RockBeatsScissors: That's one answer I don't have

Foxface: I'm gnnoa nmae it Fxoy Mosoe

RockBeatsScissors: I'm gonna name it Foxy Moose

Foxface: I konw its cool, dno't setel it… ahahah, *gilgge*

RockBeatsScissors: I know its cool, don't steel it… Hahaha *giggle*

HotterThanYou: Oh you don't have to worry about that

Foxface: You konw I'm tlatoy in lvoe with Thresh but I had a dearm I was in lvoe with my BFFL Oak

RockBeatsScissors: (At least she spelled my name right) You know I'm totally in love with Thresh but I had a dream I was in love with my BFFL Oak

HotterThanYou: No, that's not awkward at all

Foxface: One day in kndgiraeten, I had to pee, so I peed my patns, which happened 3 X's

RockBeatsScissors: One day in kindergarten, I had to pee, so I peed my pants

MahoganyQueen: That must have been uncomfortable

HotterThanYou: Her spelling is getting better; maybe she's sobering up

RockBeatsScissors: Let's hope

Foxface: When I was auobt 13 ½ I olny lsot 10 teteh

RockBeatsScissors: When I was about 13 ½ I only lost 10 teeth

HotterThanYou: Late bloomer, I knew a girl who lost 10 when she was six

Foxface: Don't sohw off

RockBeatsScissors: don't show off

HotterThanYou: I'm not trying to, I was angry. I lost none at that point

Foxface: To get Thresh's atentiton in the Gmaes I fell out of a tree and my head sratted blndeieg, I said he was sorta beautiful, get it?

RockBeatsScissors: To get Thresh's attention in the Games I fell out of a tree and my head started bleeding…

HotterThanYou: Damn Lilly, I lost my first tooth probably in May that year

MahoganyQueen: I do! I do get it!

Foxface: It was painful; my head even hurts now

HotterThanYou: Well Lilly look whose life turned out better n- oh hey you're sober again

Foxface: Yeah, I guess so… Who's Lilly?

HotterThanYou: She lost 10 teeth when she was six, all before me

Foxface: Why are we talking about teeth?

RockBeatsScissors: You brought it up

Foxface: WHAT? WHEN?

MahoganyQueen: Earlier in the conversation, you actually mentioned a lot of things during this conversation

Foxface: Like what?

Foxface is looking at your previous conversation

Foxface: Oh my god I can't believe I said all that! Oh my god… Just ignore everything you read

RockBeatsScissors: Some of it's kinda hard to forget

Foxface: Oh if I didn't have my family and Thresh to live for I might just go hide out in a cave made out of Nightlock

Foxface: Oh my god

Foxface has logged off

RockBeatsScissors: I'm gonna go find her make sure she's alright

MahoganyQueen: All right, good luck

RockBeatsScissors: Thanks

RockBeatsScissors has logged off

HotterThanYou: See ya Saucy Foxy

RockBeatsScissors: What did you just call her? BTW, I know your ways of killing beware

HotterThanYou: Oh hey I think I hear my mommy calling me, gotta run

HotterThanYou has logged off

RockBeatsScissors: Yeah you better run Sword Boy


	12. Their First Crush

HuntingHawthorne: So, we heard about the incident yesterday Finch

Foxface: Don't remind me

HotterThanYou: Hey, it's Bella and Edward's wedding anniversary today

LoveYourKnife: No one cares

Glimmer-ousGirl: Why do you care? And how can you celebrate it when Kristen so cheated on Rob?

HotterThanYou: Because I made the distinction between Bella and Kristen in my head, so therefore I still love Bedward

GirlonFire: Bedward?

HotterThanYou: Yeah, Bella+Edward, Bedward

PerfumeFish: You know Jackson Rathbone was the first guy I had a crush on when I saw Twilight

Marvel-ousSpears: You know he tried out for Edward and Ashley Greene tried out for Bella?

PerfumeFish: Yep, I thought it was cool their characters got together no matter what

AxeObsession: The first person I had a crush on, ever was named Christian my friend also liked him, Julia was such a-

DrunkVictor: Thank you Johanna

MahoganyQueen: Who was your first crush Haymitch?

DrunkVictor: Do you really want to know, Sweetheart?

MahoganyQueen: Yes

DrunkVictor: Techniquely it was Maysilee Donner but my first girlfriend was Sarah. Who was your first crush?

MahoganyQueen: Well he was very charming at the time; we went to prom together

DrunkVictor: There were proms back then?

MahoganyQueen: Back when I was sixteen, yes

DrunkVictor: Who was he?

MahoganyQueen: Um… no one…

DrunkVictor: Yeah, that was my first thought

MahoganyQueen: Well if you must know, he was very high in power and then he was executed

DrunkVictor: Do I know him?

MahoganyQueen: Yes… *sigh*

DrunkVictor: President Snow?

MahoganyQueen: I'm not _that _old

DrunkVictor: Well I wouldn't be able to tell under all that makeup and ridicules wig

ButtercupFan: My first crush was when I was in 3rd grade, his name was Bronco

Foxface: What the hell?

ButtercupFan: I don't know

Volts: My first crush was when I was thirteen…

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Really? Thirteen?

Volts: You were nineteen cough*Annie*cough

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: There's nothing wrong with that

Volts: Her name was Adorabelle

IRule: You mean adorable?

Volts: Sadly, no

IRule: My first crush was on a kid named Teagan

PrincessOfSparkles: Um… okay…

IRule: Well who was your first crush?

PrincessOfSparkles: You wouldn't believe me if I told you

RockBeatsScissors: We may not believe it but we'd like to hear it

PrincessOfSparkles: Fine, his name was Awesome

Foxface: But it's totally not

PrincessOfSparkles: Who was your first crush then?

Foxface: VI

BreadBoy: Vi? Pronounced Vie?

Foxface: No, it's actually six. After the Roman numeral you know

DrunkVictor: Oh dear god, these people must have been more drunk than I am now

BreadBoy: Katniss of course

Volts: Well that's semi-normal

RockBeatsScissors: My first crush was named Duncanina

HuntingHawthorne: Did her parents want a boy or something?

RockBeatsScissors: Well what about you?

HuntingHawthorne: Dorcas

HotterThanYou: Well I bet she lived up to her name

HuntingHawthorne: She was nice, what about you?

HotterThanYou: Melantha

Marvel-ousSpears: Sounds like a type of birth control, at least the first girl I liked had a… decent name

HotterThanYou: And that was?

Marvel-ousSpears: Rose, or at least that's what she went by

LoveYourKnife: What was her real name?

Marvel-ousSpears: Little. Her full name was Little Rose Petal

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: I have no further comment

LoveYourKnife: As a kid I liked this kid in my class, Jacklin

BreadBoy: Jacklin? Jacklin? Jacklin what? Smith?

LoveYourKnife: Yes, except this Jacklin was a guy

BreadBoy: You have got to be kidding me

LoveYourKnife: I'm not, but I hope his parents were kidding him

Glimmer-ousGirl: The first guy I ever had a crush on was named Diamond, yeah you think that's bad? Guess what his last name was

HuntingHawthorne: Cutter

Glimmer-ousGirl: Close, painfully close. Cutler

GirlonFire: Why do all these names suck? I mean the first guy I had a crush on was Peeta, and that started when I was seventeen

Glimmer-ousGirl: Peeta is a ridicules name, just because his parents were bakers' means they can't come up with something original? What were your brothers' names?

BreadBoy: Pumpernickel and Wheat, my father was Sourdough and my mother was Cinnamon

DrunkVictor: Hey Effie, you never told us who you liked, just that fact you liked someone

MahoganyQueen: You can't guess?

Everyone: No

MahoganyQueen: You'd never guess

GirlonFire: Who?

MahoganyQueen: His last name has to do with a bird

BreadBoy: Steven Canary

MahoganyQueen: Who?

BreadBoy: He was a Gamemaker

MahoganyQueen: You know what? Sure. I liked him

BreadBoy: oh but he's still alive never mind

MahoganyQueen: *insert bad words here*

IRule: Come on Trinket just tell us

MahoganyQueen: Fine, Seneca Crane

IRule: Hahahaha he always told me how he hated you, he said in high school he asked you out because of a dare

MahoganyQueen: What?

IRule: He thought your wig was on too tight

DrunkVictor: Hahahaha LOL, man he sounds awesome!

IRule: Yeah, he was until two victors won the Games

GirlonFire has logged off

_BreadBoy has logged off_


	13. Current Crushes and The Brady Bunch

**Wow! 50 reviews! I am absolutely thrilled; I'm so glad you all like this story! I love writing it! So excited for tomorrow, well midnight for me really. Anyway, here is the latest chap! I hope you like it!**

MahoganyQueen: I'm telling you President Snow I don't like him anymore

IRule: Sure you don't, otherwise you wouldn't be so reluctant to tell us

ButtercupFan: She was actually reluctant to tell Haymitch

IRule: Ooh, things are getting interesting

MahoganyQueen: I don't like Haymitch if that's what you're suggesting

IRule: Then give us a reason you were reluctant to tell him who you dated in high school

MahoganyQueen: Because I knew he'd make fun of me and I really doubt he wants to be scolded, again, for taunting me about my past

IRule: Oh… well I still say you like him

MahoganyQueen: *sigh*

ButtercupFan: Why don't you want to scold him? Is it because you like him?

MahoganyQueen: No

ButtercupFan: I'm gonna keep dreaming

MahoganyQueen: *sarcasm* yeah you do that

GirlonFire: I think Haymitch likes her

DrunkVictor: Did you come over to my house and sneak some of my Vodka because that's entirely crazy

GirlonFire: Have you seen The Hunger Games movie?

DrunkVictor: Have you read The Hunger Games book?

PrincessOfSparkles: We know about Katniss, Peeta, Beetee, Glimmer, Cato, Marvel, Gale, President Snow, Finch, Thresh, Annie, and Finnick. Who now?

ButtercupFan: What about you?

PrincessOfSparkles: Oh um…just this guy I know

Foxface: What's his name?

PrincessOfSparkles: Vicrum

RockBeatsScissors: Oh him? Oh he's nice

BreadBoy: Really? Vicrum?

Volts: That's interesting

DrunkVictor: What about you Prim?

ButtercupFan: No one you'd like to hear me talk about, he doesn't like me anyway

HuntingHawthorne: What? Who wouldn't like you? I'll find him, maybe not until I get back to D12 but I'll find him. And when I do, oh he'll wish he were up against Cato

HotterThanYou: You're not a better fighter than me. Everyone I challenge ends up getting killed by me

HuntingHawthorne: Like whom?

HotterThanYou: The boy from 6, stupid kid he stole me knife

PrincessOfSparkles: Actually I did

HotterThanYou: What? What?

PrincessOfSparkles: I'm sneaky, get used to it. Now who is it Prim?

HuntingHawthorne: Just remember what I said

ButtercupFan: Trust me, if I tell you you'll be kicking yourself

IRule: Nice metaphor

ButtercupFan: Oh it wasn't a metaphor

HuntingHawthorne: *thinks about it* Oh. Oh. Oh. I guess I won't have to go to D12, I can stay at home. Awkward

Glimmer-ousGirl: What about you Clove?

LoveYourKnife: No one

Marvel-ousSpears: Come on you have to like someone, preferably me

LoveYourKnife: The only way I would like you is if you looked like Jenson Ackles

Marvel-ousSpears: But Clovey…

LoveYourKnife: If you call me Clovey one more time you won't think spears are so marvelous

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Johanna who do you like, we already know whom Beetee likes, hint, hint

ButtercupFan: *please be Beetee, please be Beetee, please be Beetee*

AxeObsession: You're insane, you're insane, you're insane

GirlonFire: Hey, lay off her

AxeObsession: Do you really want to go through that again?

GirlonFire: We won't have to if you tell us whom you like

AxeObsession: Fine, his name is George. George Glass.

BreadBoy: Oh please

AxeObsession: It is, he lives in town, he went to my school, and he was super cool

DrunkVictor: You're lying

AxeObsession: *whiny voice* No I'm not *stamps foot*

GirlonFire: Suuuure

PerfumeFish: Johanna, you're way outta George's league, I thought you'd like Phil Packer

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: OMG! ROFLMFAO! I love you so much Annie!

PerfumeFish: No? What about Warren Mulaney?

AxeObsession: Annie?!

Glimmer-ousGirl: Harvey Clinger?

Foxface: Alan Anthony?

LoveYourKnife: Buddy Hinton?

AxeObsession: Would you guys stop?

GirlonFire: Why did you lie to us Johanna? Did you make up George so we wouldn't find out you like Clark Tyson?

AxeObsession: Oh haha you're so funny

MahoganyQueen: So funny, that we drove right over the fence into the Dittmeyer's yard?

BreadBoy: LOL

Glimmer-ousGirl: Johanna? While you're over there will you bring back Peter's football? It ricocheted off Marcia's nose too hard

MahoganyQueen: But remember don't play ball in the house

AxeObsession: I'm out

DrunkVictor: NO! We need you for the square dance this Friday

BreadBoy: Yeah, you can't quit on us now. Winners never quit, and quitters never win

AxeObsession: Do you want me to leave? I could make you upset if I do

Volts: You can't upset us, not unless you try to step away from Katniss' shadow

AxeObsession: Katniss this, Katniss that. Katniss, Katniss, Katniss

AxeObsession: *gasp* see what you made me do?

GirlonFire: OMG Beetee, Peeta? Guess what? I just got _another_ award. This time it's for "The Most Shiny Award Keeper Ever". I gotta call Rue, she'll just flip!

BreadBoy: That's great Katniss

Volts: Great

GirlonFire: Oh don't worry Johanna, you'll find something you're good at sooner r later

PrincessOfSparkles: Yeah, and you're biggest accomplishment in life will be to marry someone who will annoy the heck out of your boss and almost get your fired

_AxeObsession has logged off_

HotterThanYou: Do you think we pushed her too hard?

Marvel-ousSpears: Hey at least we didn't pressure her to break mom's favorite vase, Effie even warned her not play ball in the house

**Thank you, thank you! You all rock! And I will give you each a Mockingjay pin for those of you who understood the Brady Bunch banter**


	14. The Trouble with Tributes

ButtercupFan: We should play truth or dare

HotterThanYou: Only problem, we wouldn't be able to see each other's dares, we're nowhere near each other

ButtercupFan: Fine, well how about we just do truths?

Marvel-ousSpears: No offence but that's kinda boring

ButtercupFan: Well… that's because… you're lame

PrincessOfSparkles: I'll drink to that

Marvel-ousSpears: …

HotterThanYou: LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL and 100x's more LOLs, you just got served

Glimmer-ousGirl: Yeah, you're the one to laugh

HotterThanYou: What do you mean?

Glimmer-ousGirl: Remember when you first met my family?

HotterThanYou: Oh please don't tell that story

Marvel-ousSpears: Oh please tell that story

Glimmer-ousGirl: Okay, well, one day my family thought it was a good idea to invite Cato over for dinner, to get to know him better. And so he was trying to be charming and when he walked in the door he said, "Glim, I thought I was going to meet your mother not your sister."

Marvel-ousSpears: Delightful

Glimmer-ousGirl: Oh he acted like he was, but when we ate dinner my father asked him when he should expect grandchildren

HotterThanYou: Oh dear lord

Glimmer-ousGirl: And he was so taken back by the question he spit hot coffee in my mother's face

Marvel-ousSpears: Burn!

HotterThanYou: Really? You had to go there?

Glimmer-ousGirl: Yes

HotterThanYou: Well I heard when Glimmer was younger, she was five, and she had to go to bathroom really badly. She raised her hand to go but none of her teachers saw her

Glimmer-ousGirl: Don't you dare

HotterThanYou: So she peed her pants and her teacher exclaimed, "Glimmer? Did you have an accident?" The whole class looked her way, and she was so embarrassed

GirlonFire: You know when Prim was younger our mom didn't have enough money to buy her underwear, and that was the one article of clothing that will never be a hand-me-down, so she tried to make hr some

ButtercupFan: No, no, no, no, no

GirlonFire: And, our mom sucks bricks at sewing and so the underwear were really, really big. And one day after school, by the way this is a hot day in June and she wore shorts to school, she came running toward me

ButtercupFan: Please, Katniss, I'm saying this in the nicest way possible, shut up

GirlonFire: No. And so her underwear fell down but she was still wearing her shorts, so she tried to keep both pulled up and she ran right passed me and headed straight for home. I was cracking up I could barely run after her

PrincessOfSparkles: Awe, poor Prim. I feel so bad for you. Once when I was in class, right before the 74th Games, a boy put his arm on my shoulder and, I wasn't comfortable with it and I wasn't comfortable with him, so I smacked his arm away, but I had a pencil in my hand so I accidentally stabbed him

HotterThanYou: How is that super embarrassing for you?

PrincessOfSparkles: It wasn't for me, but I'm sure it was for him. A girl stabbed him with a pencil and he screamed like Voldemort

BreadBoy: You know, after I tossed the bread to Katniss years ago, I was slapped, with pita bread, and I got a huge black eye. When I told my friends what happened they told the whole school that a girl punched me. When everyone asked whom, they said with a smug look, "his mommy."

AxeObsession: I wish my mom was there for my most embarrassing- wait did your mom actually slap you?

BreadBoy: Yes

AxeObsession: Okay- moment. It was my dad and my older and younger brothers and I. My mom was at a movie with my aunt Savannah and then they were going to a garden party thrown by my grandmother Anna.

HuntingHawthorne: What happened?

IRule: Does it have something to do with that time of the month?

LoveYourKnife: Would you stop bringing that up?

AxeObsession: I wish, I truly wish, I could say it didn't

IRule: Oh…

AxeObsession: It was the first time too. And so I called my mom and she talked to my dad. And nothing is more embarrassing then having to go to the store with your dad to get… you know

IRule: Poor Johanna, I know how you felt

AxeObsession: Did you do that for your daughter?

IRule: No

Marvel-ousSpears: Okay, so do I look like I'm old enough to be a father?

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: With your 40-year-old-man hair do yeah

Marvel-ousSpears: Damn

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Why?

Marvel-ousSpears: It started off with my mother giving me my own haircut then… well, one day at the Career Districts Fair, Clove, Cato, Glimmer and me were chillin'

ButtercupFan: No one says that anymore but all right

Marvel-ousSpears: And so Cato and Glimmer went off somewhere… and it was me and Clove. So when Clove saw something she wanted to do that I didn't I offered to stay and watch as she did whatever, like the gentleman I am

LoveYourKnife: Get on with the story; I've never heard this one before

Marvel-ousSpears: Fine. So then this random guy comes up to me and said "I wish my teenage daughter would do stuff like this with me"

Glimmer-ousGirl: Hahaha, wow, didn't see that one coming

Marvel-ousSpears: It was the worst day of my life, except that one time I lost my voice after trying to apologize to Rue for killing her. I couldn't talk for a week and a half

Volts: Okay then, well you know… maybe this isn't incredibly embarrassing but think about how I felt… I was too nervous to ask this girl out and so I had my friends do it for me

BreadBoy: Bad move

Volts: Yeah I know, and so my friends said she would have her answer by Friday, but she would have to tell me

GirlonFire: Did she say no?

Volts: No

Foxface: Did she say yes?

Volts: No

Marvel-ousSpears: Huh?

Volts: She never told me, so I waited all day to hear what she had to say and like the only thing I heard come from her mouth was 'Simple. The square root of pi is 1. 77245… and then to top it all off I tripped in front of her on accident

DrunkVictor: Man…

Volts: On her feet

HuntingHawthorne: Ooh…

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Well, when I first met Annie I thought she was so beautiful I couldn't even talk straight, so when she said "You must me one of my mentors, Finnick Odair right?" I answered her by saying, "I… um… nice t-t-to meet ya'll. Cheesecake."

PerfumeFish: Ha. I thought you were just hungry

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Well, I was, I was hungry for-

GirlonFire: Please there are children here

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Anyway, so Mags went up to talk to her for me and because I was still talking like an idiot she misinterpreted my words and basically told Annie I loved her

MahoganyQueen: I thought you did

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Oh I did, but I didn't want her to know that yet

RockBeatsScissors: Awkward

IRule: You know something similar happened to me, when I first met Cato I didn't comb my beard or eyebrows, I was absolutely humiliated

PerfumeFish: I was more humiliated when I was 12, and I wrote down a song about this boy I liked and then I lost the paper for it in school. I never found out if he saw it or not

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Oh, my poor baby, wait did he like you?

PerfumeFish: No

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: YES!

PerfumeFish: Huh?

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: If he did I never would've ended up with you

PerfumeFish: Yes you would have I stopped liking him three months later

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Oh, my poor baby

Foxface: You know, I threw up on my first date _ever_ and with a guy I really liked. He took me to an amusement park and after getting off a ride I threw up. I was sick for three days

LoveYourKnife: Who was your date?

Foxface: …Thresh

PrincessOfSparkles: I think I heard about that date, what color was your skirt again?

Foxface: Huh? Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Let's not bring that up. That was worse.

PrincessOfSparkles: Sorry

MahoganyQueen: What happened then?

RockBeatsScissors: We were walking and I accidentally stepped on her skirt, which was too long

Foxface: It was not too long

RockBeatsScissors: There should be a rule on how long a girls skirt can be

HotterThanYou: Yeah! Now we're talking

RockBeatsScissors: *glares at Cato*

HotterThanYou: Should I shut up now?

RockBeatsScissors: Yes

HotterThanYou: All right

LoveYourKnife: Go on

RockBeatsScissors: And when I stepped on her ball gown of a skirt, it fell down

Foxface: And to answer your question Rue it was a mint green

MahoganyQueen: I would have preferred that, of course I have the cliché embarrassing moment but when I went to the bathroom my skirt somehow got tucked into my underwear

DrunkVictor: When was that?

MahoganyQueen: Before the 74th Hunger Games reaping, that's why when you see me walk toward the stage in the beginning of the movie I'm not smiling

GirlonFire: I assume Haymitch's most embarrassing moment was when he took a header off the stage that year

DrunkVictor: That didn't happen

GirlonFire: Yeah it did

DrunkVictor: Oh, that must have been when I was too drunk too remember anything

GirlonFire: My most degrading experience was whenever Peeta said he loved me on national television

BreadBoy: Oh really…

GirlonFire: That has no effect on me now

BreadBoy: Humph

Glimmer-ousGirl: Male Gale? You're up

HuntingHawthorne: Okay, this is why I never told anyone this, but there was another reason why I came up with 'Male Gale'

Volts: Why?

HuntingHawthorne: Because you know how on bathroom walls you write the names of the people you think are the hottest in the school

Glimmer-ousGirl: I though that was only for girls

HuntingHawthorne: Well it wasn't. And one day I was just looking for updates and I saw a red heart and inside it read, "Gale Hawthorne is sexy and I know it"

GirlonFire: Oh my god

BreadBoy: You know that was probably a joke right?

HuntingHawthorne: That's what I thought until I saw Rotten Riley staring at me during coal dissection in class

_Nuts has logged on_

Nuts: Tick tock

Volts: Hey Wiress!

Nuts: Tick tock

Volts: What was your most embarrassing moment?

Nuts: Tick tock, tick tock, tock tick, tick, tick, tock tick, tick tocky tock

Volts: Ooh, that's awful

Everyone: Huh?

LoveYourKnife: You understood her?

Volts: Of course

MahoganyQueen: Well, what was her most embarrassing moment?

Volts: She was late for class and when she was running in the hall, she slipped on the mini-puddle in the room and grabbed a door handle for support but she ended up opening the door and the whole class saw her

Everyone else: Ooh is right

Nuts: Tick tock?

Volts: Yeah, what about Clove?

LoveYourKnife: I don't- I don't think this story is very appropriate for the others

PrincessOfSparkles: I've been in and seen The Hunger Games

ButtercupFan: I've seen Caillou

AxeObsession: Yeah come on

LoveYourKnife: No, it will scar you _all_ for life, you'd prefer to die in the Hunger Games

IRule: Oh come on

LoveYourKnife: Fine, one day I decided… not to where underwear and when I was lying on the couch during a party my parents threw I ended up falling asleep and my jeans' zipper came… undone. And just when you think that wasn't bad enough, my crush, whose parents where there, walked in and… I think that you've got the drift

_GirlonFire has logged off_

_BreadBoy has logged off_

_HuntingHawthorne has logged off_

_ButtercupFan has logged off_

_PrincessOfSparkles has logged off_

_Foxface has logged off_

_RockBeatsScissors has logged off_

_MahoganyQueen has logged off_

_Marvel-ousSpears has logged off_

_Nuts has logged off_

_Volts has logged off_

_Glimmer-ousGirl has logged off_

_HotterThanYou has logged off_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem has logged off_

_PerfumeFish has logged off_

_AxeObsession has logged off_

_DrunkVictor has logged off_

IRule: I don't think I understand

_LoveYourKnife has logged off_

IRule: What? I don't? *Sigh* *shouts in the distance* Plutarch? Where are my buffalo wings?

IRule has logged off

* * *

**Thank you, I posted another fun pole of my profile, I'll work it in soon, I already have a few ideas in mind. If you want to submit ideas I'm certainly open to that. Next chappie should be fun, like the one after that, and then comes that sprinkle of drama. Thank ya'll! Have a nice day/afternoon/evening/night! :)**


	15. Alphabet Game

PrincessOfSparkles: I'm incredibly bored

HuntingHawthorne: So am I

PrincessOfSparkles: We should play a game

ButtercupFan: What should we play?

PrincessOfSparkles: There's a game I know called the Alphabet Game. It where we go down the list of people and we say a letter and come up with a story that represents the word we picked. Like if I said A, I might pick the word Adorable and have to come up with a story, that is true to me, that has to do with the word I picked

GirlonFire: Sounds fun!

HotterThanYou: Sounds boring

RockBeatsScissors: *glares at Cato*

HotterThanYou: I think it's a great idea

BreadBoy: Cool, but we don't have 26 people, some would have to go again but that's not fair to the others

_GoldTeeth has logged on_

_BrutalKiller has logged on_

_ElegantCashmere has logged on_

_GuyGloss has logged on_

_LandmineLover has logged on_

_RyeBread has logged on_

Marvel-ousSpears: *looks at Cato* Sounds like friends of yours

Volts: Not to be rude but who are you?

GoldTeeth: You should know I stabbed you twice

LoveYourKnife: Enobaria!

BrutalKiller: Do you have to even ask?

HotterThanYou: Brutus!

Glimmer-ousGirl: It's easy to point out Gloss and Cashmere

LandmineLover: You know me Beetee

Volts: … oh Noah! Hi! How're you?

LandmineLover: Fine, you know after Cato killed me

Volts: Right!

LandmineLover: How's Wiress?

Nuts: Tick tock

LandmineLover: That's good

DrunkVictor: Was that a regular thing; for her to talk like that?

Volts: No. Remember she only started saying tick tock in the 75th Games? She would never complete her sentences so Ian here had to learn to understand her. By the way great job getting in with the Careers! I'm very impressed!

LandmineLover: Thanks!

HuntingHawthorne: RyeBread huh? You should hire him Peeta

BreadBoy: That'd be awesome!

RyeBread: I don't think you'd like me

BreadBoy: Why not?

RyeBread: I tried to kill Katniss

BreadBoy: What? You're banned from my bakery! You should be banned from District 12! By the way who are you?

RyeBread: I'm the boy from 9, aka Rye; my name wasn't announced until recently

BreadBoy: You tried to kill Katniss, I'm not gonna talk to you anymore

RyeBread: *sigh*

TheBeardMaster has logged on

TheBeardMaster: Ah, President Snow, I'm here for- well, well, well, look what the Games decided to make, Effie Trinket

MahoganyQueen: Seneca Crane

IRule: Ah, Seneca you're here! Why don't you play this alphabet game young Rue came up with

TheBeardMaster: I don't think so. I didn't come here to play stupid game

RockBeatsScissors: You wanna say that again?

TheBeardMaster: What? That she created a stupid kiddy game?

_TheBeardMaster has changed his/her profile status to uh-oh_

RockBeatsScissors has changed his/her profile status to uh-huh

TheBeardMaster: Katniss is your mother still a nurse?

GirlonFire: Because you insulted Rue? No she's not

TheBeardMaster: Yeah I'll play

PrincessOfSparkles: Great! Who'll start?

BreadBoy: How about you? You came up with the game

PrincessOfSparkles: All right. A is for… apple. Once my friend bit an apple twice and the shape ended up being a heart

RockBeatsScissors: B is for branch, often when I go for walks I get hit in the head with branches because I'm so tall

Marvel-ousSpears: C is for couch, when I was younger I was showing my mom that I could fall backwards onto the ouch, and my couch was very weird and so it had like a footrest thingy, and so when I fell I landed on the footrest and I shifted my tailbone

GoldTeeth: D is for danger, I once was walking on snow and the sign next to it said I shouldn't walk on it because it was slippery but I did it anyway, and when I did I almost fell off two times

GuyGloss E is for… um… elephant, once I saw a baby elephant go berserk because it was put in time out and I thought it would've ran past the fences and trampled me

Foxface: F… is for Forrest, one of the first guys I had a crush on and he made me believe he liked me and then in sixth grade asked out my best friend

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: G is for glamorous, because well, I'm glamorous

LandmineLover: H is for hand, and that's because my mom once slammed my hand in the door, almost breaking it

RyeBread: I is for iCarly, the show lost a lot of views, including mine, when Sam and Freddie broke up

TheBeardMaster: J is for jealousy, as a kid I used to get jealous of everyone who drew better pictures than I

ButtercupFan: K is for, ketchup, like one time I was going to a choir performance of mine after dinner, and when I tried to squirt ketchup on my food it sprayed all over my face, jeans, hair, and pretty much everywhere but my white shirt

ElegantCashmere: L would be for, llama. I used to have a code with my mom when I saw a cute boy or was talking about a cute boy but I didn't want him/them to know or find out we said his name was llama and when we saw a llama we called it the cute boy's name

LoveYourKnife: I have to say M stands for Million Dollars, the song by Miranda Cosgrove; I have to admit I like it

Volts: Let's see, N is for… Nancy Drew the games and TV show. I love to play/watch both

IRule: O is for one of my favorite Hannah Montana characters, Oliver Oken, I loved in He Could Be The One how he had that huge knot in his hair and Lilly was trying to get it out

PerfumeFish: P is for penguins; I have three penguin friends, Peggy, Anika, and Tommy

GirlonFire: I would say Q is for quick; I was the second fastest runner out of my friends and me in 6th grade

Glimmer-ousGirl: R is for Rumors, a lot of rumors were spread about me in 6th and 7th grade, and I hated everyone who spread them or spoke of them

AxeObsession: S is definitely for Steve, I had this teacher who looked like Steve from Blue's Clues and so my friends and me called him Steve, he hated it but signed my yearbook that year Steve, though it looked like stove

BreadBoy: T is for Thanksgiving; I always hated Thanksgiving, much like Chandler Bing, because I had to spend time with my family. Except my family hated me, well except for my dad. And one year my mom made dinner, so that would have to change my word to turban

MahoganyQueen: U is for umbrellas; I have two Twilight umbrellas but I don't use them, I stare at them

BrutalKiller: V is obviously for vanity chair, when I was a baby my parents got me a play vanity for Christmas and my dad fixed up the chair/stool whatever and he did terribly so when I sat down on it broke from underneath me

HotterThanYou: W is for the wind; it blows up girls' skirts

Glimmer-ousGirl: *glares evilly at Cato*

HotterThanYou: Which I never liked, it was a bad, bad thing. Terrible wind!

HuntingHawthorne: X is for Xenophilius Lovegood; my brother Vick thinks his name is Xylophone

DrunkVictor: Y is for Yak, as I kid I always wanted a pet yak

Nuts: Tick tock, tick tock

Volts: She says Z is for zipper because her jacket zippers always broke in the winter

Buttercup: Well we're done

PrincessOfSparkles: Well Mr. Crane was right, that wasn't fun

TheBeardMaster: What are you talking about that was the best time I ever had!

_PrincessOfSparkles has logged off_


	16. The Thanksgiving Turban Story

DrunkVictor: Okay, so let's revisit yesterday's alphabet game shall we?

PrincessOfSparkles: No, let's not

TheBeardMaster: Ah, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes

PrincessOfSparkles: You're weird, Sir

DrunkVictor: Peeta? Tell us the Thanksgiving/Turban story

MahoganyQueen: I really am intrigued by your choice of words

BreadBoy: I don't know you guys

GirlonFire: Please for me? *Bats eyes*

BreadBoy: Okay, *blushes maniacally*

HuntingHawthorne: Kiss up

GirlonFire: What'd you call me?

HuntingHawthorne: Katn- oh who am I kidding? Just look at my last comment

BreadBoy: Okay, it was a nice Thanksgiving Day, my brothers, father, and I were sitting in our living room playing Mad Libs, and that's when the smell hit

ButtercupFan: What?

BreadBoy: My mother was going to make dinner this year and she was going to make turkey for her and my father. The smell of white vinegar up the turkey's butt wafted in

LoveYourKnife: We're all trying so hard not to laugh

BreadBoy: It was so bad my brother Wheat thought Godzilla used a Port-a-potty that was in our kitchen

AxeObsession: I may have to leave

BreadBoy: I thought I would need a turban to keep the foul stench away. My dad was laughing so hard at that when I said that. I also said the smell wrapped around my head like a turban

LandmineLover: I'm gonna die all over again, except this time I'll be happy when I do

BreadBoy: Later on my father said 'Hey, maybe it'll go away' while he still laughed, and to that my reply was 'going away my turban'

_AxeObsession has changed his/her profile status to ROFL, BRB_

BreadBoy: I'm glad I amuse you!

ElegantCashmere: Continue on funny boy

BreadBoy: Then, grabbing my dad's shoulders tightly and looking up at him straight in the eyes and with a concerned expression I said 'Can I eat upstairs?' he thought that was humorous as well it took him a while before he replied with no

AxeObsession has returned to the conversation

GuyGloss: You're not so bad after all kid, yes; its amazing Gloss Flutter just complimented a District Twelve-ian

GoldTeeth: Your last name's Flutter? Like a butterfly kind of flutter?

GuyGloss: Shut up

IRule: Gloss please respect your elders

MahoganyQueen, Volts, DrunkVictor, TheBeardMaster, BrutalKiller: Hey! We're older than he is!

IRule: Yes well that makes you old

MahoganyQueen, Volts, DrunkVictor, TheBeardMaster, BrutalKiller, GoldTeeth: Hey!

Nuts: TICK TOCK Gloss!

ElegantCashmere: Hey, don't tick tock my brother, you stop watch

Nuts: Tough clocks

BrutalKiller: Tough clocks yourself

Volts: Okay, things are about to get very ugly

GirlonFire: They got ugly when President Snow joined the conversation

IRule: All right, you're going down Everdeen

GirlonFire: You said that before the big rebellion, and look where you ended up

PerfumeFish: Hell

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Annie?!

PerfumeFish: I'm using it as a place Finny, take a chill pill you melted snowman

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: I cannot believe she just said that to me

IRule: Oh yeah? Well you, Annie Stephanie Cresta Odair, will burn in the place this fire started from

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Watch it Old Man, I can take you out faster than Katniss can shoot an arrow

IRule: Well my lizard mutts took you out faster than you could blink

BreadBoy: WILL YOU ALL STFU SO I CAN FINISH MY STORY?!

*Silence*

BreadBoy: Thank you, so where was I? Oh yes, then I went to go spy on my mother to come up with any more funny phrases and when I couldn't I walked back over to my dad and said 'I'm all outta puns' he chortled even harder at that than most things I said that night. The end

*Silence*

BreadBoy: Well say something

*Silence*

HotterThanYou: I think we better not

BreadBoy: (Besides Katniss, Prim, Rue, and Annie) Ya'll suck

BreadBoy has logged off

IRule: I wonder if Panem would like to hear about Peeta's uprising?

_GirlonFire has logged off_

_ButtercupFan has logged off_

_RyeBread has logged off_

_MahoganyQueen has logged off_

_DrunkVictor has logged off_

_Nuts has logged off_

_Volts has logged off_

_ElegantCashmere has logged off_

_GuyGloss has logged off_

_LandmineLover has logged off_

_PrincessOfSparkles has logged off_

_RockBeatsScissors has logged off_

_Foxface has logged off_

_AxeObsession has logged off_

_PerfumeFish has logged off_

_GoldTeeth has logged off_

_BrutalKiller has logged off_

_HotterThanYou has logged off_

_Glimmer-ousGirl has logged off_

_Marvel-ousSpears has logged off_

_LoveYourKnife has logged off_

_TheBeardMaster has logged off_

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: You're stupid President Snow

IRule: You're going to wish you hadn't said that

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: What are you going to do? Kill me? You've already done that? Come on, bring it Oldie, do your worst… if you can get any worse to a dead person…

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem has logged off_

IRule: I have one word for you Odair. Yep. And that's 'overkill'. So watch your back. Punk.

**I also don't own anything else that is familiar in these chapters :)**


	17. Pervert, She's Only 13

ButtercupFan: I think you better watch out for Katniss

AxeObsession: Why?

ButtercupFan: She always gets upset when boys stare at me

BreadBoy: Well you're really young so I can see how that would bother her

GirlonFire: *grumbles to self*

HotterThanYou: What happened today Katniss?

BreadBoy: Cato

GirlonFire: These teenage boys were staring at Prim today

DrunkVictor: They're teenagers, that's incredibly bad how?

GirlonFire: They were probably 18-19

DrunkVictor: Oh

GirlonFire: Yeah. I was about ready to rip their heads off. Or worse, slap 'em

ButtercupFan: They _were_ creepy

GirlonFire: From now on, I'm going to be your bodyguard; I'll make sure no guy even dares to glance at you

ButtercupFan: Ugh

LandmineLover: What if I wanted to look at her?

GirlonFire: Then _I_ will snap your neck

_RyeBread has logged on_

GirlonFire: You want to look at my sister? Huh? Well do you?

RyeBread: Uh, I don't even know your sister

GirlonFire: Oh yeah? Well keep your eyes off her you pervert, she's only 13

RyeBread: Again, I don't know your sister

GirlonFire: 1. Yes you do, and 2. Good, let's keep it that way

RyeBread: How do I know your sister?

HuntingHawthorne: She's ButtercupFan

GirlonFire: GALE!

HuntingHawthorne: WHAT?

GirlonFire: Don't give away her identity

HuntingHawthorne: Sorry Agent Double O 12

GirlonFire: *scoffs* yuh-huh, Prim change your username

ButtercupFan: But if I change my username he'll still be able to figure out who I am. 1) You told me to change it and 2) no one else would have changed theirs

GirlonFire: Good point. Everyone change your username

Everyone: No

GirlonFire: Fine, then Rye, I'll erase your memory using this super cool technology Beetee made

Volts: I have no idea what you're talking about

GirlonFire: Play along; otherwise he might think I'm lying

Volts: *rolls eyes* Sorry Agent Double O 12, it's not ready yet

GirlonFire: What are you talking about?

Volts: You said play along, so I'm playing along that it's not ready yet

RyeBread: I'm so confused

GirlonFire: Great! Peeta erase this conversation, quick. Wait, I guess I will only execute those only staring if they're older. How old are you Rye, and have you seen her? Because all young ones won't stand a chance

ButtercupFan: How will/does that work out?

GirlonFire: I'll make it work

RyeBread: I've seen her on television through Heaven

GirlonFire: Okay, so how old are you?

RyeBread: Fourteen

GirlonFire: All right, you're done

RyeBread: Wait, what? I'm not attracted to her

GirlonFire: Why is she not worthy enough? Jackass

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Katniss?

MahoganyQueen: Very rude! Manners!

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Watch your language in front of Annie!

GirlonFire: Effie: Thanks for the reminder the 47th time and Finnick: I will and shut up, this is very important

GirlonFire: Now Rye? Would you like a window or aisle seat when you make your way to Hell for looking at my sister?

RyeBread: I'm scared, I'm only 14

GirlonFire: Yeah you should've thought that through before you looked at her and opened your mouth and inserted your flat foot

RyeBread: I don't need this, I could leave

GirlonFire: Not before this fire lights you

_RyeBread has logged off_

GirlonFire: Oh I don't think so

GirlonFire: I'm coming for you

_GirlonFire has logged off_

AxeObsession, LoveYourKnife, Glimmer-ousGirl, ElegantCashmere: You better watch out, you better not stare, at Primrose Everdeen 'cause her sister's right there, Katniss Everdeen will scare you to death


	18. MSN of Our Lives

BrutalKiller: I feel that I missed out on a lot

Volts: You did

BrutalKiller: Like what?

HotterThanYou: We talked about first crushes

GuyGloss: Paris Hilton, alright

HuntingHawthorne: Current crushes

ElegantCashmere: Nick Jonas, go on

Marvel-ousSpears: Ewww, I helped Johanna discover her feelings for Beetee

GoldTeeth: Gross

AxeObsession: I don't like him, that's what I discovered that I already knew

RockBeatsScissors: We've had some pretty awkward times

PrincessOfSparkles: You can say that again

DrunkVictor: I wonder what'll happen next…

GirlonFire: Don't ask

_TrIButE3 has logged on_

_CareersRockYourSocks has logged on_

_FuzzHead has logged on_

_FoxLover has logged on_

_I'mAGirlThanks has logged on_

_NonKnifeStealer has logged on_

_Look theShorty has logged on_

_TwoAgedTributeBoy has logged on_

_GirlWhoStartedFires has logged on_

_IDon'tKnow has logged on_

_GrainGirl74 has logged on_

_CowgirlCasanova has logged on_

_SadlyCrippled has logged on_

LoveYourKnife: Who are you?

IDon'tKnow: I don't know

HotterThanYou: You don't know?

SadlyCrippled: We're the tributes from the 74th Games

PrincessOfSparkles: Please tell me this is my reoccurring nightmare

GoldTeeth: I don't think it is Rute

PrincessOfSparkles: Rue

GoldTeeth: Who cares?

BreadBoy: Why did he say he didn't know?

GirlWhoStartedFires: That's all he knows how to say. Right Fuller?

IDon'tKnow: I don't know

BrutalKiller: What are your names?

TrIButE3: Mailey

FuzzHead: Breck

Glimmer-ousGirl: Like that really old shampoo?

FuzzHead: Yeah

GuyGloss: That explains your afro

CareersRockYourSocks: Haha, good one! I'm Marina

HotterThanYou: I thought your name was Tara

CareersRockYourSocks: No that's what you called me because you didn't bother to learn my name

FoxLover: I'm Jayson. Remember me Finch?

Foxface: You hit on me every ten minutes how can I forget?

RockBeatsScissors: Hey Jayson do you like rocks?

FoxLover: Yeah! I collect them!

RockBeatsScissors: I'm about to give you another one

FoxLover: Awesome! Thanks man!

RockBeatsScissors: Trust me, the pleasure is all mine

NonKnifeStealer: Cato knows me. He thought I stole his knife when I didn't

HotterThanYou: I know that now… *sigh*

NonKnifeStealer: Oh it's okay man; I forgive you

I'mAGirlThanks: Tamora

IRule: Why is that your username Tamora?

I'mAGirlThanks: People think I look manly so they call me man-woman. I'm just clarifying my gender

TwoAgedTributeBoy: Kristof. And to clear up confusion and to make a long story short, I was given a different age in the Tribute Guide from the movie

Look theShorty: Regina. I'm a 16-year-old and am 4'11

GirlWhoStartedFires: I'm Savannah and IDon'tKnow is Fuller

GrainGirl74: I'm Demetria

SadlyCrippled: I'm Barney

CowgirlCasanova: Susan

MahoganyQueen: Susan? Do you know what Casanova means?

CowgirlCasanova: No *looks it up shyly*

TheBeardMaster: I looked at Susan in the Tribute Guide and she looks like a hamster

CowgirlCasanova has changed her username to Cowgirl

Cowgirl: Thanks… MahoganyQueen

MahoganyQueen: It's my job

DrunkVictor: I thought your job was to annoy me endlessly

MahoganyQueen has blocked DrunkVictor from the conversation

GirlonFire: Effie… you're my idol!

HuntingHawthorne: So what districts are you from?

TrIButE3: 3

CareersRockYourSocks, FuzzHead: 4

FoxLover: 5

I'mAGirlThanks, NonKnifeStealer: 6

TwoAgedTributeBoy, Look theShorty: 7

IDon'tKnow: I don't know

GirlWhoStartedFires: We're from 8

GrainGirl74: 9

SadlyCrippled, Cowgirl: 10

Marvel-ousSpears: Well, awesome

FoxLover: So, Finch, you seein' anyone?

Foxface: Yeah, not you

FoxLover: Oh Finch you're so funny

Foxface: Okay, yeah Jayson leave me alone

FoxLover: Never my sweet

Foxface: say that again and I'll go all Kelly Garrett on your butt

Look theShorty: I think she's serious

FoxLover: Don't be stupid, she's just playing hard to get

Foxface: No, I'm just trying to play easy to get away

FoxLover: You're so cute!

_Foxface has logged off_

FoxLover: Don't worry, I'll find you then I'll follow you anywhere

RockBeatsScissors: Then I'll follow _you_ anywhere

CeceliaIsBreakingHearts has logged on

CeceliaIsBreakingHearts: Super cute!

GirlWhoStartedFires: Ah, Cecelia!

CeceliaIsBreakingHearts: Savannah, Fuller! How're you?

GirlWhoStartedFires: Good

IDon'tKnow: I don't know

CeceliaIsBreakingHearts: Aww!

DrunkVictor would like to be added in the conversation. Accept or Decline?

ButtercupFan: Decline

DrunkVictor has been declined, thank you

Glimmer-ousGirl: No, thank you

CeceliaIsBreakingHearts: Now hang on, my maternal side will come out now. Savannah, I told you not to start that fire…

GirlWhoStartedFires: I'm sorry Cecelia I was cold and- wait, Woof said it was okay to

CeceliaIsBreakingHearts: the man was 75; you should've listened to me

GirlWhoStartedFires: I know

CeceliaIsBreakingHearts: Okay. Now friend Cecelia is here!

_OneHandStump has logged on_

OneHandStump: Good, now that fun will start

_D11IsMyHome has logged on_

D11IsMyHome: Chaff, why is that your username?

OneHandStump: Well it's true, and DrunkVictor was taken. Speaking of DrunkVictor where is Haymitch?

GrainGirl74: He's been blocked from the conversation

OneHandStump: Well let's un-block him

PrincessOfSparkles: No!

D11IsMyHome: Rue!

PrincessOfSparkles: Seeder!

OneHandStump: Why don't you want him in the convo?

CareersRockYourSocks: No one really likes him

TwoAgedTributeBoy: He creeped out many

I'mAGirlThanks: And we're all more comfortable this way

OneHandStump: Oh, well okay. Hey Thresh!

PrincessOfSparkles: He might not answer you. He's to busy glaring at Jayson

D11IsMyHome: Why?

PrincessOfSparkles: Jayson was hitting on Thresh's girlfriend

D11IsMyHome: He has a girlfriend?! That's my tribute! *Gives virtual hug to Thresh*

RockBeatsScissors: Hi Seeder *doesn't look away from Jayson*

OneHandStump: Of course he says hi to you

D11IsMyHome: Everyone does

OneHandStump: You're the oldie but goodie

D11IsMyHome has blocked OneHandStump from the conversation

_StupidForceField has logged on_

StupidForceField: Man, running head first into a force field sure gives you a headache

AxeObsession: Blight!

StupidForceField: Hey Johanna! You know even though we didn't know each other really well, I missed you so much *wants to give Johanna a hug*

Volts: *scoffs*

AxeObsession: Oh go back to Wiress

Volts: *mumbles* it's times like these that slight crush kicks in

Foxface has logged on

FoxLover: You're back my Juliet, oh how I've missed-

Foxface has blocked FoxLover from the conversation

Foxface: Beetee, I can't believe I'm going to say this but will you hack into his account and change his password?

Volts: Sure it'll give me something to do

Foxface: Thank you

_Volts has changed his profile status to BRB_

DrunkVictor would liked to be added in the conversation. Accept or Decline?

IDon'tKnow: I don't know

SadlyCrippled: Decline

DrunkVictor has been declined, thank you

TrIButE3: You're welcome

Volts has returned to the conversation

StupidForceField: I _really_ like you Johanna

AxeObsession: *smiles/blushes*

Volts: Let's see, 7 across, 6 letters, a disease that withers plants, is one definition and another is a suck up to women, um… let's see… Blight

AxeObsession: Jealous lump

Volts: No I'm not

AxeObsession: Yes you are

Volts: No I'm not

AxeObsession: Yes you are

Volts: No I'm not

AxeObsession: Yes you are

Volts: No I'm not

AxeObsession: Yes, you are

StupidForceField: This is awkward isn't it?

IDon'tKnow: I don't know

AxeObsession: Would you shut up?

GirlWhoStartedFires: Look, you made him cry

CeceliaIsBreakingHearts has blocked AxeObsession from the conversation

GirlonFire: Oh my

*SILENCE*

DrunkVictor wants to be added in the conversation. Accept or Decline?

FuzzHead: For crying out loud—

NonKnifeStealer: For all the love that is pure in Panem just accept him

DrunkVictor has been added to the conversation

DrunkVictor: Whoa, what happened here?

BreadBoy: Too, too much

DrunkVictor: Effie?

MahoganyQueen: Yes?

DrunkVictor: …-…- I'm sorry…

MahoganyQueen: Apology accepted

DrunkVictor: It's not your fault you're naturally annoying

MahoganyQueen has blocked DrunkVictor from the conversation


	19. Pick Up Lines are for Losers

Chapter 19. Pick up Lines Are For Losers (Juliet and Juliet)

_Foxface has logged on_

_FoxLover has logged on_

_Marvel-ousSpears has logged on_

_LoveYourKnife has logged on_

FoxLover: Hey Finis it hot in here or is it just you?

Foxface: Depends how many degrees it is at your place

FoxLover: Why don't you come on over to find out

Foxface: Why don't you find another yahoo to do that?

Marvel-ousSpears: Clove? Did you know if you drop a tear in the ocean the day you find it is the day I'll stop loving you?

LoveYourKnife: Nice try

FoxLover: You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall... is in love with me

Foxface: Thank you William Shakespeare

Marvel-ousSpears: Who?

LoveYourKnife: Most girls like guys who read poetry; it shows they're sensitive, yet I don't

Marvel-ousSpears: Hey I didn't know who he was; do I get a better shot with you?

LoveYourKnife: The only shot you'll get from me involves my knife and myself

FoxLover: Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?

Marvel-ousSpears: So you think you can win?

LoveYourKnife: You still sit on Santa's lap? Ouch

Marvel-ousSpears: I still sit on Santa's lap

LoveYourKnife: …

FoxLover: Awesome!

Foxface: …

Marvel-ousSpears: I just really doused my chances with you huh?

LoveYourKnife: You did from the moment I saw you

Marvel-ousSpears: Okay, so you don't believe in love at first sight. I get it. It's cool. Want me to walk by again?

LoveYourKnife: I've seen you enough times to know if I was in love with you. I'm not

FoxLover: People call me Jayson, but you can call me Tonight!

Foxface: All right, that might actually work. In fact it will

FoxLover: Yesssssssssss!

Foxface: Yeah, you keep dreaming. I must go meet my boyfriend for a date, bye Clove, Marvel, Tonight

FoxLover: Sweetie, you don't have to go anywhere, I'm right here

Foxface: I'm so in the verge of slapping you with raw meat

FoxLover: Was your Dad a baker? Because you've got a nice set of buns

Foxface: No but Peeta's dad is

Marvel-ousSpears: Hey Clove?

LoveYourKnife: I thought I got enough of this

Marvel-ousSpears: Your eyes are bluer than the Atlantic Ocean, and baby I'm lost at sea!

LoveYourKnife: You really are stupid huh? My eyes are brown

Marvel-ousSpears: Your eyes are browner than chocolate, and they're hot 'cause your eyes are melting me

LoveYourKnife: Oh my god

Marvel-ousSpears: You have to give me credit, I made that one up I didn't get that off the Internet

FoxLover: Do you have any raisins? No? How about a date?

Foxface: Ugh. I'm sorry, but Jayson I'm never going out with you

FoxLover: If women were trophies, you'd be first place!

Foxface, LoveYourKnife: That's insulting

Marvel-ousSpears: You remind me of a magnet, because you sure are attracting me over here

LoveYourKnife: Let it go

Marvel-ousSpears: I bet you $40 you're gonna turn me down

LoveYourKnife: You're right, where's my money?

Marvel-ousSpears: Are you always going to say no to me?

LoveYourKnife: To what you never asked me out?

Marvel-ousSpears: Will you go out with me?

LoveYourKnife: No

Marvel-ousSpears: Will you go out with me?

LoveYourKnife: No

Marvel-ousSpears: Will you go out with me?

LoveYourKnife: No

Marvel-ousSpears: Will you go out with me?

LoveYourKnife: If I say yes will you shut up?

Marvel-ousSpears: Yes

LoveYourKnife: Fine, yes

Marvel-ousSpears: Really?

LoveYourKnife: So your stupid pick up lines will stop coming? Sure

Marvel-ousSpears: *giggles and jumps up and down like a girl* Alright, well I'll see you at seven

LoveYourKnife: Well, Glimmer will never believe this one

_LoveYourKnife has logged off_

_Marvel-ousSpears has logged off_

FoxLover: Roses are red, violets are blue, how would you like it if I came home with you?

Foxface: My boyfriend and me wouldn't like that very much

FoxLover: Will you quit talking about me like I'm in a different room?

Foxface: 7 things, 1. You're not my boyfriend

2. You'll never be my boyfriend

3. I don't want you to be my boyfriend

4. My boyfriend wouldn't want you to be my boyfriend

5. You need to stop hitting on me all the time

6. Leave me alone

And 7.

_Foxface has logged off_

FoxLover: Well, try, try again


	20. They Are Family

GirlonFire: I'm so bored right now

*SILENCE/5 minutes later*

GirlonFire: Seriously. That's just sad I've been staring at this screen for five minutes and no one's come on

*SILENCE/5 minutes later*

GirlonFire: Fine, if someone doesn't get on in the next two minutes I'm getting off

*1 minute 55 seconds later*

_PrincessOfSparkles has logged on_

GirlonFire: Thank you Panem!

PrincessOfSparkles: What?

GirlonFire: Nothing. So what's up? How was your Father's Day?

PrincessOfSparkles: Okay. You see my dad left my mom when she was pregnant with me and so she remarried and so all those siblings you saw during the victory tour are my half brothers and sisters, and because they're five of them they spent time with their dad and I had to spend my Father's Day with my biological dad who sucks

GirlonFire: I'm sorry to hear that

PrincessOfSparkles: He took me to some kind of weird convention in District 1, it was boring, and oh but the best part was guess who I saw in an elevator

GirlonFire: Who?

PrincessOfSparkles: Guess

GirlonFire: Dakota Fanning?

PrincessOfSparkles: No

GirlonFire: Ashley Greene?

PrincessOfSparkles: No

GirlonFire: Emma Watson?

PrincessOfSparkles: No

GirlonFire: Evanna Lynch?

PrincessOfSparkles: No, you'll never guess

GirlonFire: Why'd you ask me to?

PrincessOfSparkles: Hehehe, Kate Hudson

GirlonFire: You saw Kate Hudson?! That's so cool!

PrincessOfSparkles: She gave me mascara

GirlonFire: That's totally cool, but why?

PrincessOfSparkles: Well she was handing out makeup from her new line and I don't think she realized she handed me mascara, but I'll keep it forever. Hey I'm going to go tell Prim, I'll tell you more later!

GirlonFire: All right! Oh hey, can I meet Kate Hudson?

PrincessOfSparkles: I can't guarantee you that

GirlonFire: Can I touch your mascara?

PrincessOfSparkles: I can't guarantee you that either

_PrincessOfSparkles has logged off_

_RockBeatsScissors has logged on_

GirlonFire: Hey Thresh! How was your Father's Day

RockBeatsScissors: All right. I had to hang out with my dad which wasn't all that cool

GirlonFire: Um.. not to be rude or anything but didn't your dad pass away?

RockBeatsScissors: No, he just changed districts when I was six, after he left my sister, my mom, and me

GirlonFire: I'm sorry about that, so what'd you do?

RockBeatsScissors: Well we went to this really boring convention and in the elevator we saw Kate Hudson and while she was giving people, yes people not just girls, makeup from her new make up line she gave me an eyelash curler, which is extremely weird, I mean look at me. Do I look like I need an eyelash curler?

GirlonFire: No, not at all. But that's cool you got to meet Kate Hudson! Wait, where have I heard this before? Déjà vu?

RockBeatsScissors: Um… I don't- I don't know, hey maybe I'll go tell Rue what I did

GirlonFire: Okay have fun

_RockBeatsScissors has logged off_

GirlonFire: Wow they both went with their dads to a convention and saw Kate Hudson. Well maybe it's a different convention, maybe she went to a lot that day, he never said it was in District 1 or that he saw Rue

GirlonFire: But he did get flustered when I said I heard this moment before… hmm, the plot is getting a twist and a turn

GirlonFire: Oh well, it's cool they both saw Kate Hudson with their dads

_IRule has logged on_

GirlonFire: Don't tell me you spend Father's Day with your dad

IRule: No, but listen very closely Katniss, it is vital that you know

GirlonFire: If you give me another raspberry Snow I swear I'll beat you down

IRule: No, that's not it

GirlonFire: Then get on with it, I haven't got all day

IRule: Yet you stare at a computer screen for almost 12 minutes

GirlonFire: Get on with it

IRule: *Sings* we are family

GirlonFire: Huh?

IRule: Think of your friend Rue

GirlonFire: Thresh is my friend too

IRule: Okay well think of him as well

GirlonFire: Okay

IRule: *sings* I got my half sister with me

*Silence*

GirlonFire: What are you saying?

IRule: *Sings* we are family, I got my half sister with me

GirlonFire: You can't tell but I'm giving you a very funky look right now

IRule: *sings* we are family, what did Rue and Thresh say to you?

GirlonFire: They said they hung out with their dads

IRule: But they both saw Kate Hudson at a weird convention, their "dads" left their mothers, Thresh was six when his dad left, how many years between Rue and Thresh are there?

GirlonFire: Six

IRule *hums 'We Are Family'*

GirlonFire: This is my aha moment, OMP

IRule: Mh-hmm what do ya got?

GirlonFire: Rue and Thresh, are half brother and sister!

IRule: *nods head approvingly*

GirlonFire has changed her status profile to just found out about my two friends and am now going to faint

IRule: Oh Katniss…

**Hey, I'm so happy with those reviews and thank you all for reviewing! I got almost ten! You all rock! Again I don't own The Hunger Games, but I do own Kate Hudson's makeup line, because, well, I made it up I'll try to update soon, I might do that later, but start to expect less updates because I have to go to stupid school on the 5th and only get there days a week to update, so lame**


	21. It started with Laura and Carl

_Everyone has logged on_

_80Rock has logged on_

PerfumeFish: Mags?!

80Rock: Hiya girlie

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Mags!

GirlonFire: Mags, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you back in-

80Rock: It doesn't matter now sweetheart

GirlonFire: Mags you do rock

OneHandStump: Oh, it's so annoying, only having one hand

Volts: You should have gotten a prosthetic one

OneHandStump: I didn't see the use, now I do. I should go buy a nub cap

Marvel-ousSpears: Nub cap, it's a weird phrase

ElegantCashmere: It is, don't you think Glimmer?

Glimmer-ousGirl: I guess so, but people really need nub caps, to keep their nubs warm

OneHandStump: LOL

GuyGloss: Got a problem with the words nub cap, Glim?

Glimmer-ousGirl: No, not al all

Marvel-ousSpears: That's not what I heard

Glimmer-ousGirl: Marvel, shut up

HotterThanYou: What are you talking about?

Marvel-ousSpears: Laura, needed nub caps

GrainGirl74: What are nub caps?

IDon'tKnow: I don't know

ButtercupFan: What are nub caps?

D11IsMyHome: Nub caps are caps that you put on nubs

TrIButE3: Give us an example

LandmineLover: Like if you're missing a hand or an arm you put a nub cap over to keep it warm

Cowgirl: Oh

FuzzHead: Whose Laura?

GuyGloss: The only District 1-ian who doesn't have a name like the rest of us

80Rock: She won the Hunger Games two years after I did

Marvel-ousSpears: Laura is the wife of Harris Wicker. They have one daughter Suzie. Laura is Glimmer's grandmother

ElegantCashmere: You aren't embarrassed you know someone who needed two nub caps?

Glimmer-ousGirl: ….

LoveYourKnife: She needed TWO? What happened?

80Rock: The arena was a zoo, and she fed her hands to bears

Glimmer-ousGirl: *sighs*

Marvel-ousSpears: Now everyone knows who Laura is, happy?

Glimmer-ousGirl: Marvel Jack Quaid. Why would you tell them something like that?

Marvel-ousSpears: We were on the conversation of nub caps, thought I'd bring it up

Glimmer-ousGirl: Well I know your dirty little secret

Marvel-ousSpears: You know I went out with Clove?

Everyone: What?

LoveYourKnife: What?

HotterThanYou: What?

Glimmer-ousGirl: I was talking about Carl

Marvel-ousSpears: So was I

BreadBoy: What is going on here?

IDon'tKnow: … I know

GirlWhoStartedFires, CeceliaIsBreakingHearts: Ah, Fuller you know how to say something besides I don't know!

CeceliaIsBreakingHearts: I'm so proud of you!

IDon'tKnow: I know

HuntingHawthorne: Whose Carl?

Glimmer-ousGirl: He was this old man who lived in District 1, he won the Hunger Games many, many years ago. And when he was visiting his family he was run over by a car. He had to live in a fridge after that, because fridges in 1 are so frickin' big, and he was a really, really tiny man. 4'10 was he?

IDon'tKnow: I don't know

SadlyCrippled: Aw man he converted back

Look theShorty: Who was Carl?

Glimmer-ousGirl: He was this guy, he ended up in the real-estate biz and um… he never had bathrooms in the houses he sold

I'mAGirlThanks: That's great but who was/is he?

Glimmer-ousGirl: Marvel's grandfather

FoxLover: Oh. Hey Finch, are you a magician? Because every time I look at you everyone else disappears

Foxface: Interesting how he can switch topics just like that

RockBeatsScissors: Jayson? Roses are red, violets are blue, the more times you hit on Finch the harder I'm going to punch you. Fear me and my mighty rock

FoxLover: Yeah right, you killed no one

TwoAgedTributeBoy, LoveYourKnife: *scoffs* you just weren't around for it

FoxLover: You don't scare me

RockBeatsScissors: I will if you hit on my girlfriend again

GoldTeeth: So both of you have victor relatives with health issues?

Marvel-ousSpears, Glimmer-ousGirl: Yes

BrutalKiller: You went out with Marvel?

LoveYourKnife: *sigh* yes, but did I say I wanted to again? No, I didn't

Marvel-ousSpears: So you don't?

LoveYourKnife: Right

Marvel-ousSpears: That's not gonna stop me from sta-

LoveYourKnife: Were you going to say stalking me?

Marvel-ousSpears: No

_LoveYourKnife has logged off_

TheBeardMaster: I used to be stalked in high school

MahoganyQueen: He actually was, it was a very peaceful imaginative place where that happened, it was called Seneca's dreams

TheBeardMaster: Even you were there

MahoganyQueen: Get away from me

TheBeardMaster: I'm nowhere near you

MahoganyQueen: I know but still

ButtercupFan: I've stalked someone before

GirlonFire: Primrose Willow Everdeen, you did what?

ButtercupFan: I still do actually; he looks like Cam Gigandet, but with dark hair. I gave him pork rinds for Christmas

FoxLover: Wow! Bright light, did you just smile Finch or was that the sun?

Foxface: Do your thing honey

RockBeatsScissors: Roses are red, violets are blue, Jayson you're gonna die soon because I warned you. Taste the fury of the rock you're about to see

FoxLover's account has been deleted forever

Foxface: I wasn't expecting that but okay

RockBeatsScissors: Hey, it wasn't my fault I fell in love. You're the one that tripped me

PrincessOfSparkles: Awwww

GirlonFire: Yes, I'm learning a lot about Thresh today

RockBeatsScissors: Huh?

GirlonFire: Okay well maybe, only **half** as much as I claim, wouldn't you say Prim **sister** dear?

ButtercupFan: What are you talking about?

DrunkVictor: Thresh is a half sister?

AxeObsession: I think he has a half sister

GirlonFire: My dear friend Johanna you are correct

StupidForceField: Who would it be?

GirlonFire: *Sarcasm* me. Who do you think it is?

StupidForceField: I don't know that's why I asked

_I'mNoDog has logged on_

I'mNoDog: what's going on here?

CeceliaIsBreakingHearts: Well we're all discussing family, dates, deaths… and speaking of deaths Woof, why did you tell Savannah it was okay to start a fire in the Hunger Games?

_I'mNoDog has logged off_

CeceliaIsBreakingHearts: Yeah you better sign off; Maternal and Friend Cecelia are gone. Here comes Tribute Cecelia

_Everyone has logged off_

CeceliaIsBreakingHearts: No, come back. Tribute Cecelia is only meant for Woof, Friend Cecelia is here for the rest of you, and even Maternal Cecelia is here for the young ones, I… oh man…


	22. That'll Never Be A Hit

Marvel-ousSpears: I know what you're gonna say but it's not a pick up line

LoveYourKnife: Will you ever stop?

HotterThanYou: I wouldn't Marvel

GirlonFire: What is it?

HotterThanYou: He's gonna sing to her

Foxface: Too bad I didn't make some popcorn

Foxface: … actually, too bad I didn't bring a camera

Marvel-ousSpears: Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but go out with me, please Clove baby

LoveYourKnife: I already told you I'm not going out with you again

ButtercupFan: I hate Call Me Maybe

Volts: Yet you like James

IRule: Who's he?

ButtercupFan: He meant the song by Allstar Weekend

LoveYourKnife: All right I have a song to sing

HotterThanYou: This ought to be fun!

LoveYourKnife: If I was your girlfriend, you know I'd let you go. I could show you places you never wanna know, I could go on if you wanted me to, but what I planned ahead I don't think that's what you do

Marvel-ousSpears: Do you want me to cry?

CareersRockYourSocks: I'm so glad you made time to see me. If I could I'd live with my family. I haven't seen them in a while. I hope you're good, busier than ever; we can't talk about your work, or our weather. Your daughter's gone, and I know why. Because the last time you saw me, we had to say our goodbyes. I promised I'd win, but I guess I was born to die. So this is me standing here singing like I never have, I'm sorry that I let you down. You now I'd love to go back to our District 4 town. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing I took the sword when I had the chance. Now it is goodbye District 4; the home that was mine. You know I'd go back to District 4 anytime.

CareersRockYourSocks: Did that do anything for ya Marvel?

Marvel-ousSpears: No

CareersRockYourSocks: You are one heartless little boy… how can you not like Back to December?

PrincessOfSparkles: Here I got it…you say you're sorry, that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to. You pace on the floor because you know I won't forgive you. I sing this song when the days drag on. I'm a stupid girl; I should've known, I should've known. I never should have screams loudly, because it drew attention to me. This ain't District 1, it is The Hunger Games. I was a dreamer before you came to shoot down. Now because of you, I won't get a white horse, to come around

Marvel-ousSpears: You have such a pretty voice…

GuyGloss: Are you crying?

Marvel-ousSpears: No…

GuyGloss: I'm sitting right next to you dude

Marvel-ousSpears: Then why'd you ask?

GuyGloss: I wanted to embarrass you

FoxLover: I'd never embarrass you Fin

Foxface: How'd you get back here? I thought you w- I'm mean you're account was deleted?

FoxLover: I have my sources

Foxface: Great

FoxLover: Here is my rendition, ladies and gentlemen; of I'll be There for You by The Rememberandts… So no one told you you'd be in The Hunger Games? You think you'll never win, that the odds won't go your way. Come on Fin this is the 24th centaury here, but do know that even though you won't be victor this year…

Foxface: Gee, thanks a bunch

FoxLover: I'll do anything for you, when the cannons start to blow, I'll do anything for you, except leave you alone, I'll do anything for you, because I know you love me too

Foxface: 1st. Only in your dreams, 2nd, here's my version of Lick It Up

Foxface: You never wanted to know me better, but you hit on me every time we were in a room together. Every time you asked me on a date, I said one word that never changed. You don't understand the word I used do you? Well, look it up, look it up. Oh. It was only one word. Look it up, look it up. No. Look it up, look it up. Come on, get over it. Look it up, look it up. It was no.

RockBeatsScissors: Jayson? My song is very… short, sweet, and to the point. Want to hear it?

FoxLover: Yeah!

RockBeatsScissors: I will, I will kill you. (It repeats over and over and over and over)

FoxLover: Rockin' song man!

I'mAGirlThanks, NonKnifeStealer, Look theShorty, TwoAgedTributeBoy, IDon'tKnow, GirlWhoStartedFires, GrainGirl74, RyeBread, SadlyCrippled, and Cowgirl: We would like to sing a song too, if that's all right?

IRule: Why not? There's nothing else for you to do around here

I'mAGirlThanks, NonKnifeStealer, Look theShorty, TwoAgedTributeBoy, IDon'tKnow, GirlWhoStartedFires, GrainGirl74, RyeBread, SadlyCrippled, and Cowgirl: Pulled out of school, hope in hands, we were brought into the Hunger Games. We had one thing to lose, which was our life. And half of us did, but come on we tried.

IRule: That was enough, thanks

GrainGirl74: We didn't finish; we even had a dance routine scheduled too

IRule: Yeah, well too bad we didn't get to that huh? Moving on

CeceliaIsBreakingHearts: Oh come on, let them finish; they were great!

IRule: You just want your tributes to continue. Well guess what, they didn't very far in the Games either, sucka

CeceliaIsBreakingHearts: I didn't… that… Woof had… ugh. Fine… I loved Shaun Cassidy's Teen Dream BTW, Simple plan, it's our tributes, divided by the fire she'd start, multiply the Careers to rip her family apart. It wasn't happy. We lost both of them in 8 hours. Oh no. I understood the first death. So I wished Savannah the best. Woof, don't tell her that and I'm sorry but Einstein just isn't you. Einstein just isn't you. Einstein just isn't you.

_KatnissAndPeeta4Ever has logged on_

_FemaleMorphlingAddict has logged on_

_MaleMorphlingAddict has logged on_

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Who are you?

KatnissAndPeeta4Ever: I'm Katniss and Peeta's friend, Delly Cartwright

NonKnifeStealer: These are my old mentor's. Lindsay and George

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Well, great!

I'mNoDog: Really Cecelia? Really? Yeah? Well, fine. Haymitch! Blight! Back me up here!

StupidForceField: Yeah! Whatever you say Woof! Haymitch, what are we doing?

DrunkVictor: I have no idea

I'mNoDog: 1, 2, 3, 4

StupidForceField: Uhhh…

I'mNoDog: Cecelia, you are breaking hearts. You shake guy's confidence daily. Oh Cecelia, they're down on their knees but you ignore them and walk home.

I'mNoDog, DrunkVictor, StupidForceField: Cecelia, you're breaking some hearts, you shook everyone's confidence lately. Oh Cecelia, they're down on their knees, but you ignore them and go home.

I'mNoDog: (short pause)

I'mNoDog, DrunkVictor, StupidForceField: Making love in the afternoon, and you're in some guy's bedroom.

CeceliaIsBreakingHearts: I'm about ready to punch you all in the face

Volts: I think it best to give Cecelia some space

StupidForceField: I really didn't know what was going on, just so ya know

CeceliaIsBreakingHearts: Thanks Blight. Really Woof? You had to shoot that in my face? That's very immature

I'mNoDog: Hypocrite

GuyGloss: You think you're so bad, all of you. Have you seen Brutus and me? Have you listened to Twisted Sister?

GoldTeeth: Have you seen their appearance?

GuyGloss: That was for shock value, hit it Brute

BrutalKiller: Brutus

GuyGloss: Yeah whatever

BrutalKiller: So we act weird toward you, but you don't understand me. You think you're cool just sitting there, but if you look over here, you'll soon be scared of me…

GuyGloss: Sure, looking at you, you look somewhat strong. But if you think for one second we won't kill you, you are certainly wrong…

BrutalKiller, GuyGloss: We're the bad boys of the careers, bad boys of the careers. Bad boys of the careers…

ElegantCashmere, GoldTeeth: How bad can our bad boys be? They'll kill everyone until they see me

LoveYourKnife, Glimmer-ousGirl: Awesome! Loved that! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL, so true!

HotterThanYou, Marvel-ousSpears: HEY!

GuyGloss: Not fair, you ruined our song!

ElegantCashmere: Yeah, well life isn't fair… I come home after my date at 9, my brother says "when are you gonna find a better guy?" I'm the better date, that's an obvious one. But Gloss I wanna have fun; oh I just wanna have fun. I wake up in the middle of the night, and my stupid brother tells me to turn off my light. Gloss, you're my best friend no matter what, but I just wanna have fun. I just wanna have. That's all I really want. Some fun. When my boring day is done, oh I just wanna have fun. Gloss I just wanna have fun.

ElegantCashmere: That's for how over protective you are

GuyGloss: I am not over protective

BrutalKiller: *gives Cashmere virtual hug*

GuyGloss: GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!

ElegantCashmere: That's why I don't/can't go on dates

GoldTeeth: Yeah, come on Gloss, loosen up. This is the last time I'll say, don't make me kill you all this way. It's gonna be a holiday, my victory is something to celebrate. I'll give you 32 reasons why, you know you're gonna die. I was given a nickel every time I lost but gained a new one. You know I'd be a victor, don't congratulate the Gamemakers, I did this all on my own, look at the year I went home.

GirlonFire: Your version of Circle the Drain is 1. weird, and 2. violent. Please Enobaria there are children here

GoldTeeth: Cashmere's song wasn't much better

ElegantCashmere: Mine wasn't about killing people

GoldTeeth: No, that's why

ElegantCashmere: Hey, it's fun to make boys feel weird

AxeObsession: Really? Let me try, Hot N Cold. You tell me wrong, because I shouldn't have known. Yeah you, make things up, pretty much, as you go. And you make me feel all flustered and confused. You had me questioning what I feel about you. You say you like me, after telling me a different story. Everything's all messed around, it's thrown up as it falls down. It's wrong, it's not right. It makes me feel weird and uptight. It's more drama to play up, and I already have enough… Hey that is fun! Did you feel weird at all Beetee?

Volts: More than words can say

KatnissAndPeeta4Ever: I entered this at a very awkward time

Volts: More than words can say

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Beetee, sing a song about the girl/girls you "have a crush on", I dare you

IRule: Yeah!

KatnissAndPeeta4Ever: Why not?

MahoganyQueen: Because it has to do with tons of awkwardness

I'mTheSexGofOfPanem: I'm starting the music, Queen!

Volts: Seriously?

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Yeah!

Volts: Oh Finnick…

Volts: I could dim the lights and sing songs full of happy things… I could watch you cut down trees… I could untangle any wires just for you… There's no limit on what to do

BreadBoy: He. Is. The real. Loverboy, at least nickname wise

AxeObsession: Both of us? You really sang to both of us?

Volts: …

AxeObsession: Well if it's a new girl who's a combo of Nuts and me I think she's perfect for you! You should date her!

PerfumeFish: I'm not good at making boys feel awkward, especially when singing

Volts: Thanks Annie, for changing the subject…

Everyone: …

PerfumeFish: Hey, I just got good at it! Anyway, here's my song to Finnick by Kelly Clarkson and Jason Aldean: I really hate to let this moment go. Holding your hand and going for walks really slow. That was our last kiss, then I thought of this. I wish you could stay here a little while. Don't you wanna hold each other tight? Don't you want to fall asleep with me tonight? I wish you could always stay here longer, so we could be together, longer than forever.

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: That was so beautiful! Here's my version of Dancing Crazy, because, well, I rock! I've got a feeling that it's gonna be alright. I don't know where this is going, but I know where I'm at. I'm kinda thinking I can take everyone on. I know whatever goes down, I still have to try, to stay alive in the Hunger Games. I am hot. And everyone knows that, no one can think I'm not. I could fight all night, not caring that my shirt is too tight. I'm hot, hot. I'll give them something, I could do this until the early morning. Everybody's fighting, fighting crazy it never stops. It won't ever stop. Everybody's fighting, fighting crazy. Put your hands up, put your hands up, whoa.

PerfumeFish: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa wait. I sing this heartfelt song for you and you sing about the Hunger Games?!

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: I love Annie, and she loves me…

PerfumeFish: Don't even try that, it's too late Odair

GirlonFire: That reminds me how I tried to save Peeta, but I was always a few steps behind the Capitol. That reminds me, Peeta? I'm sorry I couldn't save you sooner

BreadBoy: Thank you Katniss, it's all right, you attempted and then succeeded!

GirlonFire: Well, here: I woke up that day; I woke up right awake, in a hospital bed, in a weird unfamiliar room. I noticed sometime later that day, you weren't with me. You were in the Capitol's hands. And oh, I know it's weird to feel this way, but our plan was supposed to happen that day. Do you know… I hate myself for not sticking with you? We could've left our allies. I hate myself for not sticking with you. Now what I do is obtain Morphling; instead of being in the Games. I could continue but I can't put my thoughts into words well.

BreadBoy: I love it!

GirlonFire: Really?

BreadBoy: Yeah!

HotterThanYou: And I love you

GirlonFire: ME?!

HotterThanYou: No

BreadBoy: Good, I thought we were gonna have some serious bread going on here

HotterThanYou: No one says that and I was talking to my main girl here!

LoveYourKnife, Glimmer-ousGirl: Awwww! Thank you Cato!

HotterThanYou: Because I also rock, more than/and am trying to show up Finnick, I will sing Stay My Baby. Some love isn't meant to be; I wish everyone would pair up you and me, more in these stories. (Stay my baby).

LoveYourKnife: Kinda reminds me of me

HotterThanYou: Even though it's pretty rushed, I don't think I'll ever have enough. I can't live my life without your love. (Stay my baby)

Glimmer-ousGirl: That's me!

HotterThanYou: Oh. I can easily tell you now, who I always need to be around. Everything will be okay, everything will be all right, if you don't leave me and stay my baby. I'm never gonna give you up, I'm never gonna have enough, so now till forever, stay my baby. Right now I'm really bored, and all I need is my lovely sword-

LoveYourKnife, Glimmer-ousGirl: WHAT? You sang about your sword?

HotterThanYou: Yeah, what'd you think I was singing about?

LoveYourKnife: Ugh!

Marvel-ousSpears: You really prefer him over me Clover cakes?

LoveYourKnife: Don't call me that

Glimmer-ousGirl: I will now sing Aly and Aj's Division; you chose to surrender the best thing that's happened to you, what was I missin'? I tried to run but I was trippin'. Running away from your fear was what you chose to do. I blame the Tracker Jackers, I was screaming because my last hope was you…

TheBeardMaster: That wasn't very good, I'm not gonna lie

RyeBread: Yeah pick someone else to sing, would ya?

Glimmer-ousGirl: You're just jealous of my singing ability. And fine, Noah, you're next

LandmineLover: What do I sing about?

TrIButE3: Anything

LandmineLover: Okay, I'll sing Hey You by Miranda

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Stop stealing my idea!

LandmineLover: …Cosgrove. I'm the one who sees beauty in a passing cloud, and the one who was worried when you fell down. But you didn't see that did you? I could rewire any landmine, but you're the one who shines from a mile around. But you don't see that, do you? And when the Games are done, we both know that we lost. It was a lost cause, 'cause we know we couldn't have won. And I don't know what to say now…

Nuts: That was very nice Noah! Was that for Mailey?

LandmineLover: *shift uncomfortably in seat* Why don't you sing Wiress?

Nuts: Um… okay, this is to the tune of the song Electricity: I've got the power to energize; I've got the power to magnetize. I'll give you anything that you need, you be _my_ boy, I'll be your electricity. You got my head all wired up. It seems I'll never ever get enough. You be my tick, I'll be your tock. You be my time, and I will be your clock

DrunkVictor: Are you drunk Wiress?

Nuts: … No…

DrunkVictor: Oh… awkward…

MahoganyQueen: Haymitch!

DrunkVictor: What?

TheBeardMaster: Oh, that gives me a great idea!

MahoganyQueen: Oh dear Mahogany

TheBeardMaster: you'll all know this one, huh Effie?: Hey, hey, you, you, you wish you were my girlfriend.

MahoganyQueen: No way, no way

TheBeardMaster: You wish you were my new one.

MahoganyQueen: Hey, hey, you, you, you said you didn't like me

TheBeardMaster: There's a great chance that could be

MahoganyQueen: Hey, hey, you, you, you're really aggravating me *still smiles*

TheBeardMaster: It was fun, to be dared to be dared to do this. I think about it all the time and get a good laugh

MahoganyQueen: But you know girls don't like that?

TheBeardMaster: She's like so whatever, but she couldn't get a much better date than me in high school. It was what everyone was talking about. Hey, hey, you, you, you wish you were my girlfriend.

MahoganyQueen: At the time but I don't anymore

TheBeardMaster: Hey, hey, you, you, suuuuuuuure. Hey, hey, you, you, I know you don't like me

MahoganyQueen: Now you catch on, you know it's not a secret

Everyone: LOL!

BreadBoy: GO EFFIE!

MahoganyQueen: Well I have a few words for you

TheBeardMaster: Yeah, I'd like to hear you try to beat me

MahoganyQueen: I lived my life like tomorrow would be better. Then in high school, I got a strange letter, from a guy who was really weird. It wasn't just his expressions I feared. Seneca is like the devil. Seneca is like the devil. One reason is because he asked me out on a dare

TheBeardMaster: And she did not like my facial hair

MahoganyQueen: Thank you for pointing out the obvious

TheBeardMaster: As they say, you're welcome

MahoganyQueen: Seneca is like-

TheBeardMaster: -my BFF

MahoganyQueen: Gasp. You just tainted the song for me

TheBeardMaster: Good

MahoganyQueen: *mocking voice (not mockingjay, Katniss)* good

IRule: I could be worse

MahoganyQueen: How?

IRule: Don't let no small frustration ever bring you down. No, no, no, no. Just let me handle the situation, I can twist it all around. With my evil attitude everything could change. I could make your life miserable you see. Just stay back, look at that. Don't blame me, blame yourself for choosing bad. Your life's what I make it and I can make it suck. Life's what I make it, come on, come on. Everybody now. Your family's gone, you're broken hearted, so many funerals to plan. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yah. Life is hard or it's falling apart, the choice is up to you. With my evil attitude everything could change. I could make your life miserable you see. Just stay back, look at that. Don't blame me, blame yourself for choosing bad. Your life's what I make it and I can make it suck. Life's what I make it, come on, come on. Everybody now, won't celebrate it, because I will kill everyone. Now you decide, it's your life, will you make it? Things will not look up, I can guarantee you that. All you have to do is realize that, I get what I want and now you went against me. (Short pause) All right, get the flamethrower started. Yeah, yeah, yeah, now that's a funeral, yeah, yeah. Your life's what I make it and I can make it suck. I can make it suck! Life's what I make it, come on, come on. Everybody now, won't celebrate it, because I will kill everyone. Now you decide, it's your life, will you make it?

HuntingHawthorne: That was pitiful

IRule: Let's see you do better

HuntingHawthorne: Alright, this will not be Hannah Montana, but I will sing Carrie Underwood's This Time. Maybe it's the way the fence is off, or how we don't have to watch the clock. Maybe it's the words you left unsaid, or maybe it's your image in my head. But I wanna tell you, that I truly love you so. But then you said the words, I didn't wanna hear. Your reply was "I know".

DrunkVictor: We all know whom _that's_ about

HuntingHawthorne: And my plan would've worked if she didn't go into the Hunger Games

GirlonFire: What plan?

HuntingHawthorne: Nothing. There was no plan, what are you talking about?

KatnissAndPeeta4Ever: I will be singing You Can' Stop Rock and Roll by Twisted Sister, this song is for Gale. It comes every year, you're never gonna stop it. No matter how much you don't want it, everyone will stop to watch it.

LoveYourKnife: She's right

HuntingHawthorne: *whispers* Shut up

BreadBoy: I can sing Carrie Underwood, watch, Those bad times, are in the past, of the 74th Hunger Games. The year we both won and unknowingly rebelled with Nightlock remains. I don't want to forget what happened, but I don't want to have nightmares

HuntingHawthorne: That was really pathetic

BreadBoy: Says you

ButtercupFan: Ugh, they're fighting again

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Oh Sweet District 4

80Rock: Hey, yeah! Big waves keep on rolling, bring fish closer to the shore. We're singing songs about our districts, the ones that we lived in before.

OneHandStump, D11IsMyHome: Here it is hot in District 11, where we grow crops and that kind of stuff. No matter how much you harvest, there still won't be enough. Sweet home District 11, where there is any blue.

80Rock: Sweet home District 4, Marina would do anything to see you

CareersRockYourSocks: *Gives a thumbs up*

Buttercup has logged on

Buttercup: Mew. Mew. Meow.

Buttercup has logged off

ButtercupFan: Ugh. Why do you wake me up. (Wake me up) Buttercup sweetie, just to sit around?

GirlonFire: Because he's a fur ball full of disease

ButtercupFan: He is not! Katniss Jennifer Everdeen, never speak to my cat that way again. You'll hurt his feelings

GirlonFire: Oh get over it, it's a stupid cat, he'll die anyway

ButtercupFan: Gasp. Never.

GirlonFire: He's not a vampire Prim

Volts: Actually, venom is deadly to animals and it'll kill 'em

GirlonFire: Ahhhh, yes! Hey FemaleMorphlingAddict, MaleMorphlingAddict, give me some of your Morphling

FemaleMorphlingAddict: No

IRule: Ooh, ooh, ooh. Katniss is the Girl was on fire, Wiress was the girl who played with wire. Glimmer Rambin will need a new hair dryer, and Cato Ludwig likes books by Stephenie Meyer

AxeObsession: You sang enough today

FemaleMorphlingAddict, MaleMorphlingAddict: Oh yeah? Well here is the 2nd verse and after that, to the song White Lines: One million magic drugs, are clear in front of you, and multiple millions of drinks that are spiked. Twice as sweet as sugar

Everyone: Thrice more you'll hit the wall, and when you get hooked you guys, it's nobody else's fault

FemaleMorphlingAddict, MaleMorphlingAddict: We chose to do it

Everybody: Weed, crack, steroids, meth, cocaine, heroin, Morphling

FemaleMorphlingAddict, MaleMorphlingAddict: Shut up

GoldTeeth: That was terribly boring

_FemaleMorphlingAddict has logged off_

_MaleMorphlingAddict has logged off_

TrIButE3: Silence

Volts: Indeed

TrIButE3: No, that's my song. Silence.

PrincessOfSparkles: Go ahead and sing whenever you're ready

TrIButE3:I'll bet the Games, I'll bet everything, I'll bet my tears, I won't come home to my front door. I guess I'll try, I guess I'll try, to win the fight. The odds are in my favor-

BrutalKiller: Why are these songs lame?

ElegantCashmere: I have no idea

BrutalKiller: I don't want to hear from you, you ruined my song. I'm not going to talk to you for another 8 months

ElegantCashmere: Fine, be the greatest 8 months of my life

GuyGloss: I can't stay mad at you Mere

ElegantCashmere: Well I'm not talking to you either, you ruined my dating life…

GuyGloss: I did not

ElegantCashmere: No, I think you did. That race took off in 4th grade and you _still_ haven't reached this finish line

GuyGloss: Fine, don't talk to me. But I still have your number

ElegantCashmere: 1) that sounds wrong and 2) don't think about that. Don't call me I'll call you… in 8-16 months, by then I'll have a boyfriend

GuyGloss: Oh really? I'll follow you everywhere

GoldTeeth: Hahaha, you're creepy

PerfumeFish: Why would you not want to see Brutus for 8 months, and they'll be the best in your life?

ElegantCashmere: Because he's an annoying old goat

BrutalKiller: I resent that

ElegantCashmere: Good

BrutalKiller: I'm not old

GoldTeeth: That's the thing you're mad about?

BrutalKiller: Well…

GoldTeeth: Seriously?

BrutalKiller: I know about my annoyingness to others

GoldTeeth: Good. Get a hold of that Brutus and just squeeze it, like your teddy bear

BrutalKiller: Huh

FuzzHead: I can embrace swords. I learned how to do that

HotterThanYou: Oh I know

FuzzHead: Slow I run through the field, straight to the very center, of the darkest hour. Where I must embrace the sword-

Foxface: Okay, that's very violent

FuzzHead: I didn't deserve that

Marvel-ousSpears: Yes you did

FuzzHead: *sigh* this happens every time

_FuzzHead has logged off_


	23. It is legal, mostly

HotterThanYou: I swear Marina, you're name was Tara

CareersRockYourSocks: It isn't but I really like the name Tara, I kinda wished my parents named me that. I would change it if I could

HotterThanYou: I would change my name to Alexander

GirlonFire: Nice choice. And I would go by my middle name, Jennifer

ButtercupFan: I like my middle name too, Willow

HotterThanYou: Okay who here would go by their middle name?

PrincessOfSparkles: I would, Amandla

_I'llBeYourLunchBuddy has logged on_

I'llBeYourLunchBuddy: It would be weird and confusing… and awkward if I went by my middle name

I'mAGirlThanks: And what's that?

I'llBeYourLunchBuddy: Maysilee

GirlonFire: Ah, MADGE!

I'llBeYourLunchBuddy: KATNISS!

GirlonFire: What would you go by then?

I'llBeYourLunchBuddy: Kennedy

GirlonFire: Intriguing

I'llBeYourLunchBuddy: Very

*SILENCE*

GirlonFire: So how's Heaven?

I'llBeYourLunchBuddy: Great. Great. Dying not so much, Heaven sure

IRule: Dying is a major ache in the hams huh?

I'llBeYourLunchBuddy: I'm sorry, what?

IRule: You know: can, duff, hunkers… makin' any sense?

I'llBeYourLunchBuddy: No, I can't say that it does

IRule: Oh don't tell me I just kicked you in the teeth

BreadBoy: You're so old fashioned

IRule: LOL HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

BreadBoy: I didn't think I was that funny

IRule: No you stupid boy, I just thought of something funny, do I have to kick you in the glutes?

BreadBoy: The what?

IRule: Glutes. Gluteus, come on Bread boy

BreadBoy: I'm going to pretend that didn't just happen

Foxface: Same, otherwise President Snow might kick you in the caboose

BreadBoy: You rock Foxface!

Foxface: Would people stop calling me that? My name is Finch

DrunkVictor: Yeah it is but it doesn't stand out as much as Foxface

Foxface: Ugh. I swear I wish my parents named me something prettier than Finch, people might remember me more. I'd go by Zoe, Melanie, or even Jacqueline

RockBeatsScissors: I think those are pretty names! I like your name too!

Foxface: *blushes*

FoxLover: I'd go by Sharkie

Foxface: What?

I'llBeYourLunchBuddy: I chose the wrong time to enter this world

FoxLover: I always liked that name, Sharkie Mark is the name! Lovin' it! I also would prefer the name Finch Mark; if you know what I mean

Foxface: Okay, Jayson you said you would do anything for me right?

FoxLover: Yeah

Foxface: Great, okay keep your thoughts to yourself

Marvel-ousSpears: I'd go by Bartholomew

HotterThanYou: Bartholomew Quaid, very lovely

IRule: That sounds super fantabulous! I want to change my name, no one can pronounce it. I'd either go by Donald or-

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Methuselah?

IRule: *fake laugh* Oh Finnick, my odds aren't looking good in your favor

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: That just sounds wrong… Methuselah

IRule: Quit calling me that

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: I'd go by Sam; it's an awesome name!

TwoAgedTributeBoy: Thank you! But I'd go by Brayden… it sounds hot

Look theShorty: I don't know what to say about him. I'd go by Caroline or Julia

AxeObsession: I've always liked the name Jena

StupidForceField: That's cool! I'd go by Darryl

AxeObsession: Don't make me laugh

I'mNoDog: Ooh, ooh, can I go by Johnny?

StupidForceField: Sure

MaleMorphlingAddict: Darryl and Johnny, what are you two, Greasers from The Outsiders?

StupidForceField: Hmm, I didn't think about that

Marvel-ousSpears: Can you believe that movie was in color?

BreadBoy: I know right? Now we have chrome

MaleMorphlingAddict: Can I go by Ponyboy?

FemaleMorphlingAddict: Why would you want such a ridicules name? I'd go by Sandra

MaleMorphlingAddict: Look Lindsay, your head must be in the Weed clouds because Ponyboy is an awesome name

FemaleMorphlingAddict: Whatever answers your phone

MaleMorphlingAddict: Oh, I took my phone out years ago, no one called me

FemaleMorphlingAddict: I called you three months ago

MaleMorphlingAddict: Why?

FemaleMorphlingAddict: To see if you wanted to go Morphling shopping with me

MaleMorphlingAddict: I do! I do!

FemaleMorphlingAddict: Sigh, sigh, sigh

PerfumeFish: I'd go by… Bathsheeba

GrainGirl74: I like your name Annie, that's what I'd go by

NonKnifeStealer: I'd chose the name Ashton, I always liked it

I'mAGirlThanks: Really? It reminds me of Black Beans for some reason, I'd go by the name Cheryl or Kara

NonKnifeStealer: Kara reminds me of carrot

RyeBread: The name I like reminds me of an instruction manual for setting up a bookcase, yep, Imanol, don't know why

CeceliaIsBreakingHearts: That's cool! I'd go by Michelle

GirlWhoStartedFires: Cool, I'd go by Janelle, which rhymes!

CeceliaIsBreakingHearts: Ooh, we could go around telling everyone we're related

GirlWhoStartedFires: That has nothing to do with anything but I like it! I also like the name Mackenzie

CeceliaIsBreakingHearts: What about you Fuller?

ElegantCashmere: And don't say, "I don't know"

IDon'tKnow: Dwayne

CeceliaIsBreakingHearts: … Odd but alright, that's cool

BrutalKiller: You know what else is a cool name? Bruno

GoldTeeth: Are you joking? Please tell me you're kidding

BrutalKiller: I'm not

GoldTeeth: Do you know how many people will throw bones at you?

BrutalKiller: Huh?

GoldTeeth: Yeah, Bruno? It's kind of a dog's name

BrutalKiller: Don't judge me, you said you'd go by Meta

KatnissAndPeeta4Ever: Meta's kinda cool; I like Emily though

MahoganyQueen: I've always like the name Elizabeth

BreadBoy: I prefer Josh

DrunkVictor: Well obviously, Elizabeth wouldn't look good on a guy

OneHandStump: I like name's that start with 'E'. I would go by any name that starts with 'E'

FuzzHead: I call dibs on Ethan

OneHandStump: It's all yours ma-man

D11IsMyHome: That's weird of you to write, I'd go by Maria

Nuts: Amanda

TrIButE3: Kalia, Sophia, or Amber

80Rock: I'd make Mags my nickname, because, well Mags is just weird

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: What would you go by? Lynn?

80Rock: No, Maggie

PerfumeFish: I love it!

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Sounds good to me

BreadBoy: Sounds good to me

PerfumeFish: Sounds good to me

GirlonFire: Sounds good to-

AxeObsession: You already made fun of me using The Brady Bunch, no need to throw in The Brady Brides. Reminds me that I'm single

AxeObsession: *turns to Beetee* don't even think about it

Volts: I wasn't going to say anything

AxeObsession: Uh-huh

Volts: I wasn't

AxeObsession: I'd be very put out with you if you did

ButtercupFan: Didn't Alice say something like that in Midnight Sun?

SadlyCrippled: Yeah, I loved that! I want to change my name to Jasper. People call me Jasper, though my name's Barney

Volts: I like Jeffery

Cowgirl: On the farm back home, I used to have a duckling named Jeffery, but then it died

SadlyCrippled: Wasn't that Dakota?

Cowgirl: No. Dakota is actually my pet horse. I love her, and her name. I'd go by Dakota if I could change my name

ElegantCashmere: Every time I hear the name Dakota I think of Dakota Fanning, then I think of Stephenie Meyer. Ah, I love that name, except I spell it with an 'A' not an 'E'

GuyGloss: I have similar feelings toward the name Alan, no E's that's just weird

HotterThanYou: I heard Nikki Reed is doing a movie with Liam Hemsworth

HuntingHawthorne: I heard that too. I love-

ButtercupFan: We know, we know, you love Miley Cyrus

HuntingHawthorne: I was going to say I love the name Liam, but I love Miley too!

LandmineLover: Ian's a cool name, don't you think?

DrunkVictor: Yeah, it's alright, Woody's cooler than that though

TheBeardMaster: You're both wrong, its totes Wes. Wes is the best name in America to fit the bestest guy in America

PrincessOfSparkles: Bestest isn't a real word

TheBeardMaster: It is now

RockBeatsScissors: Dayo is super cool, it reminds me of my home in Eleven

Glimmer-ousGirl: Leven is an awesome name! I want to name my daughter that

LoveYourKnife: Of course you'd think that

Glimmer-ousGirl: What about you Clove?

LoveYourKnife: I'd go by Isabelle, though it's a girly name, I think it's pretty! I'd change my last name too

FuzzHead: To what?

LoveYourKnife: Qua…ick

LoveYourKnife: Quick. Quick. It's a last name. It's cool. Quick.

HotterThanYou: Thinking on your part

LoveYourKnife: Very funny…

GoldTeeth: Were you going to say Quaid?

Marvel-ousSpears: And you thought I would accidentally tell everyone… oh look, those tables have turned

LoveYourKnife: I thought you would

Everyone: *stares at comments above*

LoveYourKnife: *giggles nervously*

_LoveYourKnife has logged off_

_Marvelous-Spears has logged off_

GirlonFire: What is going on in this world?


	24. Because I'm Good at it and Because I Can

HotterThanYou: How can you not like her?

GirlonFire: I'm not saying I don't like her; she's just not my favorite

HotterThanYou: Oh come on, she's the Rue of Twilight, how can you not like her?

GirlonFire: I'm not saying I don't like her; I just like some of the others better

HotterThanYou: No matter what team you're on, you love her. It's almost like it's a rule

GirlonFire: *sigh* I do like her, but she doesn't make my top 10

HotterThanYou: How dare you say that?

GirlonFire: It's possible; I prefer the wolves

HotterThanYou: Figures. Wolf mutts attacked me; you were probably Team Esme before you went into the Games

GirlonFire: I was never Team Esme

HotterThanYou: Get out of the conversation

GirlonFire: What? You can't kick me out of the conversation!

HotterThanYou: Oh yeah? Watch me

GirlonFire has been blocked from the conversation

MahoganyQueen: Well, that's interesting, only undesirables have been blocked

HotterThanYou: That explains Johanna

AxeObsession: Hey! I'm very desirable. Ask Beetee

Volts: Oh now you want me to back you up

AxeObsession: Just this one time Three

Volts: Yet you complain about me hitting on you

AxeObsession: It's annoying now back me up

Foxface: It is annoying to have someone hit on you if you tell him or her you don't like him or her like that, I would know

RockBeatsScissors: That _is_ annoying

FoxLover: No what's annoying is having someone try and steal your girlfriend away from you

RockBeatsScissors: I know the feeling

BreadBoy: Yeah, but it's just as annoying if not more, to have someone you love shoot down your proposals every time you ask

HotterThanYou: I know right? Ask Edward, or if you can't find Edward, go to his look alike, Finnick

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Will everyone stop saying I look like Edward? I don't and I'm way hotter too!

DrunkVictor: I just thought of a comparison

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Another one?

DrunkVictor: You both have one child who looks a lot like you

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Ughhhh

PerfumeFish: Hey, it's not easy raising Finnick on my own, sure I had help, but come on, and it isn't fair. And yes you are similar honey; we've been over this many a times

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Is that why his middle name is Edward?

PerfumeFish: … Definitely, maybe

MahoganyQueen: Hehehe

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: OMP

DrunkVictor: Hey Woof, is your middle name Jacob?

I'mNoDog: Look at my username Haymitch, what does that tell you? I'm not a dog

StupidForceField: And I'm not a disease

*Silence*

StupidForceField: Trust me

TheBeardMaster: I'm sure we would but Effie has some trust issues

MahoganyQueen: I do not! Only after you were dared to-

Everyone: We get it!

MahoganyQueen: Very rude! And I only have issues with Seneca

TheBeardMaster: And I only have problems with Effie

BrutalKiller: Oh shut up. You sound like an old married couple

MahoganyQueen has blocked TheBeardMaster from the conversation

MahoganyQueen: On second thought I should've blocked you

BrutalKiller: Oh why do I care? I'm used to being mistreated anyway

GoldTeeth: What?

BrutalKiller: Yeah, the girl I have a crush on is very mean to me

AxeObsession: I swear to God if it's me- don't make me finish that sentence

BrutalKiller: I swear to _you_ I don't like you at ALL

AxeObsession: Beetee said the same thing

BrutalKiller: Think about it Mason, you're from 7, I'm from 2, do you think I like outsider districts?

AxeObsession: Good point

ElegantCashmere: Well good luck to her; she might not get a date with you if she has an overbearing brother

GuyGloss: I'm not overprotective

ElegantCashmere: Oh pa-lease

GuyGloss: Yourself

ElegantCashmere: Shut up

GuyGloss: All right

ElegantCashmere: All right? You just agree? What's the matter with you? Where's the brother I used to fight with? Oh I can't take this

ElegantCashmere has logged off

GuyGloss: Hahaha, works every time

Volts: That's very unfair

GirlWhoStartedFires: You know what else is unfair? Mh-hmm, my death

CeceliaIsBreakingHearts: I agree

I'mNoDog: Give it up

GirlonFire: Never it was my death

PrincessOfSparkles: I'm still holding a grudge over my death

BreadBoy: That's not like you

PrincessOfSparkles: That you know of

Cowgirl, SadlyCrippled, GrainGirl74, RyeBread, Look theShorty, TwoAgedTributeBoy, TrIButE3: We weren't in the movie enough

CareersRockYourSocks: Or the book for that matter. Come on, I was in the book way more than the movie, and Haymitch here didn't even count me as a Career

DrunkVictor: Give me a break Azora; I was drunk

CareersRockYourSocks: I take it you still are… my name's Marina

DrunkVictor: I thought your name was Azora

HotterThanYou: I thought her name was Tara

CareersRockYourSocks: What were you drinking?

IDon'tKnow: I don't know

CareersRockYourSocks: Well, what are you good at complaining about?

IDon'tKnow: I don't know

I'mAGirlThanks: People think I look manly. Well those people, I'm a girl, thanks

NonKnifeStealer: I still hold a grudge over the knife thing

PrincessOfSparkles: Okay, Jason I'm sorry, I took Cato's knife. But you can't fully blame me; you were standing too close to his location in the Training Center

NonKnifeStealer: Thanks so much Rue! Now my cousins think I'm retarded

LandmineLover: People think Mailey's somewhat retarded

Look theShorty: Really? Like who?

LandmineLover: Our schoolmates, teachers, principal… don't repeat any of this. She's not retarded, she just needs some help

80Rock: I need help too. I had a stroke, I'm 80, and I'm on MSN with all of you. Now I can't walk, talk, swim, play tennis… it sucks

Nuts: People think I'm weird

GuyGloss: You are

Nuts: Again. TICK TOCK Gloss

IRule: That was an awkward conversation

GoldTeeth: It was. I remember I was thinking 'Hey. I'm still young' and 'wow, my teeth need to be sharpened again'

IRule: Really?

GoldTeeth: Yeah

IRule: I hate that

GoldTeeth: That I need my teeth sharpened? I know it's such a pain in the butt I mean the orthodontist-

IRule: No, I mean things didn't go the way I wanted that day. I hate it when things don't go my way

HuntingHawthorne: no surprise there

IRule: You're just bitter 'cause Katniss doesn't like you

HuntingHawthorne: That's partially true

DrunkVictor: I'm bitter because I haven't had any rum all day

MaleMorphlingAddict: I didn't get my daily dose of Morphling either

FemaleMorphlingAddict: Yeah, me either. That crackpot "doctor" of a man needs serious help

LoveYourKnife: Marvel has a big head

Marvel-ousSpears: I do not

LoveYourKnife: Yes you do. I bet you, you can't find one person who agrees with you

_RandomUser201 has logged on_

RandomUser201: Hello! I'm RandomUser201 and I do not think Marvel has a big head

LoveYourKnife: Marvel? Come on. I know it's you

RandomUser201: I don't know a Marvel

Glimmer-ousGirl: That's ironic

RandomUser201: How is that ironic?

Glimmer-ousGirl: You come in here saying Marvel doesn't have a big head but then you say you don't know him

Marvel-ousSpears: What is going on here?

IDon'tKnow: I don't know

HotterThanYou: Some random user come into our conversation and said you didn't have a big head but he doesn't know you

Marvel-ousSpears: Well, okay

RandomUser201: I think Marvel is very cool and very good looking

Marvel-ousSpears: Oh, thank you RandomUser201!

RanomUser201: You're welcome. It's so nice to meet you Marvel, your fan base in 1 is very large

LoveYourKnife: The size of Marvel's head large?

Marvel-ousSpears: Very funny

RandomUser201: She's just jealous she doesn't have a bigger fan base

Marvel-ousSpears: You're right Marvel

Marvel-ousSpears: Oops

RandomUser201: He is Marvel; he meant to call me by name, because my name is very similar

LoveYourKnife: What is it?

RandomUser201: … Jack

_Everyone has logged off_

_Everyone has logged on_

I'mNotGlimmer: Hi! I'm not Glimmer

Marvel-ousSpears: Hi

I'mNotCato: And I'm not Cato

I'mNotDemetria: None of us are who we say we are; we're all aliens, because I'm not Demetria. Though I do come from District 9…

Marvel-ousSpears: Okay, I get it, I get it. I'm the only one that thinks that

Glimmer-ousGirl: That proves your arrogance

OneHandStump: At least you have both of your hands, and arms

D11IsMyHome: Oh my god, Chaff stop it with the stump thing. Get a replacement or a nub cap

OneHandStump: No

D11IsMyHome: Why not?

OneHandStump: Because I like complaining about this

D11IsMyHome: I put up with this ever since he moved into the Victor's Village

BreadBoy has allowed GirlonFire to reenter the conversation

HotterThanYou: No. She doesn't like Esme Cullen

BreadBoy: What?

GirlonFire: No I do, she's just not a major favorite of mine. She's my third favorite girl

HotterThanYou: Still

GirlonFire: Get over it

HotterThanYou: You get over it

GirlonFire: You get over it

HotterThanYou: You get over it

GirlonFire: You get over it

HotterThanYou: You get over it

GirlonFire: You get over it

HotterThanYou: You get over it

GirlonFire: You get over it

HotterThanYou: You get over it

GirlonFire: What do I have to get over?

HotterThanYou: I don't know

IDon'tKnow: Hey, that's my line!

HotterThanYou *Gasp*

CeceliaIsBreakingHearts: *Gasp*

GirlWhoStartedFires: *Gasp*

I'mNoDog: Finally, he can say something else

FuzzHead: It's refreshing

CareersRockYourSocks: Like a cold shower? You can use your Breck shampoo

FuzzHead: :P I don't want an Afro anymore, people call me the kid with an Afro

CareersRockYourSocks: I can see why

FuzzHead: I'm different than everybody else, except in one way

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: What's that?

FuzzHead: TEAM CLATO FOREVER!

Glimmer-ousGirl: Never! I hate Clato

FuzzHead: Well I hate Glato

Glimmer-ousGirl: Why, why, why would you say that? It hurts my feelings. Nobody ships Glato

BrutalKiller: She's a weird chick

Glimmer-ousGirl: I like complaining about Clato, it's stupid beyond belief

GirlonFire: I like complaining about things in general

KatnissAndPeeta4Ever: I like complaining about how people should stop complaining. Really you guys it's annoying, stop

I'llBeYourLunchBuddy: Delly's right

_Everyone has logged off_


	25. Cramp Muffins

Foxface: Don't be scared, it's all right

RockBeatsScissors: Not after what I heard about from Cato

Foxface: Try to forget about it

RockBeatsScissors: I can't

AxeObsession: What's going on?

HotterThanYou: I saw my name

Foxface: Thresh is going to meet my family

HotterThanYou: Good luck

RockBeatsScissors: I won't survive. I'll die. I'll die I tell you. Whenever your parents talk I won't have anything in my mouth, I promise. Maybe I won't eat. I'll sit there doing nothing. But then they'll think I'm anti-social. I have no idea what to do. I need help. I need Blue's Clues-

Foxface: Okay, sweetie, can you cut it off soon, I'm not feeling well

RockBeatsScissors: Oh I'm sorry hon- hey you could get me sick! Quick Fin, cough on me, spit in my muffin!

Foxface: You can't contract what I have

RockBeatsScissors: Sure I can

Foxface: Trust me, I really doubt you can

RockBeatsScissors: Well, what is it?

Foxface: Stomach cramps?

RockBeatsScissors: Oh… Johanna, spit in my muffin

AxeObsession: No matter how much I'd like to, I'm not going to

RockBeatsScissors: Why?

AxeObsession: I don't feel like it

HotterThanYou: You'll be fine, just don't do what I did

RockBeatsScissors: Yeah, that makes me feel loads better

AxeObsession: What else could you have possibly done wrong?

HotterThanYou: Well I ran over Mrs. Rambin's cat

AxeObsession: Ooh

HotterThanYou: Her favorite cat, sorry. Poor Munchkin never saw it coming

AxeObsession: LOL

HotterThanYou: I food poisoned Glimmer's brother

Foxface: Not good

HotterThanYou: I spilled ink over her father's new building plans

AxeObsession: This is terrible, why do I find this humorous?

HotterThanYou: Because it's me

AxeObsession: That's a good reason

HotterThanYou: And once, I was sitting in her living room, drinking… juice and I spilled it on her white carpet

AxeObsession: I really am trying not to laugh

RockBeatsScissors: What kind of juice?

HotterThanYou: Orange juice. So then I had to sit on the stain to try and cover it up, but that only made the carpet stain worse, and it stained my pants

Foxface: DON'T TELL HIM THAT

HotterThanYou: Well it's true

RockBeatsScissors: I'm doomed

Foxface: No you're not sweetie, just don't listen to Cato again

HotterThanYou: Marvel had it worse. When he met Clove's family…

Foxface: We don't wanna hear about that

HotterThanYou: *stares at them unbelievingly*

Foxface: Okay, you know I do, but tell me later

HotterThanYou: You know; I kinda with you completely fail. Then Marvel and me won't feel like dorks and we can have someone else to talk to

Foxface: SHUT UP

RockBeatsScissors: I'm scared Finny

Foxface: Don't be, the worst that happened to Marvel I'm sure was just… tripping and falling

HotterThanYou: Oh it was worse than that!

Foxface: Cato?!

HotterThanYou: Yeah?

Foxface: What did I say earlier?

HotterThanYou: To not tell him that and to shut up

Foxface: Exactly. So why haven't you done so?

HotterThanYou: I never follow the rules

AxeObsession: Ain't that the truth?

Foxface: See what you did? Now he's hyperventilating

HotterThanYou: I'm sure you'll be fine

RockBeatsScissors: Really?

HotterThanYou: Well, you never know

_HotterThanYou has logged off_

**So excited House at the End of the Street premiers tomorrow! Going right after school! YIPEE! Review please! I'll update faster that way!**


	26. Going Viral

Marvel-ousSpears: Hey Cato! My foot's fine thanks!

HotterThanYou: Oh yeah. Sorry man…

Foxface: What happened?

HotterThanYou: Well I was driving to pick Marvel-

LoveYourKnife: Don't you think they should know the whole story?

Marvel-ousSpears: Okay, so it was the second time I went to visit Clove's family—

HotterThanYou: Oh yeah, Thresh, did you have any problems?

RockBeatsScissors: No. Not at all! It went really well!

HotterThanYou: Damn it! Anyway, go on

AxeObsession: Wait, what happened the first time?

Marvel-ousSpears: I'll tell you in a later chapter

LoveYourKnife: Moving on

Marvel-ousSpears: Okay, so it was the second time I saw the Fuhrman's and her older brothers Noah and James beat me up, to start with. Then "cute" little Courtney, Clove's younger sister, punched me, said I had a big head and a "doofy old man hair style that really doesn't suit you" I must quote, and then she kicked me in the shin and walked away

LoveYourKnife: I was laughing

Marvel-ousSpears: Then I saw Steven, the younger brother but he's older than Courtney, and he challenged me to an arm wrestling contest

LoveYourKnife: This is when I exit to go help my mother with dinner

Marvel-ousSpears: And now Courtney comes in with a camera. And so now Steven and me are arm wrestling and Steven's winning-

HotterThanYou: Why am I not surprised?

Marvel-ousSpears: Shut up. So when we leaned to the right and the steel-legged table came off the ground I shifted my position so my foot was underneath the table leg. Then, not so amazingly, I won and when I slammed his hand down on the table, the leg of the table landed on my foot and broke my toe, Courtney apparently filmed this and put it on YouTube. Steven went to go get Clove at this time

LoveYourKnife: He did, he was freaking out by the time he got downstairs

Marvel-ousSpears: But you didn't come right away

LoveYourKnife: Hey, I watched the viral video 37 times before it crashed the server. Then I came runnin'

Marvel-ousSpears: It took you 24 minutes

LoveYourKnife: Do you want me to break up with you?

Marvel-ousSpears: No

LoveYourKnife: Then don't argue with me. I took you to the hospital, though that didn't do much. You really can't do much for a broken toe…

Marvel-ousSpears: *Sigh*

PerfumeFish: What about the whole thing with Cato?

HotterThanYou: Ugh

Marvel-ousSpears: Yeah, who's laughing now?

HotterThanYou: So when Marvel called me saying he thought his toe was better and he wanted me to take him to the hospital to check, Clove and Glimmer were shopping weird I know, and so I agreed then when I was driving up his street to pick him up I saw the last remaining cat of the Rambins, Puppy, run into the street. So I veered so I wouldn't hit him, and I ended up running over Marvel's foot and broke it

AxeObsession: Ha Ha!

HotterThanYou: Don't taunt me. I don't deserve to be taunted. Do you know what other things have happened to me?

AxeObsession: Yeah

GirlonFire: No

Glimmer-ousGirl: Well, as you know, he spit hot coffee in my mother's face; he food poisoned my brother, spilled ink over my father's building plans, he sat in my living room, drinking juice and spilled it on the white carpet. Then he just had to go and sit on the stain to try and cover it up, but that only made the carpet stain worse, and it stained his pants. Then there was that one time he knocked out Velvet…

AxeObsession: Another cat?

Glimmer-ousGirl. No. Worse.

HotterThanYou: Her sister

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: I wanna hear this!

HotterThanYou: Fine. Ugh…

GirlonFire: Don't be a baby

HotterThanYou: I was going to Glim's house again and when I got there she had to do something I don't know what, and so I was sitting in the living room, staring at the stain I caused a trip ago and then here comes Velvet with her straight corn silk hair and her blue eyes and she looks like she's keeping a secret. Then she's all like 'Oh. It's _sooo_ nice to see you Cato' and I'm thinking you're frickin' 13, what's the matter with you? So then she said she had a surprise for me and that I had to close my eyes

MahoganyQueen: Oh dear Mahogany

HotterThanYou: That's what I was thinking

MahoganyQueen: Really?

HotterThanYou: No, I was just saying that, and so then I said I wouldn't and she gave into that then she brought out this red velvet cake, she said it was heavy and so she'd put it on the ground, so I wouldn't have to hold it. Right after that she raced to the music player and turned on Baby, which I was completely disgusted by

BreadBoy: Haha Cato hates Justin!

HotterThanYou: Yes, so then-

BreadBoy: You're not a Belieber huh?

HotterThanYou: No, as I was saying-

BreadBoy: Why?

HotterThanYou: Oh my God just shut up

HotterThanYou: *glares at Peeta* anyway… then as she ran back towards me, well into me I should say… I was off balance and I fell and crashed into her red velvet cake she made me. I couldn't see a damn thing there was frosting in my eyes and I'm sure a red icing heart on my face, then I thought there was the cat because it started licking my face, and I thought it was Muffin, but I wasn't sure so I felt around for him and I found him and in result of that experiment he bit my hand

Glimmer-ousSpears: Do you still have this on tape?

Marvel-ousSpears: Of course

HotterThanYou: SO THEN, Glimmer and her parents walk in and Mr. And Mrs. Rambin are like "Velvet?!" So I freak out and turn my head and her face happened to be sitting there and-

DrunkVictor: Sitting?

HotterThanYou: You know what I mean, and so I apparently knocked her out while Glimmer's like "I can't believe this is happening." And Wicker

Glimmer-ousGirl: My brother

HotterThanYou: says "Epic." Then I find out Marvel filmed the whole thing from outside the window… I wasn't impressed

GirlonFire: Oh my God!

LoveYourKnife: Ooh. Tell them about Muffin

HotterThanYou: OMP. So I had just got my eyes dilated, and I was going to play football with Wicker but I lost those special dark glasses, so when I went to kick the football apparently Muffin came running out

Glimmer-ousGirl: Actually you just couldn't see and kicked him when he was just sitting there. I was watching through the window while I assisted my sister whom had a concussion

HotterThanYou: I know, I'm pretending. And so it was awful, it was like slow mow and Muffin went flying into the street and hit Mrs. Rambin's car, while she was driving it. And so she slammed on the brakes as Muffin hit her windshield, flopped off the car and landed in front of her wheel

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: There's goes his 7th life

HotterThanYou: More like his 8th. His 9th was used when a semi-truck rear-ended Mrs. Rambin. I think you know how that story goes

Glimmer-ousGirl: And then there was three. The bunny=Pappy, the turtle=Poppy, and the Parakeet=Pippy

PerfumeFish: Oh Cato

HotterThanYou: I know Anne

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: What did I say about calling her that?

HotterThanYou: Nothing, you actually said, "What did you just call her?"

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: That's right. Be scared. Punk


	27. High School Sweethearts?

MahoganyQueen: No. It is a rather disappointing situation when a guy asks out a girl on a dare

TheBeardMaster: I think it's hilarious

MahoganyQueen: It's really not. All right, it's very embarrassing to have a guy ask you to go to prom with him, they go, they date for three months, they break up and then twenty-one years later she finds out through his old employer he didn't like her

TheBeardMaster: That's what makes it funny

MahoganyQueen: What if I asked you out on a dare?

TheBeardMaster: How would I know it was a dare?

MahoganyQueen: Exactly. You'd think I liked you.

TheBeardMaster: So, I would've said no

ElegantCashmere: Even I wouldn't like that

BreadBoy: It's really lame and really stupid

GoldTeeth: Says you

Volts: Come on you guys

GoldTeeth: I vote yes

AxeObsession: I vote yes

PerfumeFish: I vote no

DrunkVictor: We're really going through this again?

GirlonFire: Effie keeps complaining, it's annoying

MahoganyQueen: I will stop annoying you all when you agree that I'm right

TheBeardMaster: I will stop bringing it up when you all agree that _I'm_ right

KatnissAndPeeta4Ever: You guys this isn't a right-right situation

MahoganyQueen: Exactly that's why I'm right

TheBeardMaster: I'm right

MahoganyQueen: I'm right

TheBeardMaster: No you're not :P

MahoganyQueen: Seneca?!

TheBeardMaster: What?

MahoganyQueen: Manners!

GirlonFire: Okay, I'm going to settle this one and for all. Everybody, we're going to vote on whom you think is right

MahoganyQueen: Sounds fair

MahoganyQueen: EffieTheBeardMaster: Seneca

**Nuts: Effie**

**Volts: Effie**

**Foxface: Effie**

_Chris: Seneca_

**PrincessOfSparkles: Effie**

**RockBeatsScissors: Effie**

**ButtercupFan: Effie**

_HuntingHawthorne: Seneca_

**ElegantCashmere: Effie**

_GuyGloss: Seneca_

_CareersRockYourSocks: Seneca_

_FuzzHead: Seneca_StupidForceField: SenecaGoldTeeth: SenecaLoveYourKnife: Seneca

_BrutalKiller: Seneca_

**PerfumeFish: Effie**

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Seneca_

**80Rock: Effie**

_MaleMorphlingAddict: Seneca_

_FemaleMorphlingAddict: Seneca_

**CeceliaIsBreakingHearts: Effie**

_I'mNoDog: Seneca_

_AxeObsession: Seneca_

**D11IsMyHome: Effie**

_OneHandStump: Seneca_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Seneca_

_HotterThanYou: Seneca_

**Glimmer-ousGirl: Effie**

**TrIButE3: Effie**

**LandmineLover: Effie**

**I'mAGirlThanks: Effie**

_NonKnifeStealer: Seneca_

_TwoAgedTributeBoy: Seneca_

**Look theShorty: Effie**

**GirlWhoStartedFires: Effie**

_IDon'tKnow: Seneca_

**GrainGirl74: Effie**

_RyeBread: Seneca_

**Cowgirl: Effie**

_SadlyCrippled: Seneca_

**BreadBoy: Effie**

**GirlonFire: Effie**

**KatnissAndPeeta4Ever: Effie**

**I'llBeYourLunchBuddy: Effie**

_IRule: Seneca_

GirlonFire: Well damn

BreadBoy: What?

MahoganyQueen: Language Katniss. And did I win or lose?

GirlonFire: Neither. It's directly split in half

BreadBoy: Wait, Haymitch didn't vote

MahoganyQueen: I won't nag you about anything for an entire week

TheBeardMaster: I'll buy you any kind of alcohol for an entire-

BreadBoy: It's kind of expensive

TheBeardMaster: Three days

I'llBeYourLunchBuddy: Don't listen to them. Chose what you think is right. Do you think it's fair that Effie was asked out on a dare?

MahoganyQueen: No one should be. Ever

DrunkVictor: Okay, I've decided

ButtercupFan: What's the verdict?

DrunkVictor: Majority rules. Effie wins

Almost all girls and some guys: YAY!

LoveYourKnife: Hey! Marvel agreed with me… should I be worried?

Glimmer-ousGirl: *rolls eyes* if he did ask you out on a dare, what would you say? And truly think about it

LoveYourKnife: … Effie I agree with you

Glimmer-ousGirl: Aww! Clarvel. Clove without Marvel is just a C, no love

FuzzHead: Nah. CLATO FOREVER!

Glimmer-ousGirl: SHUT UP! I now understand, and don't blame, Cato a bit for killing you

FuzzHead: I understand why he left you to the Tracker Jackers

Glimmer-ousGirl: I ought to slap you

_FuzzHead has logged off_

Glimmer-ousGirl: That's right, you better run Carrot Top

_Glimmer-ousGirl has logged off_

PrincessOfSparkles: Well, I guess I should be off. I still have a bedtime

*SILENCE*

PrincessOfSparkles: Ignore that

_PrincessOfSparkles has logged off_

_Everyone else (sans 3) have logged off_

DrunkVictor: Do you know why I chose you? Effie?

MahoganyQueen: I don't know. I was actually questioning my sanity on that, or at least whether I was in the right dimension or not

DrunkVictor: I chose you because you're right. No matter if it would be kinda funny, it still wouldn't be fair. And I like you more than Seneca

MahoganyQueen: I'd hope so

DrunkVictor: Awkward silence

MahoganyQueen: He he

ButtercupFan: Aww! Hayffie!

DrunkVictor: You feeling okay Everdeen? You're acting awfully weird

ButtercupFan: I'm not weird, your brain's just wired differently than mine

_ButtercupFan has logged off_

DrunkVictor: I think she spends too much time with Beetee

MahoganyQueen: I think you're right


	28. Here We Go Again

BreadBoy: OMG! Did you see the latest Ghost Adventures, Katniss? My name is Zak Bagans. I never believed in ghosts till I came face-to-face with one

GirlonFire: Yes Peeta

BreadBoy: You did?

GirlonFire: Yeah, I was with you

BreadBoy: You were?

GirlonFire: Totes

BreadBoy: How did I not notice that?

GirlonFire: Well you were glued to the screen, literally. You sat so close to it I actually have to say I didn't see the episode I _heard_ it

BreadBoy: Really? You know they're probably going back there like 3 times, if it's similar to Bobby Mackey's Music World, and they went there multiple times… whoosh…

GirlonFire: Oi. Peeta's favorite TV show is Ghost Adventures

AxeObsession: Zak, Nick, and Aaron are rather humorous, though I did like Trust Us With Your Life

Glimmer-ousGirl: Not the Brady Bunch?

AxeObsession: No

Glimmer-ousGirl: Oh really?

AxeObsession: When are you going to grow up?

Glimmer-ousGirl: When I get older

ButtercupFan: I didn't know it was Brady Bunch quoting time

GirlonFire: (Sarcasm) Well, in that case…

AxeObsession: You know you shouldn't put down a loser, Glimmer, because you might be one yourself someday. Just remember that

Glimmer-ousGirl: Oh Johanna, you said my name. Did you mean yours?

AxeObsession: (Throws any given object at Glimmer)

Glimmer-ousGirl: OH! My nose!

AxeObsession: I'm gonna brake you like a piggy bank

BrutalKiller: *Sarcasm* Ooh. Call the paramedics

HuntingHawthorne: Firefighter John Gage

ButtercupFan: What?

GirlonFire: Now she's on one of her Emergency rants

BreadBoy: She's now heading for the walkie-talkies

ButtercupFan: Rampart this is Squad 51-

GirlonFire: Way to go Gale, now she's on a kick

BreadBoy: It took me three and half hours to attempt to pry her away from the TV, and then I gave up and watched it with her

GirlonFire: That's Peeta for you

BreadBoy: It wasn't that bad, after John got made so many times I had to start calling him Firefighter John Rage, though

ButtercupFan: Gasp

HuntingHawthorne: Oh don't worry Prim; I'm sure he's just trying to get your goat

ButtercupFan: LADY!

ButtercupFan has left the conversation

HuntingHawthorne: No that's… just an expression… thanks for listening to me!

ButtercupFan has reentered the conversation

ButtercupFan: Okay, Lady is still there

BreadBoy: Of course I'm not going to steal her in the day light hours. I'll wait till you're asleep

ButtercupFan: Huh!

BreadBoy: Prim. Calm down. I'm joshing you

ButtercupFan: You're a dork

HotterThanYou has logged on

Glimmer-ousGirl: Good morning Cato!

HotterThanYou: Good morning Angel! Did you hear from Tyrone Jenkins? His cargo train is missing

Glimmer-ousGirl: What?

HotterThanYou: I just wanted to say that. My favorite TV show is Charlie's Angels. I just love watching hot girls running around with guns

Glimmer-ousGirl: No wonder why my parents don't like you, aside from the obvious reason

HotterThanYou: I see why my sisters like you; their favorite TV show is also What Not to Wear

Glimmer-ousGirl: I never said that was my favorite

Marvel-ousSpears: You begged Gloss to change it to that instead of watching the reaping repeats and when he disagreed you threw a hissy-fit and demanded that he at least you give a credit card with $5,000 on it

Glimmer-ousGirl: … … … …

Glimmer-ousGirl: That was not me that was Cashmere

Marvel-ousSpears: No Cashmere wanted to watch Switched at Birth

Glimmer-ousGirl: Butt out

Marvel-ousSpears: But I-

Glimmer-ousGirl: No, no. Go flyaway little bird

Marvel-ousSpears: Glimmer, you're so stupid. Everyone knows I can't fly

LoveYourKnife: Wow! I sure know how to chose 'em

Glimmer-ousGirl: You really aren't the sharpest tool in the shed

Marvel-ousSpears: Maybe we could strap a corset to our backs. That's how we could fly like a mockingjay!

LoveYourKnife: You watch Tom and Jerry too much

Marvel-ousSpears: You watch Wipeout too much… you even picked your favorite contestants

LoveYourKnife: No I did not

Marvel-ousSpears: The Twi-Hard, Renaissance Man, Yams Man, And Rebellious Husband? Really? Those aren't your favorites?

LoveYourKnife: *Clears throat* No

I'llBeYourLunchBuddy: Check it out!

DrunkVictor: Check what out?

I'llBeYourLunchBuddy: Check out those contestants. Check out those squirrels. Check out those strawberries

TheBeardMaster: What the F?

IRule: Obviously she likes Sonny with a Chance. Bet you'd never guess my favorite TV show…

Foxface: Hannah Montana?

IRule: Oh my gosh, how'd you know?

Foxface: Lucky guess

IRule: You are quite the sass master

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: So is Amy Juergens in the Secret Life and I guess she is in The Descendants too

PerfumeFish: You just love Shailene Woodley don't you?

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Hey! Give me a break here, Annie please! You like Jaws

PerfumeFish: And When Vacations Attack

GirlonFire: What's up with her watching all these violent… things on screens?

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: It's a mystery to me

Volts: Hey Finch? You said you read 8, 15, 12, 12, 25 mysteries on Nancy Drew… do you like the TV show?

Foxface: I do. Not as much as the Hardy Boys though. Frank and Joe are sure something to look at

RockBeatsScissors: *Clears throat*

Foxface: Do you know how old Shaun Cassidy and Parker Stevenson are? And how unattractive they look since they got older?

RockBeatsScissors: I don't keep up with that sorta thing

Foxface: Yet you watch for Scare Tactics every October

RockBeatsScissors: I actually considered nominating one of the girls I know

LoveYourKnife: Come ON! I didn't kill her!

RockBeatsScissors: I wasn't talking about you

LoveYourKnife: Oh

RockBeatsScissors: But thanks for the idea, I was talking about a girl who bullied my sister

GirlonFire: That would… make sense?

RockBeatsScissors: Not my half sister Rue, my biological sister

LoveYourKnife: Oh. I feel so much better

RockBeatsScissors: At least there's that

HuntingHawthorne: Reminds me of something Chandler would say

GirlonFire: Oi. Must we all name our favorite shows?

HuntingHawthorne: Why not? There's nothing we can do on MSN but talk

KatnissAndPeeta4Ever: I love Supernanny. Jo's my idol

TheBeardMaster: Mary is my idol

KatnissAndPeeta4Ever: There's no Mary is Supernanny that's important to the show

TheBeardMaster: I know that. Seam girl

MahoganyQueen: Mary Ingles?

TheBeardMaster: No, silly woman. From Take the Money and Run, not your fave show, some old time North American thing, Little House on the Prairie

DrunkVictor: Spongebob

Volts: I Love Lucy

AxeObsession: Does that mean you don't like me?

Volts: *Smiles* Johanna? Do you know who Lucy was?

AxeObsession: Was? Can't you date her?

Volts: Well, she's dead

AxeObsession: Doesn't mean much

BreadBoy: I Love Lucy was a TV show

AxeObsession: … … … … I know

BreadBoy: Uh huh

AxeObsession: So Katniss, what's your favorite TV show?

GirlonFire: I don't like much

DrunkVictor: Big surprise there

HotterThanYou: You don't like much do you?

GirlonFire: No I don't, and if I had to pick one I'd say… Punk'd

_HotterThanYou has logged off_

_IRule has logged off_

_TheBeardMaster has logged off_

_LoveYourKnife has logged off_

_Marvel-ousSpears has logged off_

_Glimmer-ousGirl has logged off_

GirlonFire: Smart moves

_GirlonFire has logged off_

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOSH HUTCHERSON! I LOVE YOU! I KNOW YOU WON'T BE READING THIS, BUT I CAN ONLY IMAGE YOU ARE!**


	29. Get in the Spirit!

**Wow, I never thought I'd make it this far! I only planned for the first 5 chapters, now I have planned until the 36th or 37th! Thank you all so much for reviewing! You have no idea how much it means to me. This chapter is in honor of Halloween!**

BreadBoy: Hey guys! Guess what I am for Halloween

*SILENCE*

BreadBoy: Come on

HuntingHawthorne: I was told to say nothing if my thought wasn't kind

BreadBoy: Fine, I'll tell you, stop begging

HuntingHawthorne: But we weren't-

BreadBoy: Bread. How's that for a fresh costume?

PrincessOfSparkles: Fresh?

BreadBoy: Yeah. Cool, awesome, fly

GirlonFire: Peeta what did we say about using the words fresh and fly?

BreadBoy: That it embarrasses you so I can't say it…

GirlonFire: Yes. Thank you. Now do so

HuntingHawthorne: What are you going to be Katniss?

BreadBoy: Wouldn't you like to know?

HuntingHawthorne: Yes, I would

BreadBoy: Yeah? Well too bad. Not happening

GirlonFire: I was going to be a mockingjay

BreadBoy: Yeah, you tell him Katniss!

GirlonFire: I just did

BreadBoy: Yeah! Wait, what?

DrunkVictor: Did you get that idea via Cinna?

GirlonFire: Kind of. I mean I saw my mockingjay suit and I thought it would be cool. What about you?

DrunkVictor: I was planning on being a beer bottle

MahoganyQueen: Wow! Just wow!

DrunkVictor: Is it safe to assume you're going to be something traditional? Like a princess

Glimmer-ousGirl: Clove's going to be a princess

HotterThanYou: What? You're a princess?

LoveYourKnife: Just so you know this was not my choice. I wanted to be a ninja, but because Glimmer is going to be Supergirl she makes me be what her other choice was

GirlonFire: Is Marvel you prince?

LoveYourKnife: No, he's Captain America

GirlonFire: Rip off

ButtercupFan: You were robbed

LoveYourKnife: No it's actually a good thing. Otherwise he might embarrass me. But it will make me smile to see Cato match Glimmer!

RockBeatsScissors: You're going to be Supergirl too? Oh send me the picture!

HotterThanYou: No, I'm Superman

RockBeatsScissors: You'll still be wearing tights it's good enough

DrunkVictor: Come on Eff, what's your costume?

MahoganyQueen: I plan on being an angel

ButtercupFan: Aw! I want to be a cat!

AxeObsession: Then stay away from Cato

HotterThanYou: You had to bring that up didn't you?

AxeObsession: It's who I am

HotterThanYou: What are you going to be?

AxeObsession: Nothing

Everyone: What?

Glimmer-ousGirl: You have to be something

Foxface: Yeah, come on Johanna

AxeObsession: Fine, I'll be a witch

HotterThanYou: Absolutely perfect, you already are one

AxeObsession: I am using all the strength I have to not come over there and attack you right now

HotterThanYou: You do that. What about you Finch?

Foxface: Well, I kind of wanted to be a fairy

TheBeardMaster: You're better off as a fox

RockBeatsScissors: And you said that because…

IRule: Well Seneca, you certainly need Miss Hermione Granger's time turner now, don't you?

TheBeardMaster: Don't mock me

IRule: I'm not trying to Mr. Crane

TheBeardMaster: Mr. Crane?

IRule: I'm trying to get into character. I want to be Professor Dumbledore

TheBeardMaster: I want to be a Gamemaker

GirlonFire: Oh you're so original

HuntingHawthorne: Is it original if I said I wanted to be a hunter?

BreadBoy: No it would be boring

HuntingHawthorne: No being a pumpkin is over done and original

KatnissAndPeeta4Ever: I was going to be a pumpkin

IRule: What are you six?

I'llBeYourLunchBuddy: I was going to be a prom queen

Foxface: Madge Undersee, Prom Queen. Alright

I'llBeYourLunchBuddy: What about the rest of you?

Foxface: Thresh is- oh sorry. I forgot. You don't want me telling everyone

RockBeatsScissors: No it's not that it's just-

Foxface: What? Just what?

RockBeatsScissors: Nothing

Foxface: Just say it

RockBeatsScissors: All I was going to say was I was going to be a zombie

Nuts: Tick tock. Tick tock

Volts: Wiress says she likes that idea. She always says she wants to be a clock

GirlonFire: How ironic, so what are you going to be Beetee?

Volts: Nothing

Everyone: What?

Glimmer-ousGirl: You have to be something

Volts: No I don't, I don't want to be anything

Marvel-ousSpears: But you have to be

AxeObsession: No he doesn't. If he doesn't want to be anything just leave him alone

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: You're sticking up for him why?

AxeObsession: Because I wanted to be nothing, but oh no. I had to be

PerfumeFish: Finnick?

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Yes Annie dear?

PerfumeFish: Can I be a giraffe?

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Sure!

HuntingHawthorne: A giraffe?

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: *glares at Gale*

HuntingHawthorne: I think that's wonderful!

PerfumeFish: No, a snake, no a goddess, no I got it, I got it, a mermaid

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Works for me Sweetie pie

PerfumeFish: :) 3

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: 3 u 2

PerfumeFish: :) :) :) :)

PrincessOfSparkles: What about you Finnick?

PerfumeFish: He's going to be a vampire

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Apparently I'm going to be a vampire

PrincessOfSparkles: I don't know what I should be. What do you guys think?

TheBeardMaster: A rue

PrincessOfSparkles: I don't think so

DrunkVictor: A dolphin

PrincessOfSparkles: Maybe I'll be a nurse

GirlonFire: Whatever floats your boat

ButtercupFan: Maybe on my cat costume I could have a tire mark on its fur

HotterThanYou: Grr

_HotterThanYou has logged off_

Glimmer-ousGirl: More recently, he killed my last cat, Puppy, by dropping a lifesaver on the ground, Puppy choked on it, so Cato called the vet, and then the ambulance ran over Puppy

GirlonFire: Yeah sounds like him


	30. Cato and Prim HATES You Too

**This was intended for Halloween, I'm really, really sorry I didn't post it yesterday… let's just pretend I did, here's the chap**

HotterThanYou: Hmm. Anybody here? Hello?

RandomUser201: Why would anyone be on here at 3:45 in the morning?

HotterThanYou: Marvel get off MSN

RandomUser201: Why?

HotterThanYou: Because I need to talk to myself

RandomUser201: Okay. But always remember this Cato… you're a freak

HotterThanYou: So are you

_RandomUser201 has logged off_

HotterThanYou: I'm going to scare Katniss

HotterThanYou: I'll leave a note on her front door, no-in the kitchen, no-, saying Peeta is missing, and then… wait… but… oh yeah. Ha ha ha

HotterThanYou has deleted these messages

_HotterThanYou has logged off_

The next night

_GirlonFire has logged on_

GirlonFire: What? This can't be… Nooooo!

GirlonFire: Delly? Can I talk to you?

KatnissAndPeeta4Ever: Suuuure! It's not like I'm sleeping at 11:02 PM

GirlonFire: Okay, so I was going to bed and then I saw this letter under my bed

KatnissAndPeeta4Ever: Wait; hold the phone… why were you looking under your bed?

GirlonFire: I was looking for my book of edible plants/herbs, medicines, and people

KatnissAndPeeta4Ever: I'm not going to ask. Okay, continue

GirlonFire: So I found this note and it said: Peeta is a baker, he makes bread out of wheat, he charms all of Panem, and now Peeta is missing.

You better find Peeta, so he can make you bread, time's almost up Katniss, Peeta's almost dead.

Go into your forest, before time is up, Peeta is suffering, and his screams aren't enough

OMG! What do I do?

KatnissAndPeeta4Ever: Don't go Katniss. It's a trick. Do you know how many people want to kill you? The number is surprisingly high

GirlonFire: Gee, thanks Delly! Thanks a lot!

KatnissAndPeeta4Ever: I'm only stating the truth…

_KatnissAndPeeta4Ever has logged off_

GirlonFire: I have to go, for Peeta

-11:57 PM-

GirlonFire: Peeta? Peeta? Peeta is that you? I hear rustling in the leaves; I'm praying it's you…

GirlonFire: I'm hearing yelling in the distance. I really hope it's you, though you don't sound like C- hey is that you running at me? Or is that a psychopath?

HotterThanYou: Katniss! KATNISS RUN! NOW!

HotterThanYou: Carrie Anne STOP!

GirlonFire: *starts running faster*

*"Carrie Anne" kicks a turtle unknowingly*

HotterThanYou: *pants* my plan is working

*Turtle hits Cato in the head*

HotterThanYou: Oh! Son of a turtle

Glimmer-ousGirl: OMG you killed Poppy!

HotterThanYou: No I, but I… how?

Glimmer-ousGirl: Just tell Velvet he ran away

HotterThanYou: Why are you here at 12:16 AM Glim?

Glimmer-ousGirl: I just am

_Glimmer-ousGirl has logged off_

HotterThanYou: Sigh

GirlonFire: *Runs by and screams*

HotterThanYou: Oh right. Carrie Anne stop!

GirlonFire: Huh?

HotterThanYou: Right. Prim stop!

ButtercupFan: Yeah. I don't answer to Carrie Anne

GirlonFire: So Peeta's fine and you two tried to scare me using House at the End of the Street?

HotterThanYou: Pretty much

GirlonFire: Prim? You're so grounded

_GirlonFire has logged off_

_Alternate ending #1_

HotterThanYou: *pants* my plan is working

Glimmer-ousGirl: Owwww! What the ****?

HotterThanYou: What happened?

Glimmer-ousGirl: Some buffoon chucked a turtle at my head. The shell shattered. Poor Poppy

HotterThanYou: HA! I didn't kill him!

Glimmer-ousGirl: Thanks for that!

HotterThanYou: Well… just tell Velvet Poppy ran away. And tell Katniss Prim is chasing her, not Carrie Anne Jacobsen

_HotterThanYou has logged off_

_Alternate ending #2_

HotterThanYou: *pants* my plan is working

GirlonFire: Oh! Son of a turtle! Carrie Anne you bastard! Stupid dumb ass!

HotterThanYou: I think you better watch what you're saying

GirlonFire: Dear Mother of Panem!

HotterThanYou: Carrie Anne stop

GirlonFire: Wait, I'm confused

HotterThanYou: You are? Oh, Prim stop

GirlonFire: Is Peeta all right?

*Cato nods his head yes*

GirlonFire: Why isn't she stopping?

HotterThanYou: Um…Why don't you stay here and find out?

_HotterThanYou has logged off_

GirlonFire: Not happening

GirlonFire: *runs away*

ButtercupFan: Ha ha. Guess Cato's plan backfired! Huh Katniss?

GirlonFire: *Laughs* High five! He screamed like a little girl! Happy Halloween Cato!


	31. All Those Drinks

DrunkVictor: Sup yo?

GirlonFire: He's drunk again

BreadBoy: Still

MahoganyQueen: Do you remember what I said to both of you when you first met Haymitch and I?

BreadBoy, GirlonFire: Yes

MahoganyQueen: Don't you know it's rude to mock people?

BreadBoy, GirlonFire: Yes

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: It's kinda hard not to mock Haymitch

MahoganyQueen: Though that's true… it's still rude

GirlonFire: Did you see him last time he was majorly drunk? Delly, Madge, and me saw him fall down the stairs

Glimmer-ousGirl: I've seen him eat raw macaroni noodles

GrainGirl74: He once started cussing out Savannah for starting a fire

GirlWhoStartedFires: What?

GrainGirl74: Yeah! Except he thought I was you

RyeBread: I was there

GirlWhoStartedFires: I was with Cecelia when Haymitch showed up

IDon'tKnow: Me too

GrainGirl74: What happened?

CeceliaIsBreakingHearts: He took my kids' snack when he was hungry!

AxeObsession: You know he tried to take my sandwich

DrunkVictor: I don't remember that

Look theShorty: so she smacked him

DrunkVictor: I remember that

GoldTeeth: That reminds me when he hit me with a purse

DrunkVictor: I was drunk then?

BreadBoy: Did you ever do that sober?

SadlyCrippled: He called me a cowboy

I'mAGirlThanks: He called me sir

NonKnifeStealer: He bumped into my car, set off the alarm, then called me and my car young woman

BrutalKiller: He called me a woman, actually he said "Hola Paloma, me llamo Quique" I didn't know he spoke Spanish

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: 1. What's Spanish? 2. Where's it spoke? And 3. I once saw him veer into a grey truck, look at his reflection, and start complimenting himself. He said he was handsome. So I thought he was talking to me

DrunkVictor: Of course I wasn't talking to you

BrutalKiller: To answer your questions it's a popular language spoke in Mexico and Hispanic places and in a lot of other places too. So there Finnick, I know more than you

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: But I'm hotter than you, and a 17-year-old boy didn't kill me! Zinger!

BrutalKiller: You sound like an 8-year-old

HotterThanYou: And, while Haymitch was acting like an 8-year old, he said he loved me

Marvel-ousSpears: I remember when he tried to sing Set Fire to the Rain and We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together at the same time

PrincessOfSparkles: We are never, ever, ever, getting back together… what it's catchy?

LoveYourKnife: I once saw Haymitch walk into a car door

MahoganyQueen: One evening, I was walking with Venia and Octavia and that's when we saw him try to jump over a fire hydrant and he fell flat on his face

PerfumeFish: That same night I saw him yell at a stop sign. He called it Trixie Jim-Jim. He yelled at it to stop telling him what to do

DrunkVictor: I do NOT talk to inanimate objects

BreadBoy: He was talking to a tree thinking it was me

ElegantCashmere: You flirted with a mannequin then you knocked it off the counter

DrunkVictor: Never happened

I'mNoDog: You also insult people; he asked me when I got so old

GirlonFire: He called me a dead slug

BreadBoy: He said District 12 might finally have a winner then said it was Katniss

GirlonFire: No, that was your mother

BreadBoy: I know, I just wanted to pretend

FoxLover: He asked me if I came out of Twilight

HotterThanYou: Is that a problem?

FoxLover: I don't like Twilight

HotterThanYou: You have some serious mental issues

FoxLover: You're the one that likes Twilight, I think you do

FoxLover has been blocked from the conversation

Foxface: OMP! I LOVE YOU CATO!

HotterThanYou: Who doesn't?

HotterThanYou has been blocked from the conversation

Foxface: Don't get jealous

RockBeatsScissors: Humph

IRule: He said I was ugly

TheBeardMaster: He said I was short

CareersRockYourSocks: He said I was identical to Breck

FuzzHead: He stole my shampoo

80Rock: Really?

FuzzHead: Yeah but I let him keep it

80: I only saw him puke

Foxface: I saw him spill his drink down his shirt

RockBeatsScissors: I saw him face plant in his soup then it spilled down his shirt

Nuts: Tick tock

Volts: Wow! That's… weird. Apparently Haymitch asked her for the time

LandmineLover: That's somewhat offensive, why didn't you do anything?

Volts: I wasn't with her. I was with Mailey

TrIButE3: He passed out so I drew on his face!

LandmineLover: For me he only fell off a barstool… how disappointing…

GuyGloss: I gave him a makeover; he looked better than Cashmere in the morning

ElegantCashmere: Now I'm really not talking to you for 8 months

StupidForceField: And me, and Kristof, and Seeder were there when Chaff tripped and Haymitch said he'd catch Chaff, and then he let Chaff fall because he changed his mind, and took his drink

Cowgirl: I saw him steal a hamster than set it free outside

ButtercupFan: He came over to our house once and told me he wanted to dance with Buttercup

HuntingHawthorne: Then I happened to walk over, just in the nick of time, to hear him say he wanted to ride Lady

GirlonFire: We need to start recording these things

BreadBoy: We really do

DrunkVictor: Oh pa-lease. When did all this happen?

Everyone else: Yesterday

DrunkVictor: I don't recall

_DrunkVictor has logged off and trips over Buttercup and falls down into the mud_

BreadBoy: Yeah, we really need this on camera


	32. That's What Friends is for

GirlonFire: Where's Peeta? He said he'd be here and he's – 9 seconds late

HuntingHawthorne: Oh calm down. He'll be here *rolls eyes*

_BreadBoy has logged on_

BreadBoy: Katniss! I'm so sorry I'm late! Someone, *cough*Gale*cough* melted my prosthetic leg

HuntingHawthorne: Why must you assume it's me?

BreadBoy: I have my reasons

PerfumeFish: That's a Friends moment

BreadBoy: Huh?

HuntingHawthorne: Oh yeah. That's when Joey threw his date's wooden leg in the fire

ButtercupFan: OMG! Really?

HuntingHawthorne: It was a talked about moment, never seen

PrincessOfSparkles: I like 'The One With All the Resolutions', what about you Marvel?

Marvel-ousSpears: *Nervously laughs and coughs*

DrunkVictor: What happened?

Marvel-ousSpears: This is answering Johanna's question from chapters ago. This is what happened the first time I met Clove's family.

AxeObsession: Ooooh!

FLASHBACK-weeks ago-

"These are my parents John and Kendall. My older brothers Noah and James, my younger brother Steven, and my younger sister Courtney." Clove had said. And after introductions and greetings had been exchanged Marvel excused himself to go to the bathroom. But unluckily his leather pants were too hot. He decided to go on MSN for anyone's help

_Marvel-ousSpears has logged on_

Marvel-ousSpears: Help! Anyone! Cato? Glim?

PrincessOfSparkles: What up?

Marvel-ousSpears: No. No, not you…

PrincessOfSparkles: Gee thanks

Marvel-ousSpears: Sorry kid but this is very important

PrincessOfSparkles: Maybe I can help. Trust me

Marvel-ousSpears: Would you give me fake information?

PrincessOfSparkles: What are you? Nine?

Marvel-ousSpears: Fine. I'm in Clove's family's bathroom because my leather pants are too hot. So I took them off, and-now… well- they're not coming on Rue!

PrincessOfSparkles: It's not nice to laugh at others

Marvel-ousSpears: Okay help me

PrincessOfSparkles: Okay, okay. Try blow-drying them

_Marvel-ousSpears tried blow-drying his pants_

Marvel-ousSpears: The hair dryer now have created holes in my pants

PrincessOfSparkles: Fine that didn't work. Try this, cut them to make them look like shorts

_Marvel-ousSpears cuts his pants to look like shorts_

Marvel-ousSpears: I cut them too short Rue…

PrincessOfSparkles: Well, just tell Clove what happened. Hopefully she'll understand…

Marvel-ousSpears: Cato and Glimmer really aren't there huh?

PrincessOfSparkles: That was a 33% chance that woulda worked but okay. Are there any pants that look like yours?

Marvel-ousSpears: Um… give me a sec… uh- yeah

PrincessOfSparkles: Put those on then

_Marvel-ousSpears puts on new pants_

Marvel-ousSpears: They're kinda tight

PrincessOfSparkles: TMI

-Present time-

Marvel-ousSpears:I ripped the pants because they were actually Clove's

MahoganyQueen: I'm sorry but I really must go. I have to ready myself for a date

GirlonFire: With whom?

MahoganyQueen: You don't know him. His name is Haymatch

HuntingHawthorne: Oh flashback… no sorry just 'The One With Russ'

BreadBoy: Haymatch? What's his last name?

MahoganyQueen: Abernethy

PrincessOfSparkles: Isn't that similar to Haymitch Abernathy?

MahoganyQueen: … I don't see the resemblance

_MahoganyQueen has logged off_

_PerfumeFish hands ButtercupFan a note_

GirlonFire: What does it say?

ButtercupFan: Dear Primrose Everdeen,

I am sorry o inform you Butterball will not be having Buttercup's kittens. Much to everyone's dismay Butterball has been shot with nine- *flips paper over* teen arrows…

ButtercupFan: Katniss! How could You?

GirlonFire: What? I didn't do anything

ButtercupFan: Anything so Buttercup can't be happy…

GirlonFire: Okay… so I tried to drown the creep… Cato is the official cat killer

ButtercupFan: You're right!

HotterThanYou: It wasn't me… I swear

GirlonFire: But you have a rep for killing animals

Glimmer-ousGirl: Correction- my animals. He always looks like a fool in front of my family

AxeObsession: Speaking of fools, did Beetee tell you what happened to him once?

DrunkVictor: Depends what it is

AxeObsession: It was with Wiress

DrunkVictor: Then no

Volts: I just put too much teeth whitener on my teeth

AxeObsession: They started glowing in the dark

Foxface: Have any of you noticed how these are all very similar to episodes od Friends?

RockBeatsScissors: No, I just thought they were hilarious

TheBeardMaster has logged on

TheBeardMaster: I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner

LoveYourKnife: We never even noticed you weren't here

TheBeardMaster: I was in the hospital. President Snow has a heart attack

Marvel-ousSpears: Are you serious?

TheBeardMaster: Of course

*Silence*

*Silence*

*Silence*

*Silence*

*Silence*

*Silence*

Everyone: *Cheers and shouts in joy and jumps up and down*


	33. Where Have I Heard This Before?

**This is in honor of Thanksgiving. Happy Thanksgiving! If you celebrate it. If not I hope this will still make you laugh!**

Glimmer-ousGirl: Man, Thanksgiving is today

Marvel-ousSpears: You're such a Debbie Downer, Glimmer

Glimmer-ousGirl: I have good reason to hate it

LoveYourKnife: Oh yeah? And what's that?

-Thanksgiving-2298-Disctrict 1-

Mrs. Rambin: Wicker dear, spit out your gum

Wicker: Why? It's lemon flavored

Mrs. Rambin: Because it's time for dinner

Wicker: Bleck. I hate dinner. It sucks

Mrs. Rambin: Wicker Diamond Rambin! Spit out your gum this instant

Wicker: *spits out gum in any which way*

Glimmer-ousGirl: Ah! You spit your gum in my hair! Now I'll be the laughing stock of 3rd grade with gum in my hair

Mrs. Rambin: Oh that's a shame. Well, I'll get the scissors

Glimmer-ousGirl: What?

Mrs. Rambin: The gum needs to come out. Either it'll be super short or you'll have a large bald spot. Which do you prefer?

Glimmer-ousGirl: Neither

Mrs. Rambin: All right. The chunk's coming out

Glimmer-ousGirl: *cries dramatically*

-Present time-

HotterThanYou: You're upset about something 14 years ago?

Glimmer-ousGirl: I was nine, get over it

HotterThanYou: What about what happened to me 3 years ago?

LoveYourKnife: What happened to you three years ago?

-Thanksgiving-2309- District 1-

HotterThanYou: I made a very special cranberry sauce for your mother

Glimmer-ousGirl: Aw! That's sweet! Does it have any nuts in it?

HotterThanYou" Of course! There's almonds, and walnuts, and cashews, and—

Glimmer-ousGirl: You food poisoned my mother!

HotterThanYou: Add that to the list of reasons whjy I'm never coming back to your house. I've already spit coffee in your mother's face, food poisoned your brother, and I killed Munchkin and Muffin. What else could go wrong?

-Present day-

HotterThanYou: I wish I never asked that

Marvel-ousSpears: That same year I forgot something at the store, so I had to run and get it and literally ran into Cato who was running back from the store. He dropped some medicine

Glimmer-ousGirl: Yep, that was my mom's allergy meds

ButtercupFan: What did you forget?

Marvel-ousSpears: Well actually, I got the wrong kind of food coloring for the popcorn balls so I had to get the right one

LoveYourKnife: I remember that year. That was the year my family visited yours

AxeObsession: Wait, why would your families hang out if you weren't dating yet?

LoveYourKnife: Because our parents are friends

AxeObsession: Oh

LoveYourKnife: I wasn't allowed to touch any knives. I was very… miffed

PrincessOfSparkles: My worst Thanksgiving was when my real dad got in a fight with my step-dad. The Peacekeepers were called

RockBeatsScissors: When was that?

PrincessOfSparkles: 5 years ago

Foxface: Mine was one year ago. Actually it wasn't quite Thanksgiving. I was invited to President Snow's mansion for his 754th annual "pre-party"

-November 21-20311-President Snow's mansion-

IRule: Wow! Thank you so much for coming… Seneca and Finch. This means a lot to me and- my Miss Fox, you do look like a fox

Foxface: *nonchalantly throws wine in his face*

-District 11-

*The phone rings*

Grandma: Oh my, are the grandkids here already?

RockBeatsScissors: We're already here Grandma

Daphodil: We live with you Grandma

RockBeatsScissors: Hello?

Foxface: Hi Sweetie! Could you come bail me outta jail?

RockBeatsScissors: *looks at Grandma and Daphodil*

Grandma: ack in my day I'd let my grandma open the door when I rang

Daphodil: That was the phone Grandma

Grandma: What phone?

Daphodil: The one Thresh is talking on

Grandma: *sings* Grandma got run over by a reindeer

Daphodil: Wrong season Grandma

Grandma: I threw my bananer out the winder

Daphodil: _*_sighs_*_

RockBeatsScissors: Yeah, I'll come get you

-Present time-

RockBeatsScissors: To make a long story short, I couldn't afford a train ticket to the Capitol so I had to walk over 15,000 miles. I faced wild dogs chasing me, raccoons jumping on me; I even had to stop for flamingo crossing. By the time I got there it started hailing golf balls. Literally. So as they pelted me I started bleeding. When Finch asked what happened I said I got in a fight with hale

Foxface: Except I misheard him and thought he said Gale. So I went down to District 12 on Thanksgiving

TheBeardMaster: That party was really boring. All we did was play Go Fish, Scrabble, and Chinese checkers. You didn't miss much. Honestly, I wish I were thrown out

ButtercupFan: My least favorite Thanksgiving was also last year. Gale saved me from a fire instead of Firefighter John Gage

PerfumeFish: What happened?

-Thanksgiving-2311-District 12-

GirlonFire: All you need to do is watch the rice, okay?

ButtercupFan: Okay, but there's an Emergency! marathon-

GirlonFire: Pay attention to both. And if I find out you've been paying attention to Johnny and Roy more than you should be dinner... _you _will need Dixie McCall

ButtercupFan: *mummbles* yes Katniss

GirlonFire: Good. Now to my misfortune Peeta is teaching me to frost a turkey on a carrot cake. I'll be upstairs if you need me

GirlonFire goes upstairs

ButtercupFan: Too bad John can't save me... or maybe he can!

*Upstairs*

BreadBoy: Be extra careful with the feather Katniss, you don't want...

GirlonFire: I don't want what? To do this? Sure as hale I don't

BreadBoy: Is it normal to see black smoke coming from underneath your door

GirlonFire: What?

*Downstairs*

ButtercupFan: *Chokes on smoke, hears someone in the distance*

HuntingHawthorne: Prim? Are you okay? Where's Katniss and Peeta?

ButtercupFan: *Chokes, nods yes, points upstairs*

Firefighter Don Stage: We saw the smoke from miles away and came to help. Here turn on the hose *hands Gale the hose*

GirlonFire: *Comes running downstairs. Gale's hose is too powerful so the water hits Prim in the shoulder sending her flying back into Katniss. Katniss throws the bottle of icing back on accident. Peeta runs out of the bedroom, drops the cake but it lands right side up near the bottom of the stairs. But he trips over the icing bottle, falls down the stairs and gets a faceplant full of cake all in slow-mow*

BreadBoy: Ah man!

-Present day-

GirlonFire: Definitely my worst Thanksgiving ever, Prim

MahoganyQueen: Mine too. A bunch of us were going over to Haymitch's house and I was walking over and Gale shot me in the rear end with the hose water

Foxface: Oh yeah, that was right after he shot me in the face

MahoganyQueen: Right. Then I stood up and _I_ got shot in the face. It smeared my makeup and threw my wig off kilter

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: That's when I came in. Because Annie was at her brother's house. I had no one, so Delly and Madge invited me over. I got all gussied up and when I got to 12 he watered down my hair. I was so angry

DrunkVictor: I remember throwing up on dinner last year. And I had this cool stand and a bowl which made vapor and I broke off the stick that made the vapor. That was one of my worst Thanksgivings

Volts: My worst Thanksgiving was dropping my glasses in the gravy, than I spilled the water from the table on the ground so when I

slipped and fell I called Johanna to help me

LoveYourKnife: Why?

Volts: Because I thought she'd forget Thanksgiving again

LoveYourKnife: Again?

AxeObsessin: Yes, that was my worst Thanksgiving. 6 years ago

Volts: So she came over, took a picture, posted in online, then left

DrunkVictor: Classic Johanna. How long ago was this?

Volts: 4 years ago

PerfumeFish: Me too- actually it was 7 years ago

-Thanksgiving-2309-District 4-

PerfumeFish: *Puts the turkey on the table and carves it. Puts one slice on her plate. Is about to take a bite-*

Turkey: Annie? Annie?

PerfumeFish: *Looks at Turkey on confused*

Turkey: Don't you love me?

PerfumeFish: Kinda

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: *Looks at Annie scaredly*

Turkey: *says each word while getting closer to Annie's mouth (Finnick shrugs)* Then. Don't-

Turkey: Bite me

PerfumeFish: *Picks up the turkey and throws it across the room before Finnick can get a slice*

-Present time-

IRule: Creepy

BreadBoy: My worst Thanksgiving was the 'turban' story

PrincessOfSparkles: I wonder what today'll bring


	34. Are You Frickin' Kidding Me?

**Important message! Important message! There is a really, really great story on FF, and it deserves more fans then it has! The story is called Shattered by lucylu102 check it out! Like it says in the beginning of the story not for Gale fans and it's a Katniss/Peeta story! That's all for now**

Marvel-ousSpears: We've talked about our favorite songs, movies, TV shows… but we've forgotten something

GirlonFire: What?

Marvel-ousSpears: Our favorite books!

GirlonFire: Grr

AxeObsession: That's the stupidest…

MahoganyQueen: Of all the ridicules… *sigh*

ButtercupFan: The Notebook

GirlonFire: *Facepalms*

AxeObsession: You're really going along with this?

PrincessOfSparkles: Dear John

BreadBoy: Nicholas Sparks' stories are so sad

PrincessOfSparkles: Not to mention great

BreadBoy: Indeed

HuntingHawthorne: I love The Last Song!

ButtercupFan: Oh shut up! We know you love Miley Cyrus

I'llBeYourLunchBuddy: Why don't you just marry her?

HuntingHawthorne: Good idea!

GirlonFire: Oh brother

Foxface: I love Romeo and Juliet or Wuthering Heights the most

Volts: I thought it would be Nancy Drew…

TheBeardMaster: I love Nancy Drew and the Moss Covered Mansion

Foxface: Me too

BreadBoy: What's Thresh's favorite book?

Foxface: Oh well its… uh… um… th-that I don't know

RockBeatsScissors: I can't afford books, but I've read the history books at school! They were horrifyingly boring

Volts: Oh come now, I love history books! They are my favorite kind you know

DrunkVictor: Yeah me too

MahoganyQueen: You like history books?

DrunkVictor: No, I agree they're boring. I don't read

HotterThanYou: I suppose you don't read either Johanna

AxeObsession: Actually I do. I read The Hunger Games Gossip Magazine

HotterThanYou: Wow! I love Eclipse! Though the Twilight Saga is great! Did you guys think Alice's vision was real? I did, in Breaking Dawn part 2. I almost cried when Carlisle, Jasper, Seth, Leah, and almost Esme bit the du-

GirlonFire: No one cares Cato

AxeObsession: Why don't you change your username to TwilightObsession?

HotterThanYou: Because 1. It would confuse many and 2. I'm not obsessed. I rarely mention it

LoveYourKnife: Only like every other chapter

HotterThanYou: Pa-lease

Glimmer-ousGirl: What's your favorite book Clove?

LoveYourKnife: And Then There Were None/Ten Little Indians

Glimmer-ousGirl: Of course, people die in it

LoveYourKnife: What's yours?

Glimmer-ousGirl: House at the End of the Street

GirlonFire: That was a movie

Glimmer-ousGirl: And a book, you should know

GirlonFire: I've only read The Hunger Games

BreadBoy: Why would you want to relive the pain? I read Harry Potter myself

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: I like Catching Fire

PerfumeFish: Tell them why

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Cuz I'm in it

PerfumeFish: I like The Woman in Black

Marvel-ousSpears: Percy Jackson

Nuts: Tick tock, tock tick, tick tock

Volts: She says she likes A Wrinkle in Time

MahoganyQueen: I'm too busy to read, with all the dates I've been going on

HuntingHawthorne: *laughs* Please Effie

HotterThanYou: Yeah, Maggie and Charles would be disgusted with you

MahoganyQueen: Who are Maggie and Charles?

HotterThanYou: They're characters in Breaking Daw- a book and they have the ability to tell when people lie

MahoganyQueen: Well then I'm very sorry Maggie and Charles- wait, what?

BreadBoy: Hey Effie, Haymitch wants to ask you on a date

GirlonFire: What?

Everyone: What?

MahoganyQueen: Why?

DrunkVictor: Yeah, why? I never-

BreadBoy throws a loaf of burned bread at DrunkVictor: Do you remember what we were talking about yesterday Haymitch?

DrunkVictor: No

BreadBoy: Okay, well then Effie just answer the question. Will you go with Haymitch on a date?

MahoganyQueen: Um… give me until the end of the chapter please

KatnissAndPeeta4Ever: Diary of a Wimpy Kid

I'llBeYourLunchBuddy: Goosebumps

IRule: Fifty Shades of Grey

BreadBoy: Okay, it's the end of the chapter

MahoganyQueen: That wasn't enough time!

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Too bad

MahoganyQueen: Oh… kay… um… sure, I guess

BreadBoy: Great! I'll tell Haymitch when he wakes up!

MahoganyQueen: Did he fall asleep?

BreadBoy: No, he simply passed out on the floor

MahoganyQueen: Oh. Okay then. I must go call my mother and tell her

BreadBoy: I'm sure she'd _love_ to know. Your date will be on the 15th

MahoganyQueen: Of this month? Why so far away?

BreadBoy: Because it will take Haymitch that long to prepare

_MahoganyQueen has logged off_

PrincessOfSparkles: What did you and Haymitch talk about the other day?

BreadBoy: Well he was 1/3 awake, 1/3 asleep, and 1/3 drunk so I used the opportunity to get information out of him, turns out he kinda likes Effie

AxeObsession: Who knew?

GirlonFire: I did

ButtercupFan: Wow! We have sad, sad lives

* * *

**Thank you! I know that was kinda short but the next one will be longer! It will be posted a day before Effie and Haymitch's first date! Thank you again to all of you who voted on that poll. R&R love ya'll**


	35. Peeta is Smarter Than You Think

**Ladies and gentlemen here is my actual story version of the Hunger Games MSN, which I have changed to Conversations because to me it makes more sense actually. Enjoy and R&R!**

Peeta's POV

I walked next door to my former mentor's house; sitting on the couch was him and his date-to-be Effie.

I sighed dreamily, "I still can't believe you two are going on a date! Though I was really the one who set it up."

"I can't either." Effie admitted.

"You guys know that I think it's like… the coolest thing ever right?"

"Don't answer that!" Effie scolded as she turned to Haymitch

"You guys helped me and Katniss so much over time and I just wanna say thanks!"

"You're welcome S-" Haymitch started but I cut him off I'm sure with my look of disgust.

"Don't call me Sweetheart. I also wanted to say that if you would like I'd drive you on your first date in two days." I offered kindly.

"Thank you so much Peeta! That is so kind!" Effie said with her weirdo Capitol smile.

"Well kind is my middle name. Actually it's Bread but you get the point." I said sweetly. Effie, Haymitch, and I smile at my comment, but sadly it's not a joke.

-The next day-

Katniss' POV

"Clean, clean, clean. Clean, clean, clean… this is the worst song to ever sing." I sang annoyingly out of habit. I've gotten in the habit of singing when I'm bored, upset, lonely, etc.

"Hey Katniss, could you do me a favor?" Peeta asked sticking his head around the corner from the… coat closet?

"What is it?" I asked wearily.

"Take Effie and Haymitch on their date tomorrow? I promised I would. Thanks!" He said quickly, as if trying to hide something.

"1. No. 2. Why. 3. No. You promised for yourself, why don't you go?" I inquire, already annoyed.

"Why Katniss why? Come to think of it you owe them more than I do."

"Peeta, seriously. I can't." I said.

"Katnisssss… tell me why." He replied.

"Because I'm watch Prim and Rue this weekend."

"Their date shouldn't last a weekend."

"I know but it's inconvenient for many. Now why can't you go?" I wondered. Peeta stepped into the Living room with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and he's lugging around a heating pad and a thermometer. I stare at him wide eyed as he coughs and sneezes.

"Oh of course." I say sarcastically.

"I can't do anything. I can't take care of myself let alone 13-or-so year old girls, or two really old people going on a date."

"We'll have to find a replacement and fast. The dates when?" I sighed at his words.

"22 hours, 29 minutes, and 3 seconds away. Why can't you leave Prim and Rue alone for a few hours? I'll stay away." Peeta offered kindly. He always managed to be so sweet, even when he was so sick.

"Rue's my responsibility. If she is given back to her family in less than perfect condition I will be sued. Not that I can't afford to be sued, but it's Rue, come on." I pointed out.

"Fine, you go find someone…"

"Taking them with me is a last resort." I said and with that I picked up the phone and Peeta trudged upstairs to his room.

I dialed the number to the phone that barely rang or where the rings would never stop. Finally he picked up the stupid phone.

"Hello?" Gale answered.

"Hey Gale, you wanna do something for me?"

"Anything." He answered all too quickly.

"Take Effie and Haymitch on their date or watch Prim and Rue?" I don't think he likes my suggestions… he hung up. I sighed again. I am persistent, and I can't multitask, so I picked up the phone again and dialed a number and never have and hopefully won't have to unless it's an emergency or she calls me, which would mean it's an emergency.

"Hey Johanna? It's Katniss." I announced.

"I know, no one else ever calls me." I can hear the boredom and frustration seeping into her voice.

"Really?" I ask trying to get at the obvious.

"Sure. I don't count the 2-second phone calls I get from Beetee every once in a while and I _really_ don't count the calls from Dr. Aurelius." She stated.

"O…kay, well would you be interested in escorting Effie and Haymitch on their date or watching my sister and Rue?"

"Don't make me laugh." She said, and then laughed. She as well hung up.

"I take that as a no." I mumbled to myself. _Who to call, whom to call…_ Ah ha

"What up?" She answered happily after she picked up the phone, she sounds extra happy so she must be with Thresh.

"Hey Finch! Is Thresh there too?"

"Right here Katniss!"

"Sup guys? Hey listen I need a favor."

"What is it?" They asked together.

"Will you take Effie and Haymitch on their date?"

"No." Thresh said tersely.

"Wanna watch Prim and Rue?"

"We can't." Finch said in response.

"Shazbot." I said as the three of us said our goodbyes and hung up. I know a few things are for sure, I'm not asking anyone from the 74th Games. Except… I dialed the phone, much to my dismay.

"Hey Cato! Glimmer, Marvel, Clove. What up?"

"What do you want Katniss?" Clove said angrily.

"You guys wanna hang with Effie and Haymitch? Or watch my sister and Rue for a few hours?" I pressed.

"Don't expect me to." Cato said.

"Not really." Glimmer uttered.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Marvel replied nonchalantly.

"Goodbye Katniss." Clove almost… sang? What the hell was that?

After I thought about whom I could call it donned on me to never call, and I say NEVER call President Snow or Seneca Crane. Then it donned on me again after Johanna's call who my next possibility is.

"Hey Beetee! You wanna date Effie and Haymitch or live with my sister and Rue for a while?" I asked cheerfully, trying a new angle.

"Is this a would you rather question?" He asked suddenly.

"No."

"Then no." He hung up too; just as well, I think my wording was off. I sighed _again_ and dialed the phone.

"Finnick?" I asked.

"Hey Katniss!"

"Us too Katniss!" I heard Annie say.

"Us meaning me and Chaff." Mags clarified.

"Do any of you want to escort Effie and Haymitch on their date?" I wondered cautiously.

"They're going on a date? Oh good for them, I guess." I heard Chaff mutter.

"I have to watch Finnick." Annie said.

"No thanks Jelly Bean." Finnick declared. Jelly Bean?

"I'm too old." Mags told me.

"I have one and a half arms and I'm drunk all the time. Not a good combo. I wouldn't bother with Lindsay or George." Chaff explained.

"Darn it. Guess you can't watch Prim and Rue either than." I muttered, mostly to myself. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I told Peeta I was stepping outside for fresh air and there on the doorstep stood Delly.

"Hey Katniss, I meant to tell you I'm going out of town for a little while and I-" she started as her usual cheerful self.

"I won't even go there." I whispered grumpily as I walked back into my house. Well, Gloss, Cashmere, Brutus, Enobaria, Wiress, Woof, and them won't be helpful either.

-3:59 PM-

I knocked on the door to Peeta's room once it was confirmed I could come on I simply leaned against the doorframe and with a heavy sigh I told him I couldn't find anyone, "But I'll keep looking." He wished me good luck and I covered him with another blanket and left the room.

Peeta's POV

She shut the dourly softly but tightly. That virtual light bulb flicked on in my head as I heard her shut the front door again.

"I have an idea! Wait Katniss!" I said ripping the blankets off my body and stumbling out of bed. I called for her again, though I know she can't hear me. I suppose it's up to me, I'm an absolute genius!

I ran to get my coat but on my way over there I tripped over the leg of the couch and fell down. I stood up and threw on my jacket and ran outside.

"I'm alright, I'm alright. This kid is alright." I yelled as I ran anywhere to find who I need.

-11:16 PM-

I heard the door unlock and Katniss stepped in looking sorrow and disappointed.

"That's it, there's no one left. I tried Madge and my mom but that didn't do much. I presume I'll take Prim and Rue with-" she started then she saw our guest sitting on the couch next to me.

"Did you forget me? I'd do it anytime!" She exclaimed.

Katniss looked at me in disbelief, "You got Seeder?"

"I know you love me!" I joked slightly.

"So now you can go on your date. I'll watch Prim and Rue!" Seeder said.

"Thank you so much Seeder!" Katniss smiled, "Oh man, I have to go on a date with Effie and Haymitch…" Katniss complained. Seeder and me laughed. At the same time we told Katniss, "May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"


	36. A Simple Prayer

**Quick announcement, I'll make it short. I hope you had a great holiday no matter what you celebrate! I celebrate Christmas and it was GREAT! So here is my holiday themed chapter, I know it's three days later but it's supposed to be after the holidays. Next chapter will be longer. Okay I'm done rambling. Enjoy the chapter! PS. Take my latest poll! It'll help, trust me! Now I'm done.**

"Wow! The holidays were amazing!" Prim exclaimed.

"I couldn't agree more!" Foxface replied.

"What did you guys get?" Delly asked, curious.

"Beer."

"So exciting… who gave you that?" Cato uttered.

"I did." Katniss said, "as well as Peeta, Gale, Prim, Delly, Madge, Effie, Finnick, and Beetee."

"Freaks." Peeta walked over to the couch in the Everdeen house and sat down next to Katniss, "Be that as it may."

"What about the rest of you?" Cato asked. Which made multiple people suspicious. Prim raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you care?"

"It's the holiday season."

"His anger management teacher told him to try something new…" Glimmer told them.

"This is certainly new." Katniss agreed, smirking at her former enemy.

"I got Emergency DVDs from Katniss, Peeta, and Gale." Prim admitted proudly. Katniss rolled her eyes playfully at her sister. Peeta frowned.

"Gale shoved me."

"I got an actual mockingjay… I hate it." Katniss said.

"Who sent it to you?" Effie wondered.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know who gave it to me. It was sent to 'The Girl on Fire'."

"At least you got something worthwhile." Peeta said. Ah Peeta, always trying to make the best out of the situation.

"Worthwhile? The stupid thing keeps squawking at me like there's no tomorrow." Katniss glared at the thing that she secluded in the corner. It was currently napping. Katniss secretly thought about killing it, but that would cause Prim much dismay.

"I got a hatchet." Johanna bragged to no one in particular.

"From who? Nobody likes you…" Clove pointed out.

"FYI, I bought it for myself."

"You… lol…" Seneca laughed.

"My own secret Santa."

"So tacky." Snow said. Johanna rolled her eyes, "Who you calling tacky?" she shot back.

"What did you get sir?" Seneca asked President Snow in excitement.

"Nothing yet, but I'm assuming the present will arrive late." He said with a smile, making himself think he actually got something. _Don't kid yourself_ the careers thought.

"I sent you a book on how to get women."

"I know, and then I thought you needed it more, so I sent it back."

"I got a mirror from Annie." Finnick said then sighed dreamily.

"I got a dolphin sweater that says 'District 4 Waves and More'."

"I got a wig, dress, and makeup."

"What color? From who?" Peeta wanted to know as he put his arm around Katniss.

"Midnight and powder blue. Seneca gave it to me." Effie raised her eyebrows out of concern at that last part. Seneca was to never be trusted.

"So you'd look like Caesar Flickerman."

"I'm burning it."

"I got her a mahogany table." Haymitch said, Effie smiled.

"I got an autograph from Nikki Reed!" Cato almost yelled, he'd wanted to rant about that to someone.

"I got knives and you got an autograph from Rosalie Hale."

"My parents got me a bow and arrow and archery lessons, my siblings got me makeup and nail polish, and Cato, stupidly, got me a cat. His name is Whiskers; he's pure white. I'm sure Cato will find someway to kill this one too." Glimmer announced as she picked up her cup of water and took dainty sips. She laughed to herself, thinking about all those times Cato looked like an idiot in front of her and her family, though he could do no wrong in Wicker or Velvet's eyes.

"I got a golden spear."

"Tick tock, I got a clock."

"I got assorted nuts from Johanna, wire from Gale, and better fitting glasses from Katniss." Beetee said, he wondered why Johanna would get him anything at all.

"I got a diamond necklace from Thresh." Foxface smiled. She also blushed slightly. She averted her eyes to the TV; Prim was watching Emergency.

"He can afford that, he gave me rues and a bracelet with my name and yet he couldn't afford a train ticket to the Capitol for Thanksgiving."

"I got rocks from everyone but Clove and Marvel."

"We coordinated." Gale explained. Everyone stared at him, "All of us who gave him rocks, not us and Clove and Marvel."

"What did you get?" Thresh asked Gale coolly.

"The satisfaction of shoving Peeta." And he was damn proud of it too.

"I got Prim seasons 3 and 4 of Emergency, Katniss cheesy bread-" Peeta started.

"That was her present? Cheapskate." Haymitch interrupted taking another drink from his canteen of who-knows-what alcohol.

"She LOVED it, BTW! And all I got was an acorn, goat milk, and one of Katniss' hair bands." He paused. After a while Peeta started tearing up.

"COME ON SANTA WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!"


	37. Knew Year

Chapter 1. Introduction GirlonFire has logged on

_BreadBoy has logged on_

_GirlonFire: It's cool that Panem has technology like this! :)_

_BreadBoy: IKR! I wish it were introduced sooner! ;)_

MaleGale has logged on

_MaleGale: For once I agree with Mellark_

_GirlonFire: Gale… why is your username Male Gale?_

_MaleGale: well because of my idiotic name I get confused for a woman :P_

_BreadBoy: That's not the only reason why…_

Foxface has logged on

_Foxface: I know how you feel. I get called Foxface because somebody *cough__*****__Katniss*cough* said it on camera a few years ago and it stuck._

Foxface: Ugh. Or when Snow started singing?

_HannahGlitterRainbowMontana__: Everybody makes mistakes_

_GirlonFire: Yeah. It wasn't my fault, I didn't, and still don't, know your name._

_Foxface: Finch_

_HannahGlitterRainbowMontana__: Everybody has those days_

_Foxface: Tell me about it. My older sister's name is Amber Fox_

_GirlonFire: Amber Fox? I am so sorry._

_Foxface: So am I_

_HannahGlitterRainbowMontana__: 1, 2, 3, 4. Everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days, everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' about. Everybody gets that way._

_HannahGlitterRainbowMontana__: Sometimes I'm in a jam. I've got to make a plan. It might be crazy. I do it anyway-_

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Or when I first came in?

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem has logged on

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Things seems quite. Why?_

_*SILENCE*_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Well I came to break the silence but because of my rugged handsomeness I'm guessing you're all speechless._

_Foxface: Oh trust me, you'll be an Avox when you hear President Snow's rendition of Hannah Montana_

_HannahGlitterRainbowMontana__: Oh My God, it's Finnick Odair *screams like a girl, faints*_

_6 minutes later_

_HannahGlitterRainbowMontana__: *gets back up*_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: I will admit this is not the kind of attention I wanted :(_

Marvel-ousSpears: Do you remember our huge fight?

Glimmer-ousGirl: It wasn't that bad

Marvel-ousSpears: Yes

Glimmer-ousGirl: No

Marvel-ousSpears: Yes

Glimmer-ousGirl: No

Marvel-ousSpears: Yes

Glimmer-ousGirl: No

Marvel-ousSpears: Yes

Glimmer-ousGirl: No

Chapter 2. The Fight and Twilight

_Marvel-ousSpears: Hey Glimmer? Why does your username have your name then –ous at the end and then another word? Similar to mine_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: Well that's because you stole it from me._

_Marvel-ousSpears: What? I beg to differ-_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: well beg away, I came up with the idea first._

_Marvel-ousSpears: Oh, I do not think so._

_Glimmer-ousGirl: Oh but I do._

_Marvel-ousSpears: Clovey, back me up._

_LoveYourKnife: No, I'm going to keep quiet. This is fun. I like Glimmer's comebacks._

LoveYourKnife: Or when Cato tried to settle the fight but only made things more interesting…

_HotterThanYou: I mean they're as similar to each other just like Edward and Jacob are_

_LoveYourKnife: Do you watch Twilight?_

_HotterThanYou: No, of course not, what gave you that ridicules idea?_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Your last comment_

_HotterThanYou: Shut Up_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: Cato, do you watch Twilight? *Bats eyelashes*_

_HotterThanYou: …sometimes…_

_Marvel-ousSpears: OMG! What's your favorite movie?_

_Glimmer-ousGirl? Did you read the books?_

_LoveYourKnife: What team are you on?_

_HotterThanYou: …_

HotterThanYou: Eclipse was my favorite movie, Twilight was my favorite book, and I'm Team Switzerland

HotterThanYou: You promised me that you wouldn't speak of it again and you did

LoveYourKnife: Well that's me for you

GirlonFire: Do you remember all those weird dreams we had?

GrainGirl74: No

BreadBoy: This was WAY before you guys came

Chapter 3. Awkward, Weird, and Uncomfortable Dreams

_GirlonFire: Oh Mother of Panem…_

_BreadBoy: What's the matter?_

_GirlonFire: I had a really weird dream_

_ButtercupFan: I'd love to hear it!_

_GirlonFire: Well, me, mom, Cressida, Octavia, and Johanna were on Take the Money and Run and we hid the briefcase under a stone staircase and Johanna said that no one would ever find the money. And as we all leave our location I saw a teacher on a field trip with her kindergarten class, and I'm like 'should we change the location?' and the others were like 'no, it's alright'_

_BreadBoy: Wow! That's amazing! I once had a dream the Lucius Malfoy was gay_

_MaleGale: Lol! I had a dream once, that dirt was pouring our from the ceiling and walls in my house and I was trying to stop it from getting on the furniture but Russell Brand was there and threw it everywhere_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: WOW! No one can top that._

_PerfumeFish: Well, once I had a dream I sang Endtapes by The Joy Formidable with a Dolphin named Ruby_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: I think Male Gale here was just topped_

_LoveYourKnife: One night I had a dream where I took yoga class with Jake Gyllenhaal, Jayson Pine, and Chase Crawford. I loved it! And right when Jayson took one had, Chase took the other, and Jake was down on one knee my stupid brother woke me up_

_All girls: Aww man._

_Foxface: Would've sucked to be you_

_LoveYourKnife: Oh yeah, I cannot think that enough_

_MahoganyQueen: I had a dream a few months ago my best friend from 6th grade died_

_BreadBoy: That is so sad_

_MahoganyQueen: It was. I saw her a few days later; I was very relieved she wasn't swallowed by a lion constellation after saying she liked me the most then was taken to Heaven as I stole Professor Dumbledore's pocket watch_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: I had a dream that Finch had lost a rubber ball and so we went to go find it and when we did we were really far from home, so in order to there we had to run through a desert, a meadow, and some place called Utah. Oh and hillbilly country._

_IRule: I had a dream a few days ago that Caesar Flickerman and I were singing Fly on the Wall while dressed in lion costumes_

_PrincessOfSparkles: Yeah, I have a feeling that wasn't a dream_

GirlonFire: And the two dreams that started a whole arc of problems

_AxeObsession: Fine, I was shopping for a wedding veil but I bought a tiara instead_

_HuntingHawthorne: Ooh!_

_BreadBoy: Whom were you going to marry?_

_AxeObsession: You know I never said_

_DrunkVictor: Well what about you Beetee? You never told us your dream_

_Volts: And I don't feel comfortable doing so_

_Volts: Um… I don't remember…_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Well, since you've been talking about it like you do remember I think I speak for everyone here when I say you're lying_

_Volts: You have no proof_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Well since you just admitted that there's something to lie about you do remember. What was your dream?_

_Volts: I was getting married._

_HuntingHawthorne: OMG! To who?_

_Volts: jdirkiogtstdthsufyjdeauggynnihugfa_

_HotterThanYou: That tells us nothing_

_Volts: ah, but it does. I scrambled the letters of her name_

_DrunkVictor: Wow, she has quite the long name_

_Volts: Okay, well I added quite a few letters as well. To find out: leave 1, take away 6, leave 1, take away 6, leave 1, take away 8, leave 1, take away 4, leave 2, then take away 5_

_BreadBoy: jogtstdthsufyjdeauggynnihugfa_

_GirlonFire: johsufyjdeauggynnihugfa_

_ButtercupFan: johauggynnihugfa_

_PrincessOfSparkles: johannihugfa_

_HotterThanYou: They mystery is starting to unravel_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Oooh! I'm getting chills!_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: Johanna!_

_IRule: Was she wearing a veil or tiara?_

_Volts: Tiara_

_AxeObsession: omfg, dear mother of Panem help me *starts hyperventilating*_

_HuntingHawthorne: Did she look pretty? Be honest!_

_Volts: Well, to be perfectly honest she looked beautiful_

ButtercupFan: Do you remember our favorite songs?

HuntingHawthorne: How can I forget?

_**Chapter 4. Too, Too Many Things**_

_HuntingHawthorne: Well, well, well, what do we have here?_

_Volts: NOTHING!_

_AxeObsession: Oh please_

_HuntingHawthorne: Now I'm no expert but it sounds to me as if Johanna might think Beetee is playing some kind of game with her, he's insecure, he likes her but also Wiress… am I correct so far?_

_AxeObsession: Yeah, so far_

_HuntingHawthorne: It is awkward, it is silent, and Beetee I'm guessing is waiting for Johanna's apology for the burn to Wiress, he thinks she's vain; her friends can be jerky, (but she acts like them enough), he's probably scared of their current relationship, he does care about her but not in the way Johanna thinks… am I correct with this?_

_Volts: Yeah, pretty much_

_HuntingHawthorne: Well, including the verses it seems to me like Johanna and Beetee are suffering from STS or 7TS if you will_

_ButtercupFan: What is 7TS?_

_HuntingHawthorne: 7 Things Syndrome_

_AxeObsession: I'm sorry, WHAT? 7 Things Syndrome? What is that? And how do you know so much about 7 Things?_

_HuntingHawthorne: How do YOU? And 7 Things Syndrome is where your relationship with someone else is like the song 7 Things. Now do either of you like the other person's: hair, eyes, old Levi's, when you kiss you're hypnotized, you make the other laugh and cry, and the 7th thing you like and hate about the other is they make you love them?_

_GirlonFire: Hash Pipe by Weezer_

_BreadBoy: Turning Page by Sleeping at Last_

_PrincessOfSparkles: Cecilia by Simon and Garfunkle_

_BreadBoy: That should have been Cecelia's favorite song_

_GirlonFire: Oh, from D8? Yeah, I know right. Except she's not like that_

_Foxface: Lose my Breath, Destiny's Child_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: That's sad, my favorite song is Justin Timberlake's Rock That Body_

_PerfumeFish: Shouldn't it be Sexyback?_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Awe honey, thank you but I've always been sexy. Sexy never wanted to leave me. I invented sexy_

_ButtercupFan: Actually Edward Cullen beat you to the punch with the bronze hair, green eyes, height, and being the most sought after guy in… wherever he lived, by 2005_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Edward does NOT have green eyes, they're topaz_

_PrincessOfSparkles: They were green when he was human, sheesh Finnick, read the books_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Cato's favorite song is not Back in Black_

_LoveYourKnife: Oh yeah, like three, four weeks ago he said it was The Trouble with Love by Kelly Clarkson_

_HuntingHawthorne: Ooh! Cato likes Kelly Clarkson!_

Glimmer-ousGirl: Then the uproar began

HotterThanYou: Yeah well the only reason Clove would know that is because that song is on the soundtrack of her favorite movie

_LoveYourKnife: You. Wouldn't. Dare._

_HotterThanYou: Oh, wouldn't I? Clove's favorite movie is Love Actually_

_LoveYourKnife: You wanna bring it Ludwig? Fine, well I'll give you something you can't return_

_HotterThanYou: What's that?_

_LoveYourKnife: Cato's favorite movie is the Twilight Saga_

_**Chapter 5. Favorite Movies and Fan Favorites**_

_PerfumeFish: Finnick's favorite movie is The Descendants_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Oh Annie, thank you for telling everyone that._

_PerfumeFish: You're welcome!_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Well, my secret's gone._

_AxeObsession: Gone, that's my favorite movie!_

_*SILENCE*_

_AxeObsession: What? Were you expecting Letters to Juliet?_

_Marvel-ousSpears: I like Red Riding Hood_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: I love Anne Hathaway; my favorite movie is Bride Wars_

_DrunkVictor: Go figure_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: Well what's your favorite movie then?_

_DrunkVictor: Any kind of Batman movie_

_BreadBoy: I love Batman; he's my second idol_

_Volts: Who's your first?_

_BreadBoy: Harry Potter_

_IRule: Finch, what's Thresh's favorite movie?_

_Foxface: Rocky_

_RockBeatsScissors: Can't I answer for myself?_

_Foxface: Do you not want me to do it?_

_RockBeatsScissors: I'm just saying I can do it myself_

_Foxface: Do you think I'm annoying?_

_RockBeatsScissors: No, of course not_

_Foxface: humph_

_RockBeatsScissors: Do you want me to?_

_Foxface: No, just an observation_

PerfumeFish: That caused the biggest uproar, the whole whose-hotter-thing

PrincessOfSparkles: Oh yeah! Didn't Finnick win?

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Yes!

Glimmer-ousGirl: Hey Katniss? Do you remember the whole who-does Beetee-like-thing?

GirlonFire: How can I forget?

Glimmer-ousGirl: I can't help but think we got in the middle of it, and the beginning

Chapter 6. NOT WiressVolts has logged on 

_Glimmer-ousGirl: Aw, we were just talking about weird nicknames_

_Volts: Are you implying Volts is weird or informing me of what you were doing?_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: Both. Hey speaking of weird nicknames-_

_GirlonFire: Like we weren't already?_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: Nuts is a weird nickname_

_Volts: Hey_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: Well it is. Are you defending her?_

_Volts: She's my… friend_

_GirlonFire: Comma girl?_

_Volts: Very funny_

_GirlonFire: I'm being serious_

_Volts: What if I don't like Wiress like that? What if I like someone else? Someone you don't know about?_

_GirlonFire: I'd be shocked_

_Volts: Well prepare to be electrified_

_(Girls stare at his comment)_

_Volts: That was weird wasn't it?_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: Yeah_

_GirlonFire: Whom do you like?_

_Volts: I'm not telling you_

_GirlonFire: Come onnnnnnnnn. You can tell us. We're you're friends_

_Volts: I barely know Glimmer_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: So that means I can't be your friend?_

_Volts: Do you want to be my friend?_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: Not particularly_

_Volts: See? So I will not share any information with you_

_GirlonFire: Where is she from?_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: It is a 'she' right?_

_Volts: Yes_

_GirlonFire: Where is she from?_

_Volts: Panem_

_GirlonFire: Haha. What district?_

_Volts: A district_

_GirlonFire: Be more specific_

_Volts: She's either in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, or 12_

_GirlonFire: *face palms*_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: Johanna!_

_Volts: NO! DEFINITELY NOT!_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: Then who? Do we, or does Katniss, know her?_

_Volts: No_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: Then it's all right to say, we don't know her_

_GirlonFire: Sparkle McDazzle here has a point_

_Volts: Okay_

_Volts: Her name is-_

Volts has logged off

_GirlonFire: Darn it_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: I'm gonna go chase him down and make him tell me_

GirlonFire: Then we got Finch to follow him and find out the truth

Volts: That's what that was about?

Chapter 7. I Wasn't Expecting that… Okay I sorta was

_Foxface: Okay… so I followed him and overheard his conversation with his mother and I know whom, delete this message once you read it. What I'm going to do is post numbers, match the numbers to the letters and there you have it_

_GirlonFire: Okay_

_GirlonFire has deleted Foxface's message_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: Wait I didn't finish reading- oh who cares?_

_Volts has logged on_

_Volts: Finch will you stop following me?_

_Foxface: I wasn't following you; I simply walked you to your house 10 feet behind you without you knowing. Well, it was more like 15…_

_Volts: Why?_

_Foxface: Okay, I was dared to. By… Caesar Flickerman at 8 AM_

_Volts: You've been following me that long?_

_Foxface: no, more like 1 hour_

_Volts: You've followed me for one hour?_

_Foxface: No, not 1… 14_

_Volts: 14?_

_Foxface: Only 1. Mystery 1 is done_

_Volts: What?_

_Foxface: nothing, I like reading Nancy Drew books in my spare time, I have already read cases: 8, 15, 12… 12, 25_

_Volts: You read the 12th book twice?_

_Foxface: Yep. Mystery 2 is done_

_Volts: Hey if mysteries 1 and 2 are done how come you never said you completed those_

_Foxface; Oh I must have forgotten_

_Volts: But you-_

_Foxface: Beetee I think you should go_

_Volts: Why so you can stalk me for the next 1-14 hours?_

_Foxface: No. But if you don't leave now I'll show up in your room in the middle of the night with Nightlock. I know where you live_

_Volts: I'm not scared of you_

_Foxface: Are you scared of my boyfriend?_

_Volts: Why should I be?_

_Foxface: He's several times bigger than you, he only answers questions with yes or no, he killed Clove using only a rock… need I go on?_

_Volts has logged off_

AxeObsession: And then I found out he liked me via messages from the three of you

Marvel-ousSpears: Then you freaked out

AxeObsession: Oh boy, did I ever?

_**Chapter 8. Johanna's feelings**_

_AxeObsession: Last night I went on to MSN, everyone had logged off, so I read their previous conversations to find out Beetee likes me_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Like he said he didn't?_

_AxeObsession: Yeah. I don't like him like that, how do I let him know?_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Well I'm sure Prim or Effie would say something like 'Johanna, you should say something along the lines of 'Beetee I think you're a great friend' then leave it there because you don't want to give him the wrong impression'. Yeah well that's crap_

_AxeObsession: Of course a guy says that. I'm twenty-four, this shouldn't happen to me, I'm too old for this!_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Johanna this could happen to anyone at any age_

_AxeObsession: Shut up! Just shut up!_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Okay calm down, why don't you tell Marvie how you feel_

_AxeObsession: First of all: NEVER TELL GIRLS TO CALM DOWN! IT NEVER WORKS! And second of all: Marvie? You really think highly of your self don't you?_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Then tell Marvel how you feel_

_AxeObsession: Can't you tell already? I'm angry, he lied to me; he said he didn't like me but really does_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Us guys are kinda stupid like that_

_AxeObsession: I'm confused, I've insulted him, his family, friends, Wiress, and after all that he still likes me? Why does he even like me? I'm Johanna Mason nobody likes me. When did he start to like me? I have so many questions I need answered but I don't want to talk to him. He might begin to like me even more…_

_Marvel-ousSpears: That was a mouthful_

_AxeObsession: I'm a little suspicious of his behavior, it seems like he does and doesn't like me, and that brings be back to being confused. I don't like being confused_

_AxeObsession: I'm a little freaked out, when, why, how, where… did he start to like me? I don't really feel 100% comfortable with this_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Who would?_

_AxeObsession: Beetee_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Maybe he doesn't though; maybe he feels the way you do_

_AxeObsession: Really? So overall he's shocked?_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Only if he electrified himself. Hey maybe, he was so confused and freaked as you he tried to electrocute himself?_

_AxeObsession: Is he really that stupid? Are you really that stupid?_

_Marvel-ousSpears: No, I'm smarter than that, I got a mediocker I.Q result before_

_AxeObsession: You do know that's not how you spell mediocre right?_

_Marvel-ousSpears: What you talkin' 'bout Johanna?_

_AxeObsession: Not what we should be_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Then what should we be talkin' 'bout Johanna?_

_AxeObsession: Our previous conversation…_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Fine, is there another reason why you feel these ways?_

_AxeObsession: No_

_Marvel-ousSpears: So basically you don't like him is that what I'm understanding?_

_AxeObsession: Yes_

_Marvel-ousSpears: So you wouldn't mind if I said he was stupid, creepy, and/or mean?_

_AxeObsession: I would too! Though I do agree he's somewhat creepy, hitting on girls at least 15 years younger than him_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Johanna? *Evil smile* do you have a crush on Beetee?_

_AxeObsession: :P_

_AxeObsession has logged off_

Marvel-ousSpears: I kinds tried to set you guys up but that didn't work

Chapter 9. The Truth is Told

_GirlonFire: What are we all doing on MSN?_

_Marvel-ousSpears: You'll see_

Volts has logged on

_Volts: What am I doing here?_

_Marvel-ousSpears: So you want to go out with Johanna, huh?_

_Volts: Well I-_

_BreadBoy: You do?_

_Foxface: Yeah, get with the times BreadBoy_

_Marvel-ousSpears: *Wait for it…*_

_Volts: Marvel? How could you? And how do you know? And Foxface is that why you were following me the other day, to find out whom I like?_

_Foxface: …I have no comment…_

_Marvel-ousSpears: I told whom what?_

AxeObsession has logged on 

_Volts: You told Johanna I like her?_

_AxeObsession: No, I found out through previous conversation, you didn't tell me anything, but apparently you told your mother. Why didn't you tell me you wanted to go out with me?_

_Volts: Let's see, 1) You'd say no, 2) I only have a crush on you, I never said I wanted to date you, and 3) I only have the slightest crush on you, it's not how I feel about Wiress_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: So who's Holly? Your current girlfriend?_

_Volts: What? No, Holly's my sister-in-law_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: But Finch said-_

_Volts: Think about it, what did Finch hear?_

_Foxface: I heard you say 'Tell Holly I love… her' which now thinking about it you could've meant that for a sister-in-law_

_AxeObsession: How do you know I would've said no?_

_Volts: Because I know you, you never would say yes_

_Volts: Would you say yes?_

_AxeObsession: Try me_

_Volts: No_

_AxeObsession: Baby_

_Volts: Johanna will you go out with me?_

AxeObsession: And then I said no

IRule: And we talked about our favorite High School Musical songs

_IRule: You know the words "Once Upon A Time" make you listen? There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find a little laughter or happy ever after  
your harmony to the melody it's echoing inside my head a single voice (Single voice)  
above the noise and like a common thread_

_PerfumeFish: Aww, this is my favorite song I memorized it when I was eight_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: This song's okay, I prefer, We're All in this Together_

_HuntingHawthorne: What's wrong with you? Obviously What Time is it? is better_

_IRule: Are you insane? All of you? It's clearly Bop to the Top_

HotterThanYou: Hey do you guys remember when Foxface got drunk?

Everyone: What?

HotterThanYou: Remember Saucy Foxy?

_**Chapter 11. Saucy Foxy**_

_Foxface: Hey! Did you konw in Dsrtict 10, teher are filyng mgiacal uircnons?_

_PrincessOfSparkles: What?_

_RockBeatsScissors: I think she meant, did you know in District 10 there are flying magical unicorns?_

_MahoganyQueen: Well, she sounds better off than Haymitch_

RockBeatsScissors: Oh yeah. I had to translate until she sobered up

_Foxface: It was painful; my head even hurts now_

_HotterThanYou: Well Lilly look whose life turned out better n- oh hey you're sober again_

_Foxface: Yeah, I guess so… Who's Lilly?_

_HotterThanYou: She lost 10 teeth when she was six, all before me_

_Foxface: Why are we talking about teeth?_

_RockBeatsScissors: You brought it up_

_Foxface: WHAT? WHEN?_

_MahoganyQueen: Earlier in the conversation, you actually mentioned a lot of things during this conversation_

Foxface: I was so embarrassed

DrunkVictor: I would be too

BreadBoy: Do you recall talking about our first crushes? That's when we found our Effie liked Seneca

LoveYourKnife: Oh yeah, and then later we made fun of Johanna because she didn't have a REAL current crush

_**Chapter 13. Current Crushes and The Brady Bunch**_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Johanna who do you like, we already know whom Beetee likes, hint, hint_

_ButtercupFan: *please be Beetee, please be Beetee, please be Beetee*_

_AxeObsession: You're insane, you're insane, you're insane_

_GirlonFire: Hey, lay off her_

_AxeObsession: Do you really want to go through that again?_

_GirlonFire: We won't have to if you tell us whom you like_

_AxeObsession: Fine, his name is George. George Glass._

_BreadBoy: Oh please_

_AxeObsession: It is, he lives in town, he went to my school, and he was super cool_

_DrunkVictor: You're lying_

_AxeObsession: *whiny voice* No I'm not *stamps foot*_

_GirlonFire: Suuuure_

_PerfumeFish: Johanna, you're way outta George's league, I thought you'd like Phil Packer_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: OMG! ROFLMFAO! I love you so much Annie!_

_PerfumeFish: No? What about Warren Mulaney?_

_AxeObsession: Annie?!_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: Harvey Clinger?_

_Foxface: Alan Anthony?_

_LoveYourKnife: Buddy Hinton?_

_AxeObsession: Would you guys stop?_

_GirlonFire: Why did you lie to us Johanna? Did you make up George so we wouldn't find out you like Clark Tyson?_

_AxeObsession: Oh haha you're so funny_

_MahoganyQueen: So funny, that we drove right over the fence into the Dittmeyer's yard?_

_BreadBoy: LOL_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: Johanna? While you're over there will you bring back Peter's football? It ricocheted off Marcia's nose too hard_

_MahoganyQueen: But remember don't play ball in the house_

_AxeObsession: I'm out_

_DrunkVictor: NO! We need you for the square dance this Friday_

_BreadBoy: Yeah, you can't quit on us now. Winners never quit, and quitters never win_

_AxeObsession: Do you want me to leave? I could make you upset if I do_

_Volts: You can't upset us, not unless you try to step away from Katniss' shadow_

_AxeObsession: Katniss this, Katniss that. Katniss, Katniss, Katniss_

_AxeObsession: *gasp* see what you made me do?_

_GirlonFire: OMG Beetee, Peeta? Guess what? I just got another award. This time it's for "The Most Shiny Award Keeper Ever". I gotta call Rue, she'll just flip!_

_BreadBoy: That's great Katniss_

_Volts: Great_

_GirlonFire: Oh don't worry Johanna, you'll find something you're good at sooner r later_

_PrincessOfSparkles: Yeah, and you're biggest accomplishment in life will be to marry someone who will annoy the heck out of your boss and almost get your fired_

_AxeObsession has logged off_

_HotterThanYou: Do you think we pushed her too hard?_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Hey at least we didn't pressure her to break mom's favorite vase, Effie even warned her not play ball in the house_

PrincessOfSparkles: That must have been embarrassing, add that to the list of our embarrassing moments

DrunkVictor: We should recap those

IRule: No we shouldn't

TheBeardMaster: And then I entered here, for the Alphabet Game

Everyone: *groans*

MahoganyQueen: But Peeta's word Turban was rather funny

_**Chapter 16. The Thanksgiving Turban Story**_

_BreadBoy: My mother was going to make dinner this year and she was going to make turkey for her and my father. The smell of white vinegar up the turkey's butt wafted in_

_LoveYourKnife: We're all trying so hard not to laugh_

_BreadBoy: It was so bad my brother Wheat thought Godzilla used a Port-a-potty that was in our kitchen_

_AxeObsession: I may have to leave_

_BreadBoy: I thought I would need a turban to keep the foul stench away. My dad was laughing so hard at that when I said that. I also said the smell wrapped around my head like a turban_

_LandmineLover: I'm gonna die all over again, except this time I'll be happy when I do_

_BreadBoy: Later on my father said 'Hey, maybe it'll go away' while he still laughed, and to that my reply was 'going away my turban'_

_AxeObsession has changed his/her profile status to ROFL, BRB_

_BreadBoy: I'm glad I amuse you!_

_ElegantCashmere: Continue on funny boy_

_BreadBoy: Then, grabbing my dad's shoulders tightly and looking up at him straight in the eyes and with a concerned expression I said 'Can I eat upstairs?' he thought that was humorous as well it took him a while before he replied with no_

_AxeObsession has returned to the conversation_

_GuyGloss: You're not so bad after all kid, yes; its amazing Gloss Flutter just complimented a District Twelve-ian_

_GoldTeeth: Your last name's Flutter? Like a butterfly kind of flutter?_

_GuyGloss: Shut up_

_IRule: Gloss please respect your elders_

_MahoganyQueen, Volts, DrunkVictor, TheBeardMaster, BrutalKiller: Hey! We're older than he is!_

_IRule: Yes well that makes you old_

_MahoganyQueen, Volts, DrunkVictor, TheBeardMaster, BrutalKiller, GoldTeeth: Hey!_

_Nuts: TICK TOCK Gloss!_

_ElegantCashmere: Hey, don't tick tock my brother, you stop watch_

_Nuts: Tough clocks_

_BrutalKiller: Tough clocks yourself_

_Volts: Okay, things are about to get very ugly_

_GirlonFire: They got ugly when President Snow joined the conversation_

_IRule: All right, you're going down Everdeen_

_GirlonFire: You said that before the big rebellion, and look where you ended up_

_PerfumeFish: Hell_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Annie?!_

_PerfumeFish: I'm using it as a place Finny, take a chill pill you melted snowman_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: I cannot believe she just said that to me_

_IRule: Oh yeah? Well you, Annie Stephanie Cresta Odair, will burn in the place this fire started from_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Watch it Old Man, I can take you out faster than Katniss can shoot an arrow_

_IRule: Well my lizard mutts took you out faster than you could blink_

_BreadBoy: WILL YOU ALL STFU SO I CAN FINISH MY STORY?!_

_*Silence*_

_BreadBoy: Thank you, so where was I? Oh yes, then I went to go spy on my mother to come up with any more funny phrases and when I couldn't I walked back over to my dad and said 'I'm all outta puns' he chortled even harder at that than most things I said that night. The end_

_*Silence*_

_BreadBoy: Well say something_

_*Silence*_

_HotterThanYou: I think we better not_

_BreadBoy: (Besides Katniss, Prim, Rue, and Annie) Ya'll suck_

_BreadBoy has logged off_

_IRule: I wonder if Panem would like to hear about Peeta's uprising?_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: You're stupid President Snow_

_IRule: You're going to wish you hadn't said that_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: What are you going to do? Kill me? You've already done that? Come on, bring it Oldie, do your worst… if you can get any worse to a dead person…_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem has logged off_

_IRule: I have one word for you Odair. Yep. And that's 'overkill'. So watch your back. Punk_

ElegantCashmere: Oh yeah, I forgot when we joined the group

GuyGloss: It was like 17 chapters in

GirlonFire: No 16, 17 was when I yelled for having those boys staring at Prim

GoldTeeth: Oh YEAH!

_**Chapter 17. Perverts, She's Only 13**_

_GirlonFire: These teenage boys were staring at Prim today_

_DrunkVictor: They're teenagers, that's incredibly bad how?_

_GirlonFire: They were probably 18-19_

_DrunkVictor: Oh_

_GirlonFire: Yeah. I was about ready to rip their heads off. Or worse, slap 'em_

_ButtercupFan: They were creepy_

_GirlonFire: From now on, I'm going to be your bodyguard; I'll make sure no guy even dares to glance at you_

_ButtercupFan: Ugh_

_LandmineLover: What if I wanted to look at her?_

_GirlonFire: Then I will snap your neck_

_RyeBread has logged on_

_GirlonFire: You want to look at my sister? Huh? Well do you?_

_RyeBread: Uh, I don't even know your sister_

_GirlonFire: Oh yeah? Well keep your eyes off her you pervert, she's only 13_

_RyeBread: Again, I don't know your sister_

_GirlonFire: 1. Yes you do, and 2. Good, let's keep it that way_

_RyeBread: How do I know your sister?_

_HuntingHawthorne: She's ButtercupFan_

_GirlonFire: GALE!_

_HuntingHawthorne: WHAT?_

_GirlonFire: Don't give away her identity_

_HuntingHawthorne: Sorry Agent Double O 12_

_GirlonFire: *scoffs* yuh-huh, Prim change your username_

_ButtercupFan: But if I change my username he'll still be able to figure out who I am. 1) You told me to change it and 2) no one else would have changed theirs_

_GirlonFire: Good point. Everyone change your username_

_Everyone: No_

_GirlonFire: Fine, then Rye, I'll erase your memory using this super cool technology Beetee made_

_Volts: I have no idea what you're talking about_

_GirlonFire: Play along; otherwise he might think I'm lying_

_Volts: *rolls eyes* Sorry Agent Double O 12, it's not ready yet_

_GirlonFire: What are you talking about?_

_Volts: You said play along, so I'm playing along that it's not ready yet_

_RyeBread: I'm so confused_

_GirlonFire: Great! Peeta erase this conversation, quick. Wait, I guess I will only execute those only staring if they're older. How old are you Rye, and have you seen her? Because all young ones won't stand a chance_

_ButtercupFan: How will/does that work out?_

_GirlonFire: I'll make it work_

_RyeBread: I've seen her on television through Heaven_

_GirlonFire: Okay, so how old are you?_

_RyeBread: Fourteen_

_GirlonFire: All right, you're done_

_RyeBread: Wait, what? I'm not attracted to her_

_GirlonFire: Why is she not worthy enough? Jackbutt_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Katniss?_

_MahoganyQueen: Very rude! Manners!_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Watch your language in front of Annie!_

_GirlonFire: Effie: Thanks for the reminder the 47th time and Finnick: I will and shut up, this is very important_

_GirlonFire: Now Rye? Would you like a window or aisle seat when you make your way to Hell for looking at my sister?_

_RyeBread: I'm scared, I'm only 14_

_GirlonFire: Yeah you should've thought that through before you looked at her and opened your mouth and inserted your flat foot_

_RyeBread: I don't need this, I could leave_

_GirlonFire: Not before this fire lights you_

_RyeBread has logged off_

_GirlonFire: Oh I don't think so_

_GirlonFire: I'm coming for you_

_GirlonFire has logged off_

_AxeObsession, LoveYourKnife, Glimmer-ousGirl, ElegantCashmere: You better watch out, you better not stare, at Primrose Everdeen 'cause her sister's right there, Katniss Everdeen will scare you to death_

BreadBoy: Now this is where almost EVRYBODY comes in to the picture

_**Chapter 18. MSN of Our Lives**_

_RockBeatsScissors: We've had some pretty awkward times_

_PrincessOfSparkles: You can say that again_

_DrunkVictor: I wonder what'll happen next…_

_GirlonFire: Don't ask_

_TrIButE3 has logged on_

_CareersRockYourSocks has logged on_

_FuzzHead has logged on_

_FoxLover has logged on_

_I'mAGirlThanks has logged on_

_NonKnifeStealer has logged on_

_Look theShorty has logged on_

_TwoAgedTributeBoy has logged on_

_GirlWhoStartedFires has logged on_

_IDon'tKnow has logged on_

_GrainGirl74 has logged on_

_CowgirlCasanova has logged on_

_SadlyCrippled has logged on_

_LoveYourKnife: Who are you?_

_IDon'tKnow: I don't know_

_HotterThanYou: You don't know?_

_SadlyCrippled: We're the tributes from the 74th Games_

_PrincessOfSparkles: Please tell me this is my reoccurring nightmare_

_GoldTeeth: I don't think it is Rute_

_PrincessOfSparkles: Rue_

_GoldTeeth: Who cares?_

_BreadBoy: Why did he say he didn't know?_

_GirlWhoStartedFires: That's all he knows how to say. Right Fuller?_

_IDon'tKnow: I don't know_

_BrutalKiller: What are your names?_

_TrIButE3: Mailey_

_FuzzHead: Breck_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: Like that really old shampoo?_

_FuzzHead: Yeah_

_GuyGloss: That explains your afro_

_CareersRockYourSocks: Haha, good one! I'm Marina_

_HotterThanYou: I thought your name was Tara_

_CareersRockYourSocks: No that's what you called me because you didn't bother to learn my name_

_FoxLover: I'm Jayson. Remember me Finch?_

_Foxface: You hit on me every ten minutes how can I forget?_

_RockBeatsScissors: Hey Jayson do you like rocks?_

_FoxLover: Yeah! I collect them!_

_RockBeatsScissors: I'm about to give you another one_

_FoxLover: Awesome! Thanks man!_

_RockBeatsScissors: Trust me, the pleasure is all mine_

_NonKnifeStealer: Cato knows me. He thought I stole his knife when I didn't_

_HotterThanYou: I know that now… *sigh*_

_NonKnifeStealer: Oh it's okay man; I forgive you_

_I'mAGirlThanks: Tamora_

_IRule: Why is that your username Tamora?_

_I'mAGirlThanks: People think I look manly so they call me man-woman. I'm just clarifying my gender_

_TwoAgedTributeBoy: Kristof. And to clear up confusion and to make a long story short, I was given a different age in the Tribute Guide from the movie_

_Look theShorty: Regina. I'm a 16-year-old and am 4'11_

_GirlWhoStartedFires: I'm Savannah and IDon'tKnow is Fuller_

_GrainGirl74: I'm Demetria_

_SadlyCrippled: I'm Barney_

_CowgirlCasanova: Susan_

CeceliaIsBreakingHearts: A lot of the others signed on too

FoxLover: So good to be back!

Foxface: Do you remember when the guys constantly hit on us?

LoveYourKnife: Don't remind me

_**Chapter 19. Pick up Lines are for Losers (Juliet and Juliet)**_

_FoxLover: Hey Mar is it hot in here or is it just you?_

_Foxface: Depends how many degrees it is at your place_

_FoxLover: Why don't you come on over to find out_

_Foxface: Why don't you find another yahoo to do that?_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Clove? Did you know if you drop a tear in the ocean the day you find it is the day I'll stop loving you?_

_LoveYourKnife: Nice try_

_LoveYourKnife: You still sit on Santa's lap? Ouch_

_Marvel-ousSpears: I still sit on Santa's lap_

_LoveYourKnife: …_

_FoxLover: Awesome!_

_Foxface: …_

_Marvel-ousSpears: I just really doused my chances with you huh?_

_LoveYourKnife: You did from the moment I saw you_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Okay, so you don't believe in love at first sight. I get it. It's cool. Want me to walk by again?_

_LoveYourKnife: I've seen you enough times to know if I was in love with you. I'm not_

_FoxLover: People call me Jayson, but you can call me Tonight!_

_Foxface: All right, that might actually work. In fact it will_

_FoxLover: Yesssssssssss!_

_Foxface: Yeah, you keep dreaming. I must go meet my boyfriend for a date, bye Clove, Marvel, Tonight_

_FoxLover: Sweetie, you don't have to go anywhere, I'm right here_

_Foxface: I'm so in the verge of slapping you with raw meat_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Your eyes are bluer than the Atlantic Ocean, and baby I'm lost at sea!_

_LoveYourKnife: You really are stupid huh? My eyes are brown_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Your eyes are browner than chocolate, and they're hot 'cause your eyes are melting me_

_LoveYourKnife: Oh my god_

_Marvel-ousSpears: You have to give me credit, I made that one up I didn't get that off the Internet_

_Marvel-ousSpears: I bet you $40 you're gonna turn me down_

_LoveYourKnife: You're right, where's my money?_

_FoxLover: Roses are red, violets are blue, how would you like it if I came home with you?_

_Foxface: My boyfriend and me wouldn't like that very much_

_FoxLover: Will you quit talking about me like I'm in a different room?_

_Foxface: 7 things, 1. You're not my boyfriend_

_2. You'll never be my boyfriend_

_3. I don't want you to be my boyfriend_

_4. My boyfriend wouldn't want you to be my boyfriend_

_5. You need to stop hitting on me all the time_

_6. Leave me alone_

_And 7._

_Foxface has logged off_

GirlonFire: Then later I learned Rue and Thresh were half brother and sister

PrincessOfSparkles: You honestly didn't know that?

_**Chapter 20. They Are Family**_

_IRule: But they both saw Kate Hudson at a weird convention, their "dads" left their mothers, Thresh was six when his dad left, how many years between Rue and Thresh are there?_

_GirlonFire: Six_

_IRule *hums 'We Are Family'*_

_GirlonFire: This is my aha moment, OMP_

_IRule: Mh-hmm what do ya got?_

_GirlonFire: Rue and Thresh, are half brother and sister!_

_IRule: *nods head approvingly*_

_GirlonFire has changed her status profile to just found out about my two friends and am now going to faint_

_IRule: Oh Katniss…_

Marvel-ousSpears: And then everyone found out about me and Clove

HotterThanYou: As well Laura and Carl

_**Chapter 21. It All Started with Laura and Carl**_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Nub cap, it's a weird phrase_

_ElegantCashmere: It is, don't you think Glimmer?_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: I guess so, but people really need nub caps, to keep their nubs warm_

_OneHandStump: LOL_

_GuyGloss: Got a problem with the words nub cap, Glim?_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: No, not al all_

_Marvel-ousSpears: That's not what I heard_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: Marvel, shut up_

_HotterThanYou: What are you talking about?_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Laura, needed nub caps_

_GrainGirl74: What are nub caps?_

_IDon'tKnow: I don't know_

_ButtercupFan: What are nub caps?_

_D11IsMyHome: Nub caps are caps that you put on nubs_

_TrIButE3: Give us an example_

_LandmineLover: Like if you're missing a hand or an arm you put a nub cap over to keep it warm_

_Cowgirl: Oh_

_FuzzHead: Whose Laura?_

_GuyGloss: The only District 1-ian who doesn't have a name like the rest of us_

_80Rock: She won the Hunger Games two years after I did_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Laura is the wife of Harris Wicker. They have one daughter Suzie. Laura is Glimmer's grandmother_

_80Rock: The arena was a zoo, and she fed her hands to bears_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: *sighs*_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Now everyone knows who Laura is, happy?_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: Marvel Jack Quaid. Why would you tell them something like that?_

_Marvel-ousSpears: We were on the conversation of nub caps, thought I'd bring it up_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: I was talking about Carl_

_Marvel-ousSpears: So was I_

_BreadBoy: What is going on here?_

_IDon'tKnow: … I know_

_GirlWhoStartedFires, CeceliaIsBreakingHearts: Ah, Fuller you know how to say something besides I don't know!_

_CeceliaIsBreakingHearts: I'm so proud of you!_

_IDon'tKnow: I know_

_HuntingHawthorne: Whose Carl?_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: He was this old man who lived in District 1, he won the Hunger Games many, many years ago. And when he was visiting his family he was run over by a car. He had to live in a fridge after that, because fridges in 1 are so frickin' big, and he was a really, really tiny man. 4'10 was he?_

_IDon'tKnow: I don't know_

_SadlyCrippled: Aw man he converted back_

_Look theShorty: Who was Carl?_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: He was this guy, he ended up in the real-estate biz and um… he never had bathrooms in the houses he sold_

_I'mAGirlThanks: That's great but who was/is he?_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: Marvel's grandfather_

Marvel-ousSpears: That was the second fight we got into

Glimmer-ousGirl: We get into a lot of fights

_FoxLover: Oh. Hey Finch, are you a magician? Because every time I look at you everyone else disappears_

_Foxface: Interesting how he can switch topics just like that_

_RockBeatsScissors: Jayson? Roses are red, violets are blue, the more times you hit on Finch the harder I'm going to punch you. Fear me and my mighty rock_

_FoxLover: Yeah right, you killed no one_

_TwoAgedTributeBoy, LoveYourKnife: *scoffs* you just weren't around for it_

_FoxLover: You don't scare me_

_RockBeatsScissors: I will if you hit on my girlfriend again_

_RockBeatsScissors: Roses are red, violets are blue, Jayson you're gonna die soon because I warned you. Taste the fury of the rock you're about to see_

_FoxLover's account has been deleted forever_

_Foxface: I wasn't expecting that but okay_

_RockBeatsScissors: Hey, it wasn't my fault I fell in love. You're the one that tripped me_

HuntingHawthorne: We also sang a lot too

ButtercupFan: Yeah, we have a whole chapter dedicated to it

GirlonFire: Worst original song that was remade? Boyfriend

ButtercupFan: I kinda like it

GirlonFire: How're we related?

_**Chapter 'll Never be a Hit**_

_Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but go out with me, please Clove baby_

LoveYourKnife: I still wish I could change my name

Volts: Sticking with Isabelle?

LoveYourKnife: Yep

_**Chapter 23. It is legal, mostly**_

_LoveYourKnife: I'd go by Isabelle, though it's a girly name, I think it's pretty! I'd change my last name too_

_FuzzHead: To what?_

_LoveYourKnife: Qua…ick_

_LoveYourKnife: Quick. Quick. It's a last name. It's cool. Quick._

_HotterThanYou: Thinking on your part_

_LoveYourKnife: Very funny…_

_GoldTeeth: Were you going to say Quaid?_

_Marvel-ousSpears: And you thought I would accidentally tell everyone… oh look, those tables have turned_

_LoveYourKnife: I thought you would_

_**Chapter 24. Because I'm Good at it and Because I Can**_

_HotterThanYou: How can you not like her?_

_GirlonFire: I'm not saying I don't like her; she's just not my favorite_

_HotterThanYou: Oh come on, she's the Rue of Twilight, how can you not like her?_

_GirlonFire: I'm not saying I don't like her; I just like some of the others better_

_HotterThanYou: No matter what team you're on, you love her. It's almost like it's a rule_

_GirlonFire: *sigh* I do like her, but she doesn't make my top 10_

_HotterThanYou: How dare you say that?_

_GirlonFire: It's possible; I prefer the wolves_

_HotterThanYou: Figures. Wolf mutts attacked me; you were probably Team Esme before you went into the Games_

_GirlonFire: I was never Team Esme_

_HotterThanYou: Get out of the conversation_

_GirlonFire: What? You can't kick me out of the conversation!_

_HotterThanYou: Oh yeah? Watch me_

_GirlonFire has been blocked from the conversation_

_MahoganyQueen: Well, that's interesting, only undesirables have been blocked_

_HotterThanYou: That explains Johanna_

_AxeObsession: Hey! I'm very desirable. Ask Beetee_

_Volts: Oh now you want me to back you up_

_AxeObsession: Just this one time Three_

_Volts: Yet you complain about me hitting on you_

_AxeObsession: It's annoying now back me up_

_Foxface: It is annoying to have someone hit on you if you tell him or her you don't like him or her like that, I would know_

_RockBeatsScissors: That is annoying_

_FoxLover: No what's annoying is having someone try and steal your girlfriend away from you_

_RockBeatsScissors: I know the feeling_

I'llBeYourLunchBuddy: We complain a lot

AxeObsession: Says the girl who had nothing to complain about

_Cowgirl, SadlyCrippled, GrainGirl74, RyeBread, Look theShorty, TwoAgedTributeBoy, TrIButE3: We weren't in the movie enough_

_CareersRockYourSocks: Or the book for that matter. Come on, I was in the book way more than the movie, and Haymitch here didn't even count me as a Career_

_DrunkVictor: Give me a break Azora; I was drunk_

_CareersRockYourSocks: I take it you still are… my name's Marina_

_DrunkVictor: I thought your name was Azora_

_HotterThanYou: I thought her name was Tara_

_LoveYourKnife: Marvel has a big head_

_Marvel-ousSpears: I do not_

_LoveYourKnife: Yes you do. I bet you, you can't find one person who agrees with you_

_RandomUser201 has logged on_

_RandomUser201: Hello! I'm RandomUser201 and I do not think Marvel has a big head_

_LoveYourKnife: Marvel? Come on. I know it's you_

_RandomUser201: I don't know a Marvel_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: That's ironic_

_RandomUser201: How is that ironic?_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: You come in here saying Marvel doesn't have a big head but then you say you don't know him_

_Marvel-ousSpears: What is going on here?_

_IDon'tKnow: I don't know_

_HotterThanYou: Some random user come into our conversation and said you didn't have a big head but he doesn't know you_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Well, okay_

_RandomUser201: I think Marvel is very cool and very good looking_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Oh, thank you RandomUser201!_

_RanomUser201: You're welcome. It's so nice to meet you Marvel, your fan base in 1 is very large_

_LoveYourKnife: The size of Marvel's head large?_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Very funny_

_RandomUser201: She's just jealous she doesn't have a bigger fan base_

_Marvel-ousSpears: You're right Marvel_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Oops_

_RandomUser201: He is Marvel; he meant to call me by name, because my name is very similar_

_LoveYourKnife: What is it?_

_RandomUser201: … Jack_

_Everyone has logged off_

_Everyone has logged on_

_I'mNotGlimmer: Hi! I'm not Glimmer_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Hi_

_I'mNotCato: And I'm not Cato_

_I'mNotDemetria: None of us are who we say we are; we're all aliens, because I'm not Demetria. Though I do come from District 9…_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Okay, I get it, I get it. I'm the only one that thinks that_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: That proves your arrogance_

_FuzzHead: I'm different than everybody else, except in one way_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: What's that?_

_FuzzHead: TEAM CLATO FOREVER!_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: Never! I hate Clato_

_FuzzHead: Well I hate Glato_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: Why, why, why would you say that? It hurts my feelings. Nobody ships Glato_

_BrutalKiller: She's a weird chick_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: I like complaining about Clato, it's stupid beyond belief_

_GirlonFire: I like complaining about things in general_

_KatnissAndPeeta4Ever: I like complaining about how people should stop complaining. Really you guys it's annoying, stop_

_I'llBeYourLunchBuddy: Delly's right_

_Everyone has logged off_

Foxface: Then Thresh tried to get out of going to my house

AxeObsession: And Cato shared some nice stories

_**Chapter 25. Cramp Muffins**_

_RockBeatsScissors: I won't survive. I'll die. I'll die I tell you. Whenever your parents talk I won't have anything in my mouth, I promise. Maybe I won't eat. I'll sit there doing nothing. But then they'll think I'm anti-social. I have no idea what to do. I need help. I need Blue's Clues-_

_Foxface: Okay, sweetie, can you cut it off soon, I'm not feeling well_

_RockBeatsScissors: Oh I'm sorry hon- hey you could get me sick! Quick Fin, cough on me, spit in my muffin!_

_Foxface: You can't contract what I have_

_RockBeatsScissors: Sure I can_

_Foxface: Trust me, I really doubt you can_

_RockBeatsScissors: Well, what is it?_

_Foxface: Stomach cramps?_

_RockBeatsScissors: Oh… Johanna, spit in my muffin_

_AxeObsession: No matter how much I'd like to, I'm not going to_

_RockBeatsScissors: Why?_

_AxeObsession: I don't feel like it_

_HotterThanYou: You'll be fine; just don't do what I did_

_RockBeatsScissors: Yeah, that makes me feel loads better_

_AxeObsession: What else could you have possibly done wrong?_

_HotterThanYou: Well I ran over Mrs. Rambin's cat_

_AxeObsession: Ooh_

_HotterThanYou: Her favorite cat, sorry. Poor Munchkin never saw it coming_

_AxeObsession: LOL_

_HotterThanYou: I food poisoned Glimmer's brother_

_Foxface: Not good_

_HotterThanYou: I spilled ink over her father's new building plans_

_AxeObsession: This is terrible, why do I find this humorous?_

_HotterThanYou: Because it's me_

_AxeObsession: That's a good reason_

_HotterThanYou: And once, I was sitting in her living room, drinking… juice and I spilled it on her white carpet_

_AxeObsession: I really am trying not to laugh_

_RockBeatsScissors: What kind of juice?_

_HotterThanYou: Orange juice. So then I had to sit on the stain to try and cover it up, but that only made the carpet stain worse, and it stained my pants_

_Foxface: DON'T TELL HIM THAT_

_HotterThanYou: Well it's true_

_RockBeatsScissors: I'm doomed_

_**Chapter 26. Going Viral**_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Okay, so it was the second time I saw the Fuhrman's and her older brothers Noah and James beat me up, to start with. Then "cute" little Courtney, Clove's younger sister, punched me, said I had a big head and a "doofy old man hair style that really doesn't suit you" I must quote, and then she kicked me in the shin and walked away_

_LoveYourKnife: I was laughing_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Then I saw Steven, the younger brother but he's older than Courtney, and he challenged me to an arm wrestling contest_

_LoveYourKnife: This is when I exit to go help my mother with dinner_

_Marvel-ousSpears: And now Courtney comes in with a camera. And so now Steven and me are arm wrestling and Steven's winning-_

_HotterThanYou: Why am I not surprised?_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Shut up. So when we leaned to the right and the steel-legged table came off the ground I shifted my position so my foot was underneath the table leg. Then, not so amazingly, I won and when I slammed his hand down on the table, the leg of the table landed on my foot and broke my toe, Courtney apparently filmed this and put it on YouTube. Steven went to go get Clove at this time_

_LoveYourKnife: He did, he was freaking out by the time he got downstairs_

_Marvel-ousSpears: But you didn't come right away_

_LoveYourKnife: Hey, I watched the viral video 37 times before it crashed the server. Then I came runnin'_

_Marvel-ousSpears: It took you 24 minutes_

_LoveYourKnife: Do you want me to break up with you?_

_Marvel-ousSpears: No_

_LoveYourKnife: Then don't argue with me. I took you to the hospital, though that didn't do much. You really can't do much for a broken toe…_

LoveYourKnife: Good times!

Marvel-ousSpears: For who?

_HotterThanYou: So when Marvel called me saying he thought his toe was better and he wanted me to take him to the hospital to check, Clove and Glimmer were shopping weird I know, and so I agreed then when I was driving up his street to pick him up I saw the last remaining cat of the Rambins, Puppy, run into the street. So I veered so I wouldn't hit him, and I ended up running over Marvel's foot and broke it_

_AxeObsession: Ha Ha!_

_HotterThanYou: Don't taunt me. I don't deserve to be taunted. Do you know what other things have happened to me?_

_AxeObsession: Yeah_

_GirlonFire: No_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: Well, as you know, he spit hot coffee in my mother's face; he food poisoned my brother, spilled ink over my father's building plans, he sat in my living room, drinking juice and spilled it on the white carpet. Then he just had to go and sit on the stain to try and cover it up, but that only made the carpet stain worse, and it stained his pants. Then there was that one time he knocked out Velvet…_

_AxeObsession: Another cat?_

_Glimmer-ousGirl. No. Worse._

_HotterThanYou: Her sister_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: I wanna hear this!_

_HotterThanYou: Fine. Ugh…_

_GirlonFire: Don't be a baby_

_HotterThanYou: I was going to Glim's house again and when I got there she had to do something I don't know what, and so I was sitting in the living room, staring at the stain I caused a trip ago and then here comes Velvet with her straight corn silk hair and her blue eyes and she looks like she's keeping a secret. Then she's all like 'Oh. It's sooo nice to see you Cato' and I'm thinking you're frickin' 13, what's the matter with you? So then she said she had a surprise for me and that I had to close my eyes_

_MahoganyQueen: Oh dear Mahogany_

_HotterThanYou: That's what I was thinking_

_MahoganyQueen: Really?_

_HotterThanYou: No, I was just saying that, and so then I said I wouldn't and she gave into that then she brought out this red velvet cake, she said it was heavy and so she'd put it on the ground, so I wouldn't have to hold it. Right after that she raced to the music player and turned on Baby, which I was completely disgusted by_

_BreadBoy: Haha Cato hates Justin!_

_HotterThanYou: Yes, so then-_

_BreadBoy: You're not a Belieber huh?_

_HotterThanYou: No, as I was saying-_

_BreadBoy: Why?_

_HotterThanYou: Oh my God just shut up_

_HotterThanYou: *glares at Peeta* anyway… then as she ran back towards me, well into me I should say… I was off balance and I fell and crashed into her red velvet cake she made me. I couldn't see a dang thing there was frosting in my eyes and I'm sure a red icing heart on my face, then I thought there was the cat because it started licking my face, and I thought it was Muffin, but I wasn't sure so I felt around for him and I found him and in result of that experiment he bit my hand_

_Glimmer-ousSpears: Do you still have this on tape?_

_Marvel-ousSpears: Of course_

_HotterThanYou: SO THEN, Glimmer and her parents walk in and Mr. And Mrs. Rambin are like "Velvet?!" So I freak out and turn my head and her face happened to be sitting there and-_

_DrunkVictor: Sitting?_

_HotterThanYou: You know what I mean, and so I apparently knocked her out while Glimmer's like "I can't believe this is happening." And Wicker_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: My brother_

_HotterThanYou: says "Epic." Then I find out Marvel filmed the whole thing from outside the window… I wasn't impressed_

_GirlonFire: Oh my God!_

_LoveYourKnife: Ooh. Tell them about Muffin_

_HotterThanYou: OMP. So I had just got my eyes dilated, and I was going to play football with Wicker but I lost those special dark glasses, so when I went to kick the football apparently Muffin came running out_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: Actually you just couldn't see and kicked him when he was just sitting there. I was watching through the window while I assisted my sister whom had a concussion_

_HotterThanYou: I know, I'm pretending. And so it was awful, it was like slow mow and Muffin went flying into the street and hit Mrs. Rambin's car, while she was driving it. And so she slammed on the brakes as Muffin hit her windshield, flopped off the car and landed in front of her wheel_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: There's goes his 7th life_

_HotterThanYou: More like his 8th. His 9th was used when a semi-truck rear-ended Mrs. Rambin. I think you know how that story goes_

_Glimmer-ousGirl: And then there was three. The bunny=Pappy, the turtle=Poppy, and the Parakeet=Pippy_

_PerfumeFish: Oh Cato_

_HotterThanYou: I know Anne_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: What did I say about calling her that?_

_HotterThanYou: Nothing, you actually said, "What did you just call her?"_

_I'mTheSexGodOfPanem__: That's right. Be scared. Punk_

GoldTeeth: That must have been interesting

DrunkVictor: It so was


	38. The 76th Hunger Games

_Lavinia has logged on_

_Darius has logged on_

Lavinia: Hallelujah! I can finely express myself freely! It's been years!

Darius: Hallelujah! It's been months!

GirlonFire: Now _I'm_ speechless

ButtercupFan: Oh, it's snowing!

PrincessOfSparkles: Oh it's snowing…

ButtercupFan: You don't like the snow?

PrincessOfSparkles: I'm used to the warmer climate

TheBeardMaster: Immature children like the snow

IRule: We should have a snowball fight!

Everyone but PrincessOfSparkles, RockBeatsScissors, TheBeardMaster: Yeah!

TheBeardMaster: *Sigh*

*Everyone walks outside and stands on pedestals that happened to be placed in a circle*

MahoganyQueen: If you are hit anywhere on the body with a snowball at least six times, you are out of the game. May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!

Lavinia: Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-sixth Hunger Games begin

Darius: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Everyone: *pelts Snow with snowballs*

IRule: *has been hit in the left eye by Peeta Mellark, the right eye by Primrose Everdeen, nose by Gale Hawthorne, mouth by Rue Mitchells, the right arm by Thresh Travers, the left shoulder by Finch Fox, the gut by Johanna Mason, left buttock cheek by Katniss Everdeen, right buttock cheek by Haymitch Abernathy, left knee by Effie Trinket, right foot by Glimmer Rambin, back by Cato Ludwig and Clove Fuhrman, neck by Marvel Quaid, calves by Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair, and the tailbone by Beetee Lane

_IRule has logged off_

TheBeardMaster: This is preposterous!

MahoganyQueen: *hits Seneca with a snowball on the forehead*

TheBeardMaster: I'm still watching you Trinket

MahoganyQueen: Creeper

HotterThanYou: Seriously Glimmer? You're wearing a beanie?

Glimmer-ousGirl: To protect my hair

LoveYourKnife: *throws snowball at Glimmer and knocks off her beanie*

Glimmer-ousGirl: *gasps*

GirlonFire: Ha ha!

LoveYourKnife: You wanna blow Loverboy one last kiss?

GirlonFire: Huh?

LoveYourKnife: *hits Katniss in the mouth with a snowball*

AxeObsession: LOL 1000 times over

GirlonFire: *chucks snowball at Johanna*

AxeObsession: *ducks* Ha! Ha! *Gets hit in the back of the head by Finnick*

AxeObsession: Traitor

ButtercupFan: *throws random snowball*

HuntingHawthorne: Oh, in the face. Thanks so much Prim *throws snowball at her*

GirlonFire: Ugh… Gale? What did I ever do to you? Don't answer that!

BreadBoy: Are you all right?

GirlonFire: Besides my earful of snow yeah

BreadBoy: *throws snowball at Gale*

Glimmer-ousGirl: *gets hit in the boob by Peeta's snowball* Oh! Oh my God!

HotterThanYou: LOL *falls over backwards because he tripped on Whiskers*

Whiskers: Meooooooow!

Glimmer-ousGirl: You crushed his tail!

HotterThanYou: Ohmygod. I'm giving up. I quit. Hope you win Glim

Glimmer-ousGirl: You think I can win? :)

HotterThanYou: Hope you win Clove

_HotterThanYou has logged off_

Marvel-ousSpears: *throws two snowballs*

Glimmer-ousGirl: *gets hit in the other boob by Marvel's snowball*

PrincessOfSparkles: I got a Marvel snowball to the hair

Glimmer-ousGirl: I'm done! I'm so done!

RockBeatsScissors: You wanna hit my sister?

Marvel-ousSpears: She's your sister? Rue is?

RockBeatsScissors: Are you oblivious to everything?

Marvel-ousSpears: Possibly

RockBeatsScissors: Let's test this theory. If I hit Marvel with a snowball will he notice? *Throws snowball at Marvel*

Foxface: Ow!

Marvel-ousSpears: I didn't feel anything

Foxface: That's because it hit me you idiot

Marvel-ousSpears: Hey! Effie and Seneca are just having their own snowball fight

RockBeatsScissors: And you just noticed?

Marvel-ousSpears: Huh?

RockBeatsScissors: My point exactly

LoveYourKnife: *throws snowball at Marvel*

Marvel-ousSpears: *does nothing*

RockBeatsScissors, BreadBoy, I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: *throws President Snow at Marvel*

Marvel-ousSpears: *falls over*

_Marvel-ousSpears has logged off_

PrincessOfSparkles: Now what?

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Katniss survived twice…

Volts: Are you suggesting we pelt Katniss?

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Maybe…

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem, AxeObsession, RockBeatsScissors, Foxface, LoveYourKnife, DrunkVictor: *Throws snowballs at Katniss*

BreadBoy: *Jumps in front of Katniss*

GirlonFire: Haymitch Foxy, Finnick… you missed me!

DrunkVictor: *tries again*

GirlonFire: *Got hit in the shin by Haymitch* Oh crap

_GirlonFire has logged off_

BreadBoy: NOOOOOO!

HuntingHawthorne: Oh shut up! *Bombards Peeta with snowballs*

BreadBoy: Didn't see that one coming…

_BreadBoy has logged off_

DrunkVictor passes out from too much brandy consumption

ButtercupFan: And no one even hit him

HuntingHawthorne: This is for before Everdeen

ButtercupFan: Uh… thanks Gale… *returns favor*

HuntingHawthorne: You already hit me once

ButtercupFan and HuntingHawthorne have started their own war like MahoganyQueen and TheBeardMaster

AxeObsession: *holds Beetee's hand and bats eyes* Hi Beetee!

Volts: I know this is a trick

AxeObsession: *kisses Beetee's check*

Volts: Hi Johanna!

AxeObsession: Annie's crazy, Finnick's ugly, Finch is a fox, Clove like Marvel _and_ Cato—

LoveYourKnife: That's not true

AxeObsession: Rue has an Afro like Breck

All: *throw snowballs at Johanna*

AxeObsession: *Steps behind Beetee*

Volts: Thanks Johanna!

_Volts has logged off_

AxeObsession: Any time!

LoveYourKnife: What you said is not true, maybe at one point, but not now

AxeObsession: So you admit it?

LoveYourKnife: *Assaults Johanna with snowballs*

AxeObsession has logged off

TheBeardMaster: *Accidentally beats Finnick with snowballs due to snow in his eyes* Take that Effie!

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: I knew I always hated you

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem has logged off

PerfumeFish: No! Not my Finny! I'll be slaughtered!

_PerfumeFish has logged off_

LoveYourKnife: *brings out snowball gun and loads it* Just in case

Foxface: I didn't know they made those

RockBeatsScissors: All right Clove, you're going down

LoveYourKnife: Like I've always told you, I didn't kill Rue! If you're going to get me out, at least do it for something I did *picks up snowball gun and shoots Rue*

PrincessOfSparkles: That felt good! Do it again!

LoveYourKnife: *shoots Rue 4 more times*

PrincessOfSparkles: That's where I got speared…

LoveYourKnife: *drops gun, but it accidentally shoots Rue*

Foxface: Shot I the foot…

PrincessOfSparkles has logged off

RockBeatsScissors: *shoots Clove multiple times. And manages to shoot himself on accident*

LoveYourKnife: Jerk

_LoveYourKnife has logged off_

Foxface: Well crap. Hey Effie, can two people win?

MahoganyQueen: No, we don't need another Katniss and Peeta

Foxface: Okay

Foxface, RockBeatsScissors: You win. No. Someone shoot me (with the snowball gun)

TheBeardMaster: Can't, we're running out of balls

Foxface, RockBeatsScissors: … …

TheBeardMaster: Comma snow

Foxface, RockBeatsScissors: … …

TheBeardMaster: White mush. It's not snowing anymore

HuntingHawthorne: How about whoever has the highest amount of hits loses?

ButtercupFan: They're tied smart one

HuntingHawthorne: I haven't been paying attention to them; I've been paying attention to you

ButtercupFan: Have you now?

HuntingHawthorne: No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Not like that. I just meant… ugh. I'll shut up

ButtercupFan: *Smiles*

MahoganyQueen: Whoever gets hit next loses

Foxface, RockBeatsScissors: *walk in different directions*

Randomly a tree happens to drop extra snow on their heads as it's melting away. Though the two opponents don't know that…

Foxface, RockBeatsScissors: Ah man! Well, good job! *Hug*

ButtercupFan, HuntingHawthorne: Sorry *hug*

TheBeardMaster: I'll beat you next time *glares*

MahoganyQueen: Oh… I _dare_ you


	39. Valentine's Day

**I know this is sooo short, but I thought I should write something for today. I hope you had a good Valentine's day like me, but if you didn't I'm terribly sorry and hope this will make up for anything bad. And good news to the fans, I have come up with 15 more chapters and will update periodically. Anyway…**

Foxface: Happy Valentines Day everyone!

Everyone: Happy Valentines Day!

I'mTheSexGodofPanem: Hey! Let's spend the day with our loved one

Everyone: Yeah

_Everyone has logged off_

ButtercupFan: OMG

PrincessOfSparkles: This is so lame

HuntingHawthorne: Why don't I have a valentine?

AxeObsession: That's how I feel… Beetee don't you dare

Volts: Not when I could get chopped with your new hatchet

TheBeardMaster: I'm more attractive than all of you. Why don't I have a valentine?

The girls push Seneca over

HuntingHawthorne: Thank you

ButtercupFan: Valentines Day sucks

Volts: Oh but you're young, you have plenty of time to get a valentine. You too Rue, me on the other hand…

AxeObsession: What about Wiress? If Annie can pair up with Finnick

Volts: Oh good point

_Volts has logged off_

PrincessOfSparkles: What about us?

HuntingHawthorne: We're chopped liver

ButtercupFan: We should rebel!

AxeObsession: Good idea! But I've rebelled so much in my life I'm too tired

PrincessOfSparkles: I agree with Prim

*3 hours later*

ButtercupFan: Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, Clove. Mrs. And President Snow. We will rebel, we will rebel we say, we will rebel against Valentines Day

PrincessOfSparkles: Beetee, Wiress, Finnick, Annie. Go spend the day with your granny

HuntingHawthorne: Effie, Haymitch, Peeta, Katniss. You will gain 10 pounds of fatness, if you eat too much chocolate on this day. We will rebel this stupid day

AxeObsession: Foxface and Thresh you're the only couple left, you're our favorite, you are the best

ButtercupFan, PrincessOfSparkles, HuntingHawthorne, AxeObsession: We will rebel, we will rebel we say, we will rebel on Valentines Day

*SILENCE*

Volts: My grandmother isn't alive anymore

AxeObsession: That's not the point so shut up

Volts: But Rue said…

AxeObsession: Just shut up Beetee

BreadBoy: Why6 are you rebelling?

PrincessOfSparkles: We don't have dates

DrunkVictor: Who orchestrated this?

ButtercupFan: It was my idea to rebel

TheBeardMaster: I came up with the chant

HuntingHawthorne: We just don't like it when you guys… show off that you have someone to celebrate Valentines Day with and we don't

GirlonFire: Well Gale you could pair up with Johanna for the day

HuntingHawthorne: I'm good

Foxface: We're sorry; it's kind of hard to ignore it though

MahoganyQueen: We'll be more careful with our actions

PerfumeFish: And words. We're sorry you guys

PrincessOfSparkles: Beetee's right though, Prim and me have a while

RockBeatsScissors: That's right. Don't try to rush into things, you're still young

AxeObsession: And what about me?

Volts: You'll find someone

AxeObsession: Don't TELL me that

Volts: Then what do you want me to say?

AxeObsession: …

I'mTheSexGodofPanem: We'll be your valentines next year

ButtercupFan, PrincessOfSparkles, AxeObsession, TheBeardMaster: No thanks

HuntingHawthorne: I call dibs on Katniss


	40. Johanna's Surprise

**Ladies and Gentlemen: I have decided to flip back and forth from story to MSN mode. Some stories need one while others need the other. That is all for now. Oh, and at the end of the chapter I will give you a sneak peek at next chapter.**

**BTW I **_**still**_** don't own this…**

Katniss's POV

"Wow, Johanna! You look really nice!" Seneca commented one day.

"Well, I started to get over my fear of water-"

"Gradually." I insert.

"—And I started to get used to taking shower's again."

"That's great!" He responds.

"I helped." I say.

"Did you?" He asks skeptically.

* Flashback to, a 'deleted' scene in Mockingjay *

I had my hands cupped over Johanna's eyes, which she didn't like. I've tried something similar to this before but the last time I covered her eyes… she bit me.

"Only a few more steps." I say quietly. She sighed, annoyed.

"What is that sound?" She asked. We could both hear the sound of that pitter pat in the room, but only I knew what it was. Wow! That was obvious.

"It's part of your surprise!" I try to sound excited but I'm really laughing knowing her reaction. Then my smile fades as I consider how many un-PG words she's going to shout at me. Who cares?

"What surprise Katniss," she whined. " I hate surprises. You know that."

"But this one's for your own good. You need this more than some things. Because, Johanna, let's face it…" I started.

"Well I'm facing it but I can't see it." She interrupted. I rolled my eyes, though she wouldn't be able to see. I removed my hands from her eyes, and they went wide when she saw her surprise. A running shower.

"No, no, no, no, no." She muttered as she turned to run, but banged her forehead against mine. A throbbing pain shot through my head within seconds. We both stood there for a moment rubbing the sore spot on our heads.

"Are you CRAZY? You know I have a fear of water!" She shouted.

"Johanna! A shower is essential! It keeps your lovely body clean. And to be honest you smell terrible."

"My 'lovely body'? Are you coming on to me?"

"What? No. I'm just saying. You need to shower."

"Well my and my "lovely body" will not be showering in this death trap." She yelled at me as she tried to open the door.

"It's locked." She said stupidly.

"I locked it. So you wouldn't be able to leave."

"You just locked yourself in here, you know that?"

"Yeah." I answered matter-of-factly. She uttered the word 'brainless' as she tried to break down the door.

"How did you lock this damn thing anyway?"

"There's an outside lock. I locked it that way."

"OMP you really are brainless! You locked us IN, idiot." I shook my head kindly. "Oh Johanna you silly little girl. If I locked the door from the outside and we're both in…" and then it hit me. I did lock us in. Shit.

We tried screaming for help, we pounded on the door, we tried breaking it down. I started tapping my nails impatiently on the ground as I started to panic.

"What if we can't get out of here?"

"We'll be fine."

"What if I never see Peeta again?"

"Katniss, calm down…"

"Or Prim, or my mother, or Finnick, or Haymitch, or Gale, or…"

"Katniss. I'm warning you, next time you talk I'll slap you into tomorrow." She vowed. But I was too freaked to listen really.

"OH MY GOD! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I'M PANICING! I'M PANICING! THIS IS MY PANIC ROOM!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. And, yes, Johanna slapped me. And she eventually kicked down the door.

"Aren't you gonna take a shower?" I knew it was a dumb question, and I knew the answer. "Johanna don't!" I yell as she runs away from the bathroom in our compartment. But secretly I smile; this was all apart of "Johanna's surprise".

She ran down the hall and outside to where barely anything stands, except six figures stood. Haymitch, Prim, Finnick, Annie, Gale, and my mother all stood there with special toys Beetee made.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"13, 12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. FIRE!" I shriek as the six people standing there squirted Johanna with their special 2-in-1 water guns. They now contain soap. She gasped. When fire, or should I say water, ceased she turned to me.

"You set this up." She accused as she spit out water from her mouth. A sly smile crept upon my face.

"Why you little—" but the six brave people stood there and shot the other side of Johanna so it would be even. She sighed angrily.

"Are you really going to blame me?" I asked innocently.

"No," she said and after thinking say continued. "I'm blaming Beetee because he gave you this crap in the first place." And with that, she turned took Finnick's water gun, and headed down to Special Defense. And the best part is I didn't get throttled!

* * *

**"We should do something." Prim suggested.**

**"We are doing something." Glimmer retorted. Prim sighed and rolled her eyes.**

**"Something fun!" She said with a smile.**

**"Like what?" Peeta and Katniss asked in unison. Prim and I lokoed at each other and yelled in joy at the same time.**

**"ROLLERSKATING!"**

* * *

And there is your sneak peak from next update's chapter titled Going Down. Remember Cato's terrible happenings? More are brought up and more happen next chapter!

Thanks! Have a great day!

Twi-Hard Vampire Girl


	41. Going Down

**5/6/13**

**FINALLY. IKR, I'm updating again. Sorry for the long wait. I have the next few planned in my head. Here's the chappie! Enjoy!**

Twi-Hard

Rue's POV

We all sat in the park in the middle of District 12, and the only fun thing we were doing was trying to find dust particles.

"This is _sooooo_ boring!" Cato exclaimed. Clove huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Would you like me to tell them about more of your little 'mishaps'?" Glimmer suggested. Cato's eyes widened in fear but Glimmer laughed it off.

"So one day, Cato was going to visit me, but before he even got inside he ran into the lone cat, Puppy. When he saw Puppy he accidentally dropped a lifesaver and Puppy started choking on it. He called the vet and they were going to send an ambulance, but when the ambulance arrived, it hit Puppy."

"How is that Cato's fault?" Clove asked skeptically.

"He dropped the lifesaver."

"Thanks so much Glim Glim." He said sarcastically.

"Then there was always the time he swung his sword backwards and it shattered my living room window." Cato looked beyond embarrassed as everyone just laughed at him.

"Or, when I invited Cato to my family reunion and Marvel invited Clove and together Cato and Clove-" Glimmer started but was interrupted by Clove.

"Let's not tell this story."

"I wanna hear it." Johanna complained.

"I'll tell you later." Glimmer promised. And after that, we all sat in silence. Many minutes passed when Prim finally spoke.

"We should do something." Prim suggested.

"We are doing something." Glimmer retorted. Prim sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Something fun." She said with a smile.

"Like what?" Peeta and Katniss asked in unison. Prim and I looked at each other and yelled in joy at the same time.

"ROLLERSKATING!"

"Maybe that isn't a great idea." Our heads turned to Gloss.

"Why not?" Prim asked.

"'Cause he sucks at it." Cashmere suggested.

"No worse than Cato. On second thought, maybe we should go!'

"Noooo! I'll look stupider than when I killed Pappy the bunny." We laughed at Cato.

"You didn't kill her, you just didn't water her."

"You're stupid cousin didn't either."

"Hey!" Marvel exclaimed. "I'm her second cousin."

"I am learning so much." Katniss sarcastically said.

"I'm terrible at skating." Beetee replied, ignoring half the conversation.

"I've never tried." Johanna tries to reason.

"It looks dangerous." Effie sided with the others. Prim only smiled.

"Falling is apart of skating."

"And counting how many times people fall." I add.

"This should be fun!" Clove finally said.

While*at*the*skating*rink*that*is*magically*in*Dis trict*12*

General POV

"Want to see how many people fall?" Prim asked Rue, who smiled and responded with, 'don't I always?'

"I'll help you Cato." Glimmer utters, though she really wants to skate by herself so when Cato takes out half of the rink, it 1. Won't be her, and 2. She won't half to be embarrassed by him. Cato groaned.

"Why are you trying to kill me?"

Throughout the short time Cato could stay balanced, he had to grab onto Glimmer's hand at least 146 times and 2 second intervals. He even resorted to grabbing onto Clove's hand when she passed by. She sighed and tried to slip away for the same reasons as Glimmer. Clove knew secretly that she was, literally, be crushed if Cato fell on her.

Cato tried to let of the girls, but had a spot of trouble. When in fact Cato started to sway violently, almost hitting Clove in the face with his arms. Glimmer tried to make her escape, but Cato started falling. She was only a few I front of him when he grabbed onto her shirt for support but instead, made them both fall onto the floor with a thud. Clove was laughing until she tripped over them both.

Beetee wasn't good either, well not Cato-terrible, but not Prim-and-Rue-good. It took all of what was left of Beetee's balance to stay on his feet, but his balance failed him miserably. He almost cracked his glasses when he fell. Johanna skated there laughing… until she ran into the wall.

Prim and Rue skated in the circle happily.

"How many now?" Rue asked.

"Forty-six." Rue smiled.

"Ooh. Gale just when down, make that forty-seven."

Haymitch saw what had happened to Beetee and subconsciously refused to stop laughing. He was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his eyes, making his vision blurry. Though Effie didn't buy that story when she got ran into and they both fell hard. Effie sighed.

"I knew this was trouble."

"When you walking in?" Haymitch joked in between laughs.

"The whole time." Effie rebutted as she tried to stand up again.

There was a girl, who Prim and Rue nicknamed Marlane, she had on a white tee and a colorful skirt. She looked like Victoria from _Mama_ or a young Candace Cameron. She had an abnormally large hair clip in her brown hair. The odd thing was, only the clip fell.

As Gale was skating by, trying to show off in front of Katniss, who was a fourth of the way across the rink, he tripped over Marlene's barrette and almost clunked his head on the floor. Katniss tried to look away.

Gloss was doing better than he thought, Marvel was too. They both thought they'd show off to, anyone who was watching really. Marvel even tried to spin around, but spun right into Gloss. Cashmere, who was going to skate with them, or near them, decided against it and keeping on trucking.

Foxface and Thresh were having fun, they decided to help Prim and Rue on their new quest to reach 200 fallers. They were very careful when turning corners because that was somewhat of a problem for them. They heard a big thud and looked behind them to see Cashmere and Enobaria lying on the floor parallel to each other. They attempted to conceal their laughter but it was difficult. As they continued on their merry way, they heard another thud and turned to see Cashmere and Enobaria laughing at Gloss and Brutus on the floor. At this point in time Finch and Thresh got their skates tangled with each other's and also hit the floor with a bang.

Cashmere and Enobaria were doing well, both passed Gloss and Marvel with no trouble, as of yet. But as the girls swerved around the boys, they careened into each other and crashed to the wood below them. They groaned in pain, as they lay parallel to each other. Gloss and Brutus came wheeling around the corner but slowed down to laugh at Cashmere and Enobaria. They girls got up quickly and continued to skate next to the boys until they pushed Gloss and Brutus into one another and began to laugh.

"Hey! What number are you up to?" Katniss asked as she rolled by her sister and friend.

"Pretty good. We're up to 285." Prim smiled.

"Already? Wow!" Katniss looked amazed.

"Well, there's this one kid, mark, he falls every few feet and he smiles every time he falls." Prim looked shocked even, as the words left her mouth.

"His dad even fell of his head with his butt." Rue whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Katniss wondered. Prim and Rue's eyes widened as they swiftly turned the corner.

"Prim? Rue? What are-" but Katniss was cut off by her own huff as she ran into a little kid. His eyes a tad clouded. Prim mouthed 'that's Mark' to Katniss and Rue mouthed 'one hundred eighty six'.

Annie and Finnick were mediocre. Annie clutched onto Finnick's hand the whole time as she tried to inch forward. Finnick kept his speed slower to make Annie comfortable but their slow speed made them start to trip up and land next to Katniss and Mark on the floor. Then, though it confused the couple, Katniss said, "one hundred and ninety."

Peeta skated to the wall to talk to President Snow and Seneca Crane who were sitting there doing nothing.

"What are you two doing?" Peeta asked.

"We're filming this so we can treasure it forever. We can show it to your kids in the future!" Snow suggested. Peeta raised an eyebrow. Just then, some girl named Marlane barreled in to Peeta knocking him over making him the last friend standing, no pun intended.

"It is safe to say we all crashed and burned?" Finch said.

"Some more literally than others." Clove muttered, glancing at Cato.

"We didn't." Prim and Rue said proudly.

"And 305 people fell down." Prim inserts.

"No, 307 people fell down." Cato muttered. Prim and Rue raised an eyebrow. Cato slowly shuffled his feet toward the girls and held their hands. Everyone looked confused now, but when Cato skated back with the girls he shoved them a little, not too hard, but just enough force to make them fall as he grabbed the wall for safety.

**Next time on the Hunger Games Conversations,**

"**What the hell is Aurophobia?" Rue inquired.**

"**The fear of gold."**

"**You know, Gloss has Glossophobia." Cashmere told us.**

"**Awe. Is little Gloss afraid of lip gloss?" Marvel taunted.**

"**No."**

"**Then what is Glossophobia?"**


	42. Who's Afriad of the Big Bad Phobia?

**5/16/13**

**Beetee's POV**

"And what exactly is serophobia?" Cashmere asked.

"It's the fear of being late." Effie responded somewhat harshly.

"OMG!" Cashmere shrieked as she threw up her arms in exasperation.

"If you were an escort, young lady, you'd understand."

"Young lady? Who are you my mother?" Effie rolled her eyes.

"How did this phobia come about, Effie?" Prim asked kindly.

* * *

(Effie at age 13)

The gunshot rang though the air as Dally flopped down the hill. Though Effie and her class read The Outsiders, she still wasn't quite prepared for what was going on.

"Oh my," her teacher exclaimed. "It appears I have kept you from your passing time." _I'm late?_ Effie screamed in her head. _I've never been late, not once in my life._ Effie's heart started racing as the class was finally dismissed for science. Effie, and her friend Ivy, ran to their locker to collect their things.

At then end of class, Effie vowed to herself she could not and would not be late again, since she almost got detention.

* * *

"Okay, maybe I can understand." Cashmere said with a halfhearted smile.

"And you? What are you afraid of?" Effie returned the question to the District 1 victor.

"Nothing. I'm a victor."

"Please… after watching some movies and TV, Cashmere has adopted coulrophobia. Which is a fear of clowns." Gloss uttered.

"Who isn't afraid of clowns? And I did not adopt it from watching the screen of any sort."

"Oh." Gloss said in a disbelieving tone. "Where did you get it?"

* * *

(Cashmere at age 8)

"Are you ready for trick-or-treating? Cashmere? Gloss?" Their mother Twinkle called from downstairs. Her two kids came running down. Gloss was a pirate and Cashmere was Tyra Banks.

As Twinkle led them outside, Gloss saw one of his friends to join. He brought his friend over to meet his mother and sister.

"Leather, this is my mother, and this is my sister Cashmere." Young Cashmere looked up to see the boy standing next to her brother. He had frizzy rainbow hair, it much resembled crayons, and a suit that looked like it was an XXXL. His shoes did not help the appearance. He had blood dripping from his mouth and fangs. His nose reminded Cashmere of Rudolph the reindeer. Cashmere screamed out of sheer terror and ran back inside.

* * *

"From that day on, I've been terrified. I _still_ can't look at Leather in the same way." Gloss chuckled.

"Why don't you tell everyone about your Aurophobia, Brutus?"

"What the hell is aurophobia?" Rue inquired.

"The fear of gold."

* * *

(Brutus at age 26)

"Where you going?" Brutus asked Enobaria, whom has recently won her Games.

"I am going to the Capitol. They want to cosmetically alter my teeth to a point and dip them in gold." Brutus raised an eyebrow.

After a few hours had gone by and Brutus began to read The Gossip Games, a new magazine, Enobaria walked in.

"How are your teeth holding up?" He asked not bothering to look up.

"See for your self." She taunted as she walked over and bit Brutus's arm, making him bleed.

"What the-?" Enobaria started laughing as her previous mentor tried to stop the blood.

"Stay away from me, you vampire."

* * *

"It'd make more sense for you to be afraid of teeth." Enobaria mentioned.

"You know, Gloss has Glossophobia." Cashmere informed us.

"Awe. Is little Gloss afraid of lip gloss?" Marvel taunted.

"No."

"Then what is Glossophobia?"

"It's the fear of speaking in front of others."

* * *

(Gloss at age 10)

It was after Halloween and Leather had scared Cashmere witless. Gloss had agreed to sing in front of his class, for a talent show of sorts. He lost a bet with Leather, so Gloss was going to sing a One Direction song, though he really wanted to sing Take Me Away by Alan Ritchson.

Gloss stood up in front of his class and his throat practically closed up and he began to sweat slightly. As What Makes You Beautiful filled the room, Gloss started stuttering and fidgeted slightly.

* * *

"Let's just say that… poor Glow, Flicker, Polyester, and Cotton got rained on that day." Gloss admitted. We all looked slightly confused.

"Gloss sweated so much, it dripped onto those unfortunate girls." Cashmere continued.

"I refuse to speak in front of others."

"And at your interviews with Caesar?" Katniss pressed.

"I pretended everyone in the audience was Cashmere. I knew if I dared to sweat on Cashmere, I'd have it coming." Cashmere smiles at this.

"I once heard from Peeta's brothers, Wheat and Pumpernickel, that Peeta has a phobia called gelotophobia." Gale shouted out.

* * *

(Peeta at age 11)

"Yeah, he threw bread to that Everdeen girl." Charlie, Char, said to Cole.

"And he got a black eye from it? What, did she not like it and throw it back?" They laughed as Peeta attempted to discreetly walk by.

"Apparently he got hit by an older girl."

"Who?"

"His _mommy_." Charlie laughed as Peeta walked on to class.

* * *

"Oh yeah, you told us about that. Gelotophobia? Is that a fear of being mocked?" Katniss asked.

"Laughed at, but yeah." Gale smirked at Peeta who just caught his expression.

"Gale here has anacraophobia." Peeta blurted out.

"And that is…" Katniss began. Gale sighed in defeat.

* * *

(Gale at age 7)

"Roger, I think Gale should come in." Hazelle told her husband while feeding baby Rory.

"He's a kid, Hazelle. Let him have some fun."

"That wind is really strong, though." She retorted. Roger brushed her off. After Rory was done with lunch, Hazelle put him down for his nap. She watched Gale out the window as the wind blew him off his feet and he fell into a ditch by the road. Roger rushed out.

* * *

"The fear of gales." Gale looked ashamed of himself as the words left his mouth.

"Ailurophobia. I'm sure Cato knows that one well." Clove smiled at Cato deviously.

* * *

(Cato at age 18)

_Something. I have to get Glimmer something special for Christmas. I got Clove her knives, I got Marvel his spears… and now Glimmer._ Cato spotted a pet store; there were kittens on sale. Cato walked up to the window to look. One cat hissed at him, one batted its paw at him, and one tried to gnaw on the glass to get to him. He recoiled in fright. One did all of the above. The one that batted its paw at him was pure white; he decided to go with that one.

"I'll name you, Whiskers." Cato muttered as he left the pet shop. He hoped, because this one was calmer, he wouldn't kill it. Though, later that winter he stepped on his tail.

* * *

"Yep, the fear of cats."

"I have ornithophobia. The fear of birds." Katniss claimed.

"Since when?" Finnick requested.

"Since we got 'attacked' by those Jabberjays in the 75th Games."

"Oh right." We all looked at Finnick with curious expressions.

"And you, Sex God?"

"Cacophobia. It gives me hives just thinking about her." He shuttered at the apparent memory.

* * *

(Finnick at age 21)

Finnick was walking down the street when he saw an older woman; she had so many wrinkles on her face he thought it was an alligator skin purse or something. Or a facelift gone wrong.

"Hello young man." The lady called. Her voice struck Finnick as being similar to her face.

"I'm too handsome to die!" He yelled as he ran down the lane back to the Victor Village.

* * *

"That's terrible!" Effie yelled at him. Annie, Prim, Rue, and Peeta seconded the comment.

"It's not my fault I have a fear of ugliness. I think it's coming back on actually." Annie huffed at him.

"The woman isn't here Finnick."

"No but someone else is." He snuck a quick glance at President Snow who has recently walked in.

"Typical." Brutus muttered, which made Clove and Enobaria laugh.

"And you, Miss Fuhrman. What phobia do you have?"

"Petraphobia." Clove muttered, her voice going up an octave. Brutus and Cato raised an eyebrow at her, she glanced toward Thresh.

"You have a fear of Thresh?" Cato said, sounding incredulous.

"There's no phobia for that. It's actually a fear of rocks."

"Yet it failed to be in the movie."

"Which reminds me, Enobaria, you have Kakorrhaphiophobia." Brutus claimed. "The fear of failure."

* * *

(Enobaria age 17)

Enobaria sat next to her tribute partner and across from Brutus and Burn. _What a stupid name. Burn._ Enobaria thought to herself.

"So, I think it best if you two form an alliance right away, with the other careers too, so, let's say if Enobaria fails to win-" Burn started but was cut off by Enobaria.

"No. No! I will not fail. That means I die. If I fail, I die, that's not what I'm about. Can't you see? I want to LIVE! I mean… I want to WIN!" Enobaria bellowed. Burn's eyes widened in shock and fear.

Brutus then said, "You spit in my eye."

* * *

"Hey, I didn't die!" Enobaria says enthusiastically. "Either time! And I'll never go through that again!"

"Well, considering Finnick's dead, I don't have to through me living nine months surrounded by haunting thoughts of Tokophobia." Annie said.

"Is that the fear of being alone during pregnancy?" Katniss wondered.

"Not quite." Annie continued.

* * *

(Annie at age 20)

Johanna visited Annie one day and after talking about the subject of childbirth, Annie was curious. What would it be like? Some say it's painful while some others don't. Annie logged onto her computer and researched it.

_It has been said that giving birth is one of the most painful experiences that a woman, a person will ever deal with. Most women agree with that._

_The pain of childbirth may linger for several weeks after vaginal delivery for women, according to a new study._

"Great." Annie muttered to the screen. She tilted her head down to look at her, now more noticeable, baby bump.

"You're just gonna have to stay in there. I don't mind." Anne said thoughtfully but after a moment of realization on her new idea she said, "I'm gonna be fat."

* * *

"The fear of childbirth. That's Tokophobia." Prim and Rue looked sympathetic.

"It's no secret I'm a germophobe." Prim said.

"I suffer from nifaliophobia." Haymitch announced. "That, my friends, is the fear of being sober." Works for him…

"And as you know I have Aquaphobia." Johanna stated.

"I thought that was hydrophobia." Gale said.

"Similar. Hydrophobia is also the fear of rabies. Which I couldn't care less about." Johanna murmured.

It was silent for a while before Glimmer lifted her head; shame has melted into her sapphire eyes.

"My name is Glimmer and I suffer from gerascophobia."

* * *

(Glimmer at age 14)

"Glimmer, you must take your calcium pills." Susie told her.

"I don't wanna." She pouted.

"If you don't you'll get a hump when you get old." Glimmer looked rather frightened. She shook her head and tears were on the edge of her eyes.

"That's why you'll take calcium. You don't get enough of it." By now Glimmer has begun crying hysterically.

"I don't wanna get old, Momma!"

* * *

"I have a fear of getting old." Glimmer confessed. "It sucks."

"I have Aichmophobia." We all turned to Rue. "The fear of sharp objects."

"Since when?" This is the first time I've heard Marvel speak.

"Since I speared like a kabob. BTW, thanks for asking Marvel." She sneered his name.

"If it makes you feel better I have pediophobia."

"Is that a fear of pedophiles?"

"No, dolls."

* * *

(Marvel at age 5)

"Why are we here, Mommy." Marvel asked Saran.

"I told your sister Grace that if she behaved, I would get her a doll. She's been good for two weeks actually." When Grace finally returned to her mother and brother she had a chubby baby in her hands.

"It looks like the bride of Chucky." Marvel whispered.

Marvel started whimpering but Grace was too caught up with it to notice. Though she did notice Marvel cowering in the car and when Marvel woke up from his small nap when they arrived home he found Mrs. Chucky lying on his shoulder.

* * *

"Grace is such a jerkette." Marvel said.

"She calls me Connie." Clove said. She shrugged at that.

"Tick tock, tock tick." No one bothered to look at Wiress, instead they looked at me for translation.

"She says she's afraid of clocks."

"I can understand." Katniss replies.

"What's the phobia for it?" Pondered Haymitch.

"Chronomentrophobia." Wiress adds.

"Wow, I didn't know Wiress could say such big words." Johanna teased. I briefly glared at her but Wiress was the one to speak up.

"Shut up, Johanna." Everyone's jaw dropped, including Johanna's.

"Make me, Time Girl." And Katniss pulled Johanna away from Wiress. I was afraid Wiress would get clocked. No pun intended.

"Let me go, Katniss. I could've cleaned her clock."

"So many clock jokes." Peeta mumbled.

"If it defuses the tension, I undergo Sitophobia." Finch says.

"Is that a fear of sitting?" Cato asked stupidly.

"No, the fear of eating berries."

"That's real?" Annie asked sensitively. Finch nodded her head.

"That is so sad." Annie continued.

"I have a fear of foxes." Thresh declared. "There's no actual phobia for that though."

"How ironic." Katniss grumbled.

"Will you stop calling me Foxface?"

"I don't call you Foxface anymore."

"Your previous comment makes me think otherwise." Katniss blushed.

"It's Finch, Katniss. Get that through your head. A finch, it's a bird. A BIRD, Katniss."

"And Beetee, um… what's your phobia?"

"It doesn't have an actual name, but if I were to give it one it would be… Leukoamaxophobia." I answer.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Leuko meaning white, and amaxophobia meaning riding in a car. I have a fear of white vans."

"Why?" Cato asked.

"They abduct children, Cato. As a kid I was always worried I would be kidnapped by someone in a white van." President changed the topic on us though.

"I have terdekaphobia." Katniss, Gale, and Johanna tried not to laugh.

"Do I want to know?" Seneca inquired.

"Oh, dear Seneca, it's the fear of the number 13."

* * *

(President Snow at age 1)

Leila Snow, President Snow's mother, gasped.

"The Dark Days are over! And there will be a new tradition. The Hunger Games!" Coriolanus did nothing but sit and stare at his mother.

"There are twelve districts now." Leila's son looked confused.

"There used to be thirteen." She told him. Coriolanus freaked out, big time. The biggest meltdown Leila has ever seen.

"You don't like the number thirteen?" Her son screamed louder.

"There are only twelve now." She confirmed. Coriolanus smiled at her words and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"That explains so much." Peeta said.

"And you, Seneca. What is your phobia?"

"Halitophobia. The fear of bad breath."

* * *

(Seneca at age 35)

"Nice to meet you, I'm President Coriolanus Snow. But you already knew that."

"It's an honor, sir. I'm Seneca Crane, the new Head Gamemaker." President Snow let out a sigh of joy but the smell of blood and roses caught in front of Seneca's face.

* * *

Then Katniss says, "I'm right there with you."

* * *

**PLEASE Review! I love reviews, I've been sick lately. Anyway, here's your sneak peak. Tell me what you think.**

**GirlonFire: I swear, you have to believe me! Look in Catching Fire, page 250. At the top Cashmere says I look ridicules and grabs Gloss's hand and pulls him to the front of the line. Who does that?**

**BreadBoy: Katniss, I hate disagreeing with you, mostly because then I have to sleep on the couch, but they're brother and sister. Brothers and sisters don't date**

**GirlonFire: They're not supposed to but sometimes they do**

**LoveYourKnife: Not likely Katniss**

**GirlonFire: Give it a few days, but you'll understand. YOU'LL ALL UNDERSTAND!**

_GirlonFire has logged off_

**HotterThanYou: Lunatic**

_3 Days Later_

**GirlonFire: I think 3 days is plenty enough time**

**ButtercupFan: I think you're actually right…**


	43. Glossmere, Real or Not Real?

GirlonFire: Look you guys, I swear… there's something going on between Cashmere and Gloss

Glimmer-ousGirl: You're insane. They're brother and sister. That's gross!

Marvel-ousSpears: For once, I agree with Glimmer

Glimmer-ousGirl: That _is_ a first!

GirlonFire: I swear, you have to believe me! Look in Catching Fire, page 250. At the top Cashmere says I look ridicules and **grabs** Gloss's hand and pulls him to the front of the line. Who does that?

BreadBoy: Katniss, I hate disagreeing with you, mostly because then I have to sleep on the couch, but they're brother and sister. Brothers and sisters don't date

GirlonFire: They're not supposed to but sometimes they do

LoveYourKnife: Not likely Katniss

GirlonFire: Give it a few days, but you'll understand. YOU'LL ALL UNDERSTAND!

GirlonFire has logged off

HotterThanYou: Lunatic

3 Days Later

GirlonFire: I think 3 days is plenty enough time

ButtercupFan: I think you're actually right…

HotterThanYou: No matter how psycho you seem, your sister's right

GirlonFire: You're not just saying that for my benefit?

Buttercup: No

GirlonFire: YESSSSS! I have a plan in mind so we can watch them!

Glimmer-ousGirl: Excellent! I can use this as black mail

BreadBoy: *raises an eyebrow*

GirlonFire: *smiles crazily*

_2 days later_

Glimmer's POV

"Do I really have to do this?" Cato whined.

"Yes you do. This will help everyone!" Cato rolled his eyes and climbed up the tree to his right, camera in hand. Rue stayed under the tree and I hid in the bushes. We waited across the street from the District 1 Victor Village, for anything to happen.

After an hour of sitting and my perfect legs falling asleep, I heard a voice come from ahead. I recognized it belonging to Cashmere. I widened my eyes in anticipation. Waiting for the moment to strike like a snake. Cato better be getting this on tape.

Right as something was gonna happen, I heard a rustle next to me. I quickly look over to see the camera fall and Cato falling with it. I screamed a thousand levels of anger in my head so Gloss and Cashmere wouldn't know I was here. I closed my eyes tightly at seeing the image next to me.

"God dang!" I mutter. "We didn't get it!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, I got it alright." Only this comment came from Rue who was being crushed by Cato. He got up quickly.

"That could've hurt." Cato said.

"At least I was there to soften the blow." Rue said sarcastically, I could tell from here her arm was not meant to bend that way.

"The camera also broke your fall." I say through clenched teeth.

"You weigh a ton." Rue complains before she turns to leave. I'm still glaring at Cato. He runs after Rue of out fear. I sigh, infuriated, and stomp after him.

The next night

Prim's POV

"Don't worry. It's just a roof." Marvel promised. I shifted my weight and put my hands on my hips.

"I'll be looking through the window the whole time. They have a sky light in their ceiling. Look through it. It's not big deal." He emphasizes the last sentence.

"Got your hat camera?" I roll my eyes as I climb the ladder in the back of the house to get to the roof, completely ignoring his question. But I do have it. Stupid.

"Oh. Slippery. And slanted." I sigh. "Thanks Marvel." I attempt to find the skylight, it takes me about 20 seconds. I lean in to see when I hear a scream of terror right through the air. I look down to see Marvel screaming and running away as fast as possible. A man is chasing him with a bat in hand. I see them run from my left. Oh Marvel you moron, you looked through the wrong window. Figures. He leaves me here to fend for myself. Thanks so much!

The wind blows and I start to flail around. I try to keep my balance, but this _gale_ has literally knocked me over the edge of the house. I'm hanging onto the gutter. I try to swing my legs over the side but I never took gymnastics. I fall from the roof and into the bushes. I maneuver out of the brush and onto the street. I run through the street but trying to keep a distance from bat-man, yet I need to find Marvel. I don't want to face Katniss and Glimmer alone after my failure at discovering Glossmere.

_1 more night later_

Thresh's POV

"All I need from you two is to spy. That's your mission. Thresh, wear a whole bunch of spy gear and dark clothes, hide in the bushes. Peeta, sit a little closer to the house than Thresh will be. I'll give you a camera to tape them with." We nod and Katniss sends us on our way.

I hide in the bushes like I was instructed but Peeta seems to have a little trouble walking to his destination.

"Are you okay, man?" I ask.

"Yeah. I was up all night baking bread and cheese buns. I'm totally out of it." I shut my eyes momentarily, Katniss won't be happy if Peeta falls asleep on the job.

We sit motionless on the ground until we see some movement across the street. I mean to stand up but I hear footsteps coming my way. I look over just in the nick of time to be trampled by passing deer. Deer? Why the hell are deer in the District 1 Victor Village? I can feel all of their little feet crush my chest especially. I get up as fast as possible, grab Peeta, and run.

By the time we get back we're out of breath. Katniss and Glimmer have excited looks on their faces.

"What did you get?" Glimmer screams. I go to open my mouth but Peeta speaks instead.

"So I was sitting there like Katniss told me, it took a while, but finally I saw it. Gloss and Cashmere walk outside holding hands and talking merrily!" I'm confused, I don't remember this but I might have been being trampled at that point in time. I can see Katniss and Glimmer's faces light up with joy.

"And then all the little squirrels threw acorns at them like rice at a wedding and they slide over the rainbow as butterflies flew by sprinkling sunshine and glitter everywhere." Katniss and Glimmer's smiles faded.

"Toss me your camera." Glimmer instructed. Peeta did so. She rewound the tape to verify this, when she saw nothing of interest she hit Peeta upside he head.

"That never happened!" Peeta looked confused then it hit him.

"Oh, I dreamt that." Katniss looked hurt.

"Peeta, how could you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just fell asleep." Katniss wasn't buying this.

"You're sleeping on the couch for the remaining time until I capture this on tape." It looked like Peeta would start crying.

The following afternoon

Foxface's POV

Glimmer and Katniss gave me a hand held recorder to carry with me. They think because I'm sneakier I could do them justice.

I arrive at the Flutter house and get closer than anyone has dared to. I hear a conversation in the back yard, so I went to investigate, but stayed closer to the front yard-just in case.

Cashmere's POV

"… then I was like, but I have Cashm-" Gloss was in the middle of speaking when I heard a noise. Lucky we were in the pool. I dunked his head under the water. He started splashing around when I'm guessing he couldn't breathe anymore.

Foxface's POV

I got it! I got it! I got it! I got their conversation! Even though it was randomly cut off… I got it! I ran all the way back to headquarters. No wonder why Thresh was out of breath last night, it's a long run.

"I got it on the recorder!" is the first thing I say when I walk in.

"Good for you!" Katniss congratulates me. Glimmer suggests we listen to it. So I rewind it all the way back and hit play. Nothing comes from the sound box. I'm getting a little concerned by the look I'm receiving.

"I guess I didn't hit record, I hit another button." I say. I bit my lip in my panic stricken state. I backed up swiftly before I could get slapped in the face.

Half an hour later

Gale's POV

"They should be getting out of the pool soon. Why don't you go and try and get evidence?" Katniss suggests. I nod and head out to their house.

I get there in a rather fast manner, just in time for them to be getting out like the girls wanted. I only caught on to the end of their exchange.

"… I could light candles or something. If you think that'd be nice…" Cashmere started. Oh Katniss and Glimmer will be thinking this is nice when I prove that Glossmere is real! In your face to the failing suckers! Before Gloss can respond I reach for the camera in my bag. I search around for it for a while but it's not there.

"Damn it." I, of course, left the camera at headquarters.

Later on

"You're such in imbecile, Gale." Katniss shouts.

"Fool." Glimmer adds on. "It's getting dark. We should set up another round." This time Glimmer was talking to Katniss.

"Who should we send?" She asks, still angry. Glimmer's face lights up.

"Haymitch, you're going to go this time. You don't need a camera or recorder or anything like that. Bring a cooler though." He looks almost as confused as I am.

"How do you lose your inhibitions?" Glimmer asked rhetorically.

"You get drunk." Haymitch answered.

"And what are you going to offer Cashmere and Gloss?" It took him a moment.

"No. It's mine!"

"What's your least favorite alcohol?"

"I don't have one." But Effie rolled her eyes.

"Wine." She responds.

"Make them tipsy with wine." Glimmer instructs. "Make them tell you everything."

"In that case," Katniss says turning to our big supply of spear gear. "You'll need a recorder with you. Do you know how to work it?"

"I'm not dumb."

"Thanks, Haymitch." Finch says.

Upon arriving at the Flutter household

Haymitch's POV

"Cashmere! Gloss!" I call to them, they are just leaving the house. I assume they're going to dinner. They turn at the sound of their names. I press the record button.

"Would you like a drink?" They look at me like I was a unicorn Pegasus.

"You're offering us a drink? What has gotten into you? How drunk are you?" Cashmere asked.

"I'm feeling generous tonight."

"So you came all the way down to One to give us a drink?" Gloss retorted.

"Yes." I needed some proof for the girls. I didn't want to be slapped silly.

"My, Gloss, that is quite the suit you have. You seem to match your sister's lovely dress." They still stare at me funny.

"I have to drive tonight." Gloss informs me. He's more likely to loosen up than Cashmere, so I still aim for him.

"Why can't Cashmere drive tonight?" I try.

"I never got my license." _So she says._

"Why can't you walk?"

"Dinner's across town."

"Oh, so you're going to dinner together? Alone?"

"We're meeting Brutus and Enobaria."

"As a double date, perhaps?"

"What?"

"Why not on a double date?"

"That's crazy!?"

"Why won't you just take a drink? I have a cooler."

"We need to go, Haymitch. Goodnight." Cashmere dismissed. I sighed, well I got further than the others.

Back at H.Q (headquarters)

"Well done! You got further than the rest of 'em. I think you even got some evidence!"

"What would that be?" Finch asks, somewhat upset.

"They won't take a drink. Gloss has a better right not to, but Cashmere doesn't. She's hiding something." Katniss confirms. I feel awesome right now.

"But that doesn't mean all that much. We need more verification just to be sure." Glimmer says, bursting my bubble and making Finch smile.

"Who goes next?" Is my question. They think for a while.

"I'll go. I know the rest of you will mess up." Glimmer claimed.

That night

I got the camera out of its pack. I set it up so it would film for three hours. Almost immediately after I got there was some action taking place. I took the camera in my hands and totally filmed it. The only problem was when I got back the center of communications was I realized I forgot to take the lens off.

"Me and Clove will go together." Katniss announced as she saw my failure. And they already set out for the door.

Later that night

Clove's POV

Katniss is standing in the street to get proof we're right. I don't know why. This time she has a smaller handheld camera instead of one from, like, the 1980s.

I heard a rather loud noise coming from our left. I saw a truck heading our way.

"Katniss?" I call.

"Hold on, Clove. I've got an interesting view."

"By interesting…"

"I mean, fantastic for our proof." I shudder slightly.

I call Katniss' name one more time as the truck gets closer. She doesn't pay attention to me.

"Katniss! Get out of the fucking road!" I yell at her.

"This is gold, Clove." She protests. The truck is getting to close for comfort and before I can even register what I'm doing, I lunge forward.

At the HQ

"What happened?" Marvel asked sympathetically.

"I got hit my an 18-wheeler." I tell him.

"Why?"

"I pushed Katniss out of the way."

"Why?" he repeats. I catch Katniss glaring at him from my peripheral vision.

"To preserve the evidence." I mutter.

"Did you say 'to preserve the Everdeen's'?"

"No, idiot, I said _evidence_."

"Well, let's see this evidence." Marvel said. Katniss smirks to herself and tosses Marvel the camera. He catches it and rewinds the tape.

"Katniss? The LCD screen was facing you." Katniss groaned, and so did I. I did this for nothing, getting run over.

"But the good news is, we get to see Clove save Katniss!"

Early next morning

Johanna's POV

Remember the camera? Check. Take off lens? Check. Hit record? Check. I'm ready to do this!

Standing for at least a half an hour, my feet got sore and I almost sat down when the targets left the house. I wonder if they know they're being watched? It looks to me Cashmere is holding Gloss's hand, but I can't see this far away.

"I can't see. *Sigh*. Let me zoom in here." I zoom in the closest I can get. When I think I've got a good enough shot, I return to the others.

Katniss and Glimmer look very eager. They flip through the video quickly. Their smiles fade away like they have before. What did I do now?

"Johanna? Do you know that the tape ran out right as you zoomed in?" I closed my eyes tightly. Shit.

In the afternoon

Katniss's POV

We sent Effie to try and get Cashmere to go on a girl's day out, to no avail. She hid her camera in her wig. Cashmere pretty much ignored her.

We sent Beetee with Listen Up, but he was too far away, ironically.

We sent Brutus to film as well, but the battery ran out when he got there.

Finally, we sent Enobaria who claims she caught something of interest on tape. But when she tossed us her tape, it shattered into thousands of tiny pieces.

"I'm getting fed up with this, Glimmer. We should just do something about it." I almost shout. By the look on Glimmer's face she totally agrees.

The next morning

Cashmere's POV

I stepped outside on the porch hand in hand with Gloss.

"Have fun with… whatever you're doing. Are you ever going to tell me?"

"Maybe." He said. I rolled my eyes playfully as he lightly pecked me on the lips. And much to my surprise Glimmer and Katniss jump out from the bushes.

"HA! We knew it!" Their assessment made me jump. "We knew there was something going on here! And we have proof too!" The girls looked toward the greenery with 'hidden' cameras in them. And as if to add emphasis, Katniss and Glimmer's friends all jumped into our view.

"Persistence pays off." Katniss confirms. "Now that we know would you like to say something?" I couldn't speak and Gloss was the same way.

"Katniss. Katniss. Katniss. Katniss." Peeta kept calling out for her.

"Katniss. Katniss. Wake up." I jolted awake at the sound of Peeta's voice.

"What?"

"Are you okay? You started thrashing around in your sleep. Hit me a couple of times." He admitted.

"Sorry. Weird dream."

* * *

**Sneak peak:**

**GirlonFire: Who looks similar?**

**HotterThanYou: Prim and Peeta**

**GirlonFire: So?**

**HotterThanYou: Don't you think they could be related?**

**GirlonFire: No**

**HotterThanYou: Why not? You state, multiple times, that Prim and Peeta both have blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin**

**GirlonFire: So do you, Cato**

**HotterThanYou: I'm not in your district**

**GirlonFire: So? People can look a like without being related**

**HotterThanYou: I'm not dumb. But… you'd think because darker hair, grey eyes, and an olive skin tone are more dominant, that you're sister would look like you. You often say she looks out of place in the Seam**

**GirlonFire: So does my mother**

**HotterThanYou: She's from the merchant class**

**GirlonFire: Why can't Prim just be my sister and Peeta has two brothers? Nothing complicated**

**HotterThanYou: This is the Hunger Games, everything is complicated. I had to read Mockingjay twice before I understood you even remotely**

* * *

**Come on you guys… I haven't gotten a review since like… Chapter 40… what will make you guys review constructive criticism is welcomed! New poll too!**


	44. Mellark Girl?

**Hiya! I Havent't updated recently becuse I've been in Alaska! Here's the chapter! PS. I'll be updating every other day until a very special day! I'll let you know when that is but you have a while! Keep checking for updates! BTW, thanks so much oyu guys for the great comments! You're the reason why I've continued to write this! Anyway...**

HotterThanYou: But you _do_ look similar!

_GirlonFire has logged on_

GirlonFire: Who looks similar?

HotterThanYou: Prim and Peeta

GirlonFire: So?

HotterThanYou: Don't you think they could be related?

GirlonFire: No

HotterThanYou: Why not? You state, multiple times, that Prim and Peeta both have blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin

GirlonFire: So do you, Cato

HotterThanYou: I'm not in your district

GirlonFire: So? People can look a like without being related

HotterThanYou: I'm not dumb. But… you'd think because darker hair, grey eyes, and an olive skin tone are more dominant, that you're sister would look like you. You often say she looks out of place in the Seam

GirlonFire: So does my mother

HotterThanYou: She's from the merchant class

GirlonFire: Why can't Prim just be my sister and Peeta has two brothers? Nothing complicated

HotterThanYou: This is the Hunger Games, everything is complicated. I had to read Mockingjay twice before I understood you even remotely

ButtercupFan: Mockingjay is hard to follow

GirlonFire: Yes, Peeta and Prim look similar, I look like similar to Gale does that mean we're related?

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: No, because you're father and Hazelle are a thousand times more loyal

GirlonFire: Are you saying my mom cheated on my dad?

I'mTheSexGodOfPanem: Well, it's plausible

GirlonFire: All right, explain to me then why she was so depressed when my father died in that mining accident

HuntingHawthorne: Maybe because she felt guilty over her affair

GirlonFire: You're siding with them?

HuntingHawthorne: Do you have proof she isn't Mr. Mellark's daughter? I even said before the 74th Hunger Games reaping that he was feeling sentimental, why would that be? He's probably feeling that way because it's Prim's first Games' reaping

GirlonFire: Can't it be because Peeta's name is still in the reaping ball?

ElegantCashmere: He's almost aged out. I assume you in the lower classes feel more relieved each year your child won't be sentenced to die

Marvel-ousSpears: Cashmere just _burned_ you

GirlonFire: What does it matter? It adds to my flame (I'm the girl on fire for those of you who don't remember)

HotterThanYou: _You_ just got burned

DrunkVictor: Then why did he visit you and give you cookies?

GirlonFire: Probably to be nice to me

DrunkVictor: Why did he tell you he'd look after Prim to make sure she's eating?

GirlonFire: He likes Prim. Everyone does

HuntingHawthorne: Just because you like someone means you have to feed them?

GirlonFire: You did my family, I help feed yours. Peeta helped me years ago. I helped Rue

HuntingHawthorne: Did _Rue_ help _you_?

PrincessOfSparkles: I showed her plants and roots that were edible

HuntingHawthorne: *Sighs* Why do you have to be so nice Rue?

GirlonFire: If my mother was perfectly happy in her and my dad's relationship-

GuyGloss: How do you know that?

GirlonFire: I…

GuyGloss: You were really young when Prim was born, how would you know if-

GirlonFire: What does Prim's birth have to do with this?

GuyGloss: Are we even in the same conversation?

GirlonFire: We're talking about her parentage. Anyway, you'd think I would know if my parents were having problems

AxeObsession: Why would they care to show you that? If they cared about you they wouldn't argue in front of you

GirlonFire: You can't hide everything from your kids

LoveYourKnife: Besides, Mrs. Everdeen, whatever your mom's first name is, is written very negatively

GirlonFire: _Oh, okay_. Explain the relevance of that

LoveYourKnife: It's more likely she'd do bad things. Why not something like this?

GirlonFire: *sighs*

PerfumeFish: You mention anyway that he's in love with your mom

GirlonFire: But she ran away with my dad. Not Mr. Mellark

BreadBoy: Can we get over this? If you really must know, ask my dad

GuyGloss: Or we could have a DNA test

GirlonFire: Look you guys, this isn't real. Not real, okay? They aren't related. Even if Prim thinks so

BreadBoy: So do I

GirlonFire: And Peeta

GirlonFire: And the rest of you. Unless you ask Mr. Mellark, my mother, or have a DNA test done you'll never know. And shouldn't we keep it that way? Do you really want to know?

Everyone: Yes

GirlonFire: Once again *sigh*

_GirlonFire has logged off_

**_Sneak peak:_**

**BreadBoy has logged on**

**GirlonFire: If you hadn't been so preoccupied with John and Roy-**

**ButtercupFan: Firefighter John Gage and FirefighterRoy DeSoto**

**GirlonFire: Who cares? If you weren't so caught up in them the kitchen would've never caught fire!**

**ButtercupFan: Only Peeta cares about the damn kitchen. Emergency is was more important!**

**GirlonFire: Primrose Everdeen, possibly, Mellark! Watch your language! I care deeply about what Peeta likes!**

**ButtercupFan: Oh do you?**

**GirlonFire: I do!**

**ButtercupFan: That's a load of s-**

**GirlonFire: What did I tell you about your language?**

```What's going on with Prim? Find out in two days```


End file.
